


Under the Masks

by KiggyKatty



Series: Under The Masks Series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Author Is Not Religious, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blackmail, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Crime Fighting, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dating, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Trafficking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd - Freeform, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Original Character, Protective Siblings, Romance, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teen Pregnancy, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiggyKatty/pseuds/KiggyKatty
Summary: Who knew a simple kiss could send Dylan Spencer's life spiraling down a staircase straight to hell?People keep forgetting that under those masks are humans with emotions and lives. Their loved ones keep forgetting they have a duty to protect Gotham no matter the danger.Now, if only the bat-boys could find a medium between the two.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Under The Masks Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Fateful Meeting at Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber Young meets the oldest Wayne son and instantly mothers him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard "Dick" John Grayson: 18
> 
> Amber Ellie Young: 17

**Thursday, Nov. 12, 2015**

Amber walked into Starbucks like she owned the place. It was six in the morning, and the place was practically dead; those who were there were in a zombie-like state.

“Brad, the usual?” Amber called to the barista from across the room.

Brad nodded and turned to start making Amber her usual Horchata Almond milk Frappuccino blended beverage and lemon crunch yogurt parfait.

While she waited for her breakfast and coffee, she slid into a booth and pulled out her phone. She was waiting on Kimberly to get her slow ass there; they had made a habit of walking to school together, but Kimberly always took two decades to get up in the morning. And Amber’s patience wasn’t the best.

The bell on the door opening brought Amber’s attention away from the screen. In walked a familiar face. She had seen him on the TV screen back at home at least a million times. He was one of Gotham’s most eligible bachelors and the oldest son of the richest man in town.

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in,” Amber hummed to herself. She watched as the tall and dark-haired man approached the counter.

She watched him closely as he ordered and sat at a table. He seemed somewhat interested in his phone, smiling every few minutes then typing something. Was he texting someone? Probably his love interest.

Brad stepped into her view, setting her coffee and parfait down. It had been a regular occurrence that Amber didn’t get up to get her order, so Brad had long ago stopped calling for her. He didn’t really care at this point; they knew each other enough to be considered friends.

“Hey, Brad?” Amber said just as Brad started to walk away, stopping him in his tracks.

“Hm?” He turned to face the blonde.

“How would you start a conversation with an unsuspecting male?” Even though she spoke to Brad, her eyes were on the boy just a few tables away.

“You’re asking me for socializing advice? You? You’re like the social butterfly at school, the complete opposite of me.” Brad gawked at her, sliding into the booth across from her.

“You’re the school’s second-best footballer. Though you’re not the quarterback, you’re still amazing in your own class. I’ve seen tons of cheerleaders talking to you during practice. You have to know at least a couple tricks.”

Brad followed Amber’s eyes to the boy, finally understanding her strange question.

“Just go up to him and ask him his name. Start a normal conversation. Or have a small accident with your drink or something. He’s known to be a player, always eager to talk and flirt with girls.” Brad didn’t know why Amber wanted to talk to Richard Grayson-Wayne, but he didn’t know why she did most things she did; he had just learned to stop questioning it.

Brad watched as Amber bolted from her seat, her things in her hands. He knew she was most likely thinking through how it would go, writing a script in her head. She was creative; he had faith that it would go better than she thought it would.

The door opening sent Brad flying back behind the counter, ready to take the newest customer’s order.

“Richard Grayson. Never thought I’d see the day you were found here with the peasants.” Richard looked up at Amber as she took a sip from her hot beverage. “Mind if I sit?”

“My pleasure.” He grins, seeing as Amber didn’t hesitate to sit down next to him, taking a spoonful of her parfait.

“Sorry if I’m bothering you; you just seemed somewhat lonely.”

Richard shook his head and smiled brightly at her. But even she noticed the smile was fake. “That’s just stupid; you’re not bothering me in the slightest. Though I must say, it is weird that you know me, but I don’t know you.”

“Amber. Amber Young.”

“Well, Amber Young, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Even for such early hours, you look absolutely stunning.”

Amber smiled at Richard. “Now, now, let’s get with the pleasantries; we both know you’re putting on a façade. Honestly, it’s a bit insulting.”

For a split second, the smile faltered on Richard’s face before he fixed it and straightened himself.

“What’re you talking about?” He asked curiously, chuckling to hide his nervousness.

“Richard, we both know you aren’t the person the TV says you are. There’s next to no one here, and none of us care about your image. You can be yourself.”

“I prefer Dick if you don’t mind.”

Amber couldn’t help but snort at the name. She knew it was rude to laugh at someone’s preferred name, but her mind couldn’t help but go down the gutter. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just–”

“I understand. Laugh all you want; most people do.” He shakes his head.

“No, I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just that my mind is rather perverted; I couldn’t help it. But there’s nothing wrong with preferring a different name.”

Richar- Dick smiled at Amber.

Brad interrupted their friendly moment to bring Dick his order and demand Amber’s payment. He took the fifteen dollars with a cheeky smile before heading back to his position at the register.

Amber tried identifying Dick’s drink, but all she could manage was some sort of iced coffee and a blueberry bagel. She wasn’t as coffee smart as Kimberly.

“That all you’re eating for breakfast?” Amber eyed the bagel suspiciously. Being the healthy person she was, she couldn’t let it slide that someone didn’t properly care for themselves.

“I had a long night. This is just a small snack for me before I head home to get a quick nap,” Dick explained before taking a bite of his bagel. Amber frowned, finally noticing the dark circles under Dick’s eyes.

“No. I refuse to accept that.” She stood from her seat. “Brad, if Kimberly shows, tell her I’m playing hooky.”

“But you have rehearsals today, right?” Brad looked at Amber, confused.

“They’ll manage one day without me. They need to work on their background sets anyway.” Amber gathered her things, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“You shouldn’t play hooky.” Dick watched her, bringing his coffee to his lips.

“I shouldn’t do a lot of things I do. One day won’t hurt anything but my perfect attendance record.”

“Where are you going?”

“We’re going to my apartment. I’m not trying to kidnap you or anything, but you need proper food. And proper sleep.”

Dick couldn’t help the smile that blossomed on his face.

He let Amber drag him out of Starbucks and down the street. All around them, pedestrians watched in curiosity as Dick let himself be led to an unknown location by a strange girl.

When they got to Amber’s apartment, Dick was shocked by the size of the place. It was about the size of his bedroom at the manor alone. He watched as Amber scampered around the small kitchen, chopping up vegetables and tossing them in a frying pan.

“What’re you making?” He asked the girl after a few minutes of silent observation. He had sat at the island parallel to the stove, seeing as she had no table.

“An omelet. It’s nothing special, but it has the basic nutrients needed for breakfast. Top it with orange juice, and you’re set for the day. After breakfast, I’ll lay the couch down for you, and you can sleep until lunch; those bags under your eyes are painfully noticeable. I may not know your personal life or what you’re doing to exhaust yourself so much, but I do know it needs to change. Starting with your sleep schedule and eating habits.”

Dick gawked at the girl. He had never met someone like her, someone who took in a complete stranger, fed him, and then offered a place to sleep. “You don’t have to do this. The butler at the manor will make me something to eat after I get some sleep. I’m properly taken care of at home.”

Amber glared at him. “Obviously not enough if you’re that skinny, pale, and have those dark circles under your eyes. This is not up for debate. After your nap, I’ll wake you up for lunch; then we can go out and do something until dinner.”

“How long are you planning on having me stay here?”

Amber paused at the question. She had to admit she may have gotten ahead of herself. It wasn’t abnormal for her to drag her friends and family to her apartment for a meal and rest; she was the mother hen in her friend group. But she hadn’t thought through taking Dick to her apartment.

“I didn’t think that far. You can leave anytime you want, though I don’t recommend it. You really do need rest and food. I got ahead of myself; I apologize. It’s not rare for me to do this for my friends; I guess I just fell into the mother hen role again.” Amber put the omelet on a plate and filled a glass with orange juice.

“No, I don’t mind, it’s quite interesting actually. You’re the first person to ever do something like this for me.” He pulled his phone out and sent a text to Bruce, letting him know he wouldn’t be home until tomorrow.

“Well, eat up.” She sat the omelet and drink in front of Dick and smiled at him.

“You’re not eating?”

“I ate before I left the house earlier. The parfait was just a last-minute snack I always get from there. It’s healthy and tastes amazing.”

Dick nodded and picked up his fork.

Amber walked off to pick up around the apartment while Dick ate his breakfast. It was peaceful and quiet, unlike how it usually was at the manor. Dick enjoyed the calm, happy to get away from his loud and emotionally pent up family.

After he ate his food, Amber laid the couch down and provided him with a blanket and pillow. She showed him how to work the remote and even gave him the Wi-Fi password.

While Dick watched TV before his nap, Amber worked at her laptop in her bedroom. Just because she wasn’t going to school didn’t mean she didn’t have work. She had hundreds of fans waiting for the next update to her original story.

In her bedroom, she juggled between planning out the next chapter and planning the day’s events. Initially, she had planned on going to school, then hanging out with Kimberly and Dylan; they were supposed to go shopping with her. She could still invite them over anyway, but would Dick go with them?

She looked up from her notebook when her laptop went off, a Discord notification appearing in the bottom corner of the screen. She moved the cursor and clicked it, the window opening.

 **_(10:23 AM)_ ** **TemperamentalWitch(Dylan): Biatch where you at?**

Amber laughed at Dylan’s “obvious” show of affection and worry.

 **_(10:24 AM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): You abandoned me at Starbucks wtf**

Before they could get any more questions out, Amber typed her reply.

 **_(10:25 AM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): Picked up a certain single AND rich male with my coffee this morning. his physical health has scared me seriously, I’m playing his nurse for the day AND I DIDN’T KIDNAP HIM**

 **_(10:28 AM)_ ** **TemperamentalWitch(Dylan): Suuuuure you didn’t and who tf is that?**

 **_(10:29 AM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): Brad said something about the wayne family**

 **_(10:30 AM)_ ** **TemperamentalWitch(Dylan): Ooo you’re hooking up with the wayne children now?**

 **_(10:30 AM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): KIM! xD I am not hooking up with anyone, I’m just taking care of his physical health**

 **_(10:31 AM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): Whatever you say Ams…so which one is it anyway?**

 **_(10:34 AM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): Not Tim, him and I are at the library together now. We’re studying for our latest biology project**

 **_(10:36 AM)_ ** **TemperamentalWitch(Dylan): That leaves Jason, Damian and Richard**

Amber scooted away from her desk and looked out into the living room. Dick was still stretched out on her couch-turned-bed. She couldn’t tell if he was awake or not.

 **_(10:37 AM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): Dick…Richard but he said he preferred Dick. He found it quite interesting that I dragged a stranger to my home and fed him breakfast and basically forced him to sleep on my couch**

 **_(10:38 AM)_ ** **TemperamentalWitch(Dylan): Is he really considered a stranger tho? Sure you don’t know each other personally but you’ve seen him on tv THOUSANDS of times**

 **_(10:38 AM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): the lack of them knowing each other personally does indicate that they are still technically strangers. For them to be anything more or less they must know each other at least to the extent of acquaintances.**

 **_(10:38 AM)_ ** **TemperamentalWitch(Dylan): ………..**

 **_(10:38 AM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): ….way to be a geek**

Amber stood up from her desk and headed out of her bedroom. When she walked past Dick, he appeared to be asleep, but she wasn’t sure if he was. The TV had been turned off, which seemed like a good sign that he had finally decided to take a nap.

She poured herself a glass of lemonade and grabbed a thing of blueberries before heading back into her bedroom. She sat her lemonade a small distance away from the laptop and placed her blueberries on top of her notebook.

 **_(10:42 AM)_ ** **TemperamentalWitch(Dylan): Where’s Ally? She usually gets on in the morning to bitch at us for not paying attention to our classes and texting on here**

 **_(10:42 AM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): remember she goes to GA, with all the other rich kids. maybe she’s just distracted with her course work and doesn’t have time to look at what we’re talking about**

 **_(10:43 AM)_ ** **TemperamentalWitch(Dylan): she coulda come join us at our wayyyy cheaper school, her parents did give her that option! then she wouldn’t have to deal with all the snobby bullshitty people that she does there**

 **_(10:44 AM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): Are you seriously whining again because Ally decided not to go to our school and instead asked to be put in ga? child….get over it already she’s the second child of a major family that’s part of running gotham there are things she will do that we will not be apart of**

 **_(10:44 AM)_ ** **TemperamentalWitch(Dylan): BUT I’M LONELY HERE IN GYM BY MYSELF**

 **_(10:45 AM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): make. friends. stop hiding on your phone and go be social. you’re better at athletics than the rest of us**

 **_(10:45 AM)_ ** **TemperamentalWitch(Dylan): LIES! Ams is better than I any day. She’s also a better person…with her drama club and literature club and gymnastics and cheer and the ongoing list of accomplishments that practically make her a star citizen**

Amber shook her head. She didn’t have that many accomplishments. So, what if she was pretty involved in her school? That just meant her resume would be a bit more decorated than others, thus giving her a head-start in job applications. It wasn’t like Dylan, Kimberly, and Alison weren’t involved in their schools.

Dylan was only two years younger and had just as many accomplishments on her resume. For starters, she was also in the drama club, one of the star actors. She was part of the photography and art club, though Amber didn’t know how she managed both since the two clubs occasionally had meetings at the same time. She even participated in dancing and the yearbook.

Kimberly’s list of achievements eclipsed both of theirs. Besides being part of the student council and being class president, she was part of many clubs: the mathematics club, the tutoring club, the robotics club. Among many of the things she did at school, she was the one who ran around the building, passing out flyers and planning dances and fundraisings. If there were a president of the school, it would be Kimberly. She was the go-to person if you were in trouble with anything concerning school.

 **_(10:46 AM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): says the one also in drama club with just as many things on her resume!**

 **_(10:49 AM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): pleaseeee you are all really fighting over who’s worse than the other? Both of you have just as many achievements just in different fields of work**

 **_(10:50 AM)_ ** **AllyKatty: You three are really annoying. I’m trying to study for finals in the library with Dami and you’re blowing up my phone with your stupid achievements?**

 **_(10:50 AM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): ALLY!!!**

 **_(10:50 AM)_ ** **TemperamentalWitch(Dylan): :’( stupid?**

 **_(10:51 AM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): took long enough, I was wondering when you’d lose your patience**

 **_(10:55 AM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): my phone’s been on mute the entire school day. since it’s almost lunch now I thought I’d see where the fire was**

 **_(10:56 AM)_ ** **TemperamentalWitch(Dylan): Nowhere yet but I can start one if you wish**

 **_(10:57 AM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): NO**

 **_(10:57 AM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): NO**

 **_(10:57 AM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): NO**

 **_(10:58 AM)_ ** **TemperamentalWitch(Dylan): …….so mean…..you guys are horrible**

 **_(10:59 AM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): I got a student council meeting gtg have fun with lover boy Ams!**

 **_(11:00 AM)_ ** **TemperamentalWitch(Dylan): Food! Brb gonna eat, message if ya need anything**

 **_(11:00 AM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): you people abandon me?**

 **_(11:03 AM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): Dami’s back with food. Sorry Ams, we can talk later if I get the chance between classes**

Amber frowned and minimized the window. Now that the others were off, she could get back to work, but she didn’t want to. Working seemed boring now. And Amber never wrote when she didn’t feel like it.

It was nearly noon, a good time for her to start on lunch, maybe after a quick shower. She had woken up late today, so she hadn’t gotten in her usual morning shower to wake her up.

She had got halfway to the kitchen before the house phone started ringing. The caller ID on the phone was her mother. Amber took a breath, preparing herself as she answered the phone.

“Yes, Mother?” Amber asked patiently.

“Amber Ellie Young, did we really raise you like this?” Her mother’s condescending tone burst through the speaker. Amber flinched at the harsh tone.

“What’re you talking about, Mother? How did you raise me?” Amber tried to bite back the sarcasm, holding in a few comments that it wasn’t her mother who raised her at all; her grandparents had done all the work, covering up the absence of her parents who were always too busy attending meetings and parties at the Wayne Manor.

“I just got a call from your father asking where you were. The school called him! Him of all people! Saying you weren’t at school and they didn’t know where you were! If this is what I get in return for taking care of you and giving you your own place to stay to be closer to that school, then you can forget it!”

Amber closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm her temper.

“They called Father because he is on my emergency contact list. I’m not going to school today because I do not feel well, so I decided to take a sick day.” Telling her mother that she had taken the day off to care for one of her business partner’s sons would send her into a frenzy, and she’d be knocking Amber’s front door down within the hour.

“He is on your emergency contact list? Young lady, have I taught you no manners or respect? That man did nothing for you as a child! I did far more!”

“Yeah, you cheated on him with your business partner at a party. The only party you ever invited him to, might I add.” The words left Amber’s tongue before she could stop them.

The next few moments passed by at a snail’s pace. Amber’s mother was enraged, unable to come up with any sensible words to express just how furious she was. And Amber was waiting with bated breath for her mother’s reply.

“Meet me down at that nice café by Gotham Academy within the hour. I highly recommend you be on time and not waste your mother’s time.”

Amber was shocked. That was the calmest her mother had ever sounded when they fought. What had gotten into her?

Before Amber could speak, the call dropped. She stared at the phone for a few minutes before sitting it down on the kitchen island.

“Who was that?” She shot around, staring at Dick with wide eyes. When had he woken up? “Light sleeper. Sorry for scaring you.”

“You’re fine. It was my mother. She wants to meet up at a café by GA.”

“Goodie! I’ll tag along; I’m starving.” Dick rose from the couch and smiled brightly at Amber.

Amber raised an eyebrow at the man, noticing the sudden change in character. He seemed happier than earlier, more alive. She wasn’t sure whether to be happy or worried about the sudden change.

“I think it’d be best if you don’t. My relationship with my mother isn’t that well-kept; most times we fight.”

“Well then, consider me your bodyguard. I’ll even pay for lunch!” Dick straightened his shirt and held his hand out towards Amber.

“You’re a strange one, Dick Grayson.” Amber smiled and took Dick’s hand, letting him lead her out of the apartment. But not before she grabbed her phone and apartment keys.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

When they got to the café, Amber immediately recognized her mother. She was sitting at one of the tables outside, cooling herself with a folding fan. Her hair was slicked back in an elegant bun, and her clothes were baby pink.

“Mother.” Amber approached the older woman, Dick close behind.

Dick vaguely recognized her as someone he’s seen with Bruce before. But he didn’t remember her name.

The lady was dressed in a burgundy dress suit and black pumps. She looked like the stereotype for some high-class CEO. Dick was willing to bet her personality matched her look.

She looked Amber and Dick up and down, the frown on her face deepening when she saw Dick.

“You take off school for a rich man’s boy?” She stared at her daughter, disappointment evident in her eyes.

“You destroy a perfect man for a rich man’s money?” Amber shot back. Before she could so much as blink, her mother shot out of her seat, swinging to hit the girl.

But the hit never came. Dick had stepped forward and grabbed the woman’s wrist.

“Mrs. Young, with all due respect, I don’t think it’d be appropriate for your image to be seen in public hitting your daughter. If you hit hard enough, that could be considered child abuse, and I won’t hesitate to report my findings to Bruce.”

Mother and daughter looked at the boy in shock. No one had ever dared to go against the head of the Young family. She had the police department wrapped around her finger and wouldn’t hesitate to pull a few strings to make someone suffer. But they all knew she couldn’t do that with Dick Grayson. No, if she dared to even try something like that with him, then Bruce Wayne would burn her empire to the ground as if it were paper.

“Is that all you wanted? You called me here just to slap me?” Amber was the first of the two women to gather her composure.

Dick released his grip but didn’t step away from Amber’s side, eyes trained on the woman before him.

The woman before them cleared her throat, rolling her shoulders and grabbing her purse. “You are expected at the house for dinner. Your grandparents will be there. Be there no later than six.” She slid her jacket on, refusing to look at Amber or Dick.

Without another word, the woman sat a fifteen-dollar bill on the table and walked off, stepping into a limo a few feet down the road.

“My appetite is ruined; I no longer want to eat here,” Dick mumbled under his breath after the two were alone at the table. He grabbed Amber by the wrist and pulled her away from the café.

“Where do you want to eat then?” Amber looked up at Dick, amused. He was the first to stand up to her mother like that. If she knew him a little better, it would be a total turn-on. Not like that stopped her from biting her lip and finding it hot anyway, replaying the scene in her head.

“Your food.” Dick smiled at Amber, stopping at the curb of the street.

She watched him for a few moments before bursting out laughing.” Alright, what would you like me to make, Mr. Grayson?”

“Your absolute best.”

Amber smiled and nodded, promising to make the best lunch she had ever made.

When they got back to Amber’s apartment, Dick set the couch up and sifted through the movies on the coffee table while Amber prepared lunch.

“So, what was that about your mom destroying a perfect man for a rich man’s money?” Dick inquired, eyes scanning the case of a movie called Hoodwinked.

Amber slathered a piece of bread with mayo. “The disaster of the marriage that was Amelia and Marcus Young. Amelia is the head of the house, being the one to bring in the most money. Their marriage wasn’t good, but it was intact until the night my mother invited my father to a party with her to the Wayne Manor for the first time, and she cheated on him with Bruce Wayne that night.” She cut the sandwich in half. “Their divorce was finalized three months later, and my father was kicked out of the house.”

Dick’s phone vibrated in his pocket right as he started to say something. He pulled it out, reading the text message. “I hate to nap and go, but something’s come up at the manor.”

Amber turned around. “Does that mean you won’t be eating lunch here?” She frowned.

“Sadly not, my swan.” He stood and walked over to the blonde, kissing the tip of her nose. “But fret not! I will give you my number, and we can meet up for coffee or something soon.” He handed her a piece of ripped paper with ten digits scribbled out.

Amber leaned against the counter, both shocked and saddened by the last few minutes. Dick had left so suddenly, and he had called her “his swan” and kissed her nose. It had left her mind a little muddled.

She pushed off the counter, walking away from the plate of chips and sandwiches. She had to catch the girls up on what just happened and get their opinions on it. Maybe she could even get Kimberly or Alison to do a little snooping while at the Wayne Manor.


	2. Safe Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy Drake's found his safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly "Kim" Perla Stone – 13
> 
> Timothy "Tim" Jackson Drake – 14
> 
> (6 months before the last chapter)

**Friday, May 22, 2015**

Kimberly sat at a table in the school library, nose in a book as usual. In her right hand was her cheap gel pen, copying down notes as she read through the textbook. A few inches away from her left hand was an empty Starbucks coffee cup; she had downed it in the twenty minutes it had taken for her to get from the café to this table.

“You’re here early.” Kimberly looked up to see no one other than Timothy Drake standing before her with two cups of coffee.

“You weren’t here yesterday.” Tim sat down next to Kimberly, sitting her coffee in front of her. She offered him at least three pages worth of notes.

Tim looked through the notes while Kimberly drank her new dose of caffeine and resumed her work.

He tried to think back to when this had started. These interactions between him and Kimberly. It had been somewhere in the first quarter of the school year. He wasn’t sure exactly when it had begun.

But before he could comprehend what was happening, she was waking him up in classes, dragging him to lunch to eat, covering for him when he was absent, and giving him his missing work. It evolved even further when she partnered up with him in his first and fifth period classes. They had, at some point, become study buddies and met up in the library every morning.

Kimberly didn’t question it, so neither did Tim. But he couldn’t help but think it was a bit strange how their friendship progressed. If one of them needed to get something off their chest, the other would listen while studying. If they had free time or projects to work on, they would meet up after school.

Tim looked up from his notes as Kimberly’s phone dinged. He furrowed his brows, watching her quietly as she pulled her phone out. Her phone went off a lot more than Tim’s did, and she occasionally ignored it when in classes. But other times, she seemed quite interested in whatever was on the small screen.

He would never say anything to anyone about it, but he had started to grow a small crush on the girl over the months. For now, he was content just sitting back and watching her, taking in every ounce of her presence.

The first bell rang, bringing Tim back to reality. The two of them jumped from their seats and gathered their things.

“Race you to first?” Kimberly looked over at Tim with a playful smile.

He smiled back. “You’re on, nerd.”

Tim let Kimberly win. He deliberately took the long way, knowing he’d still get there on time. And if not, that was okay too, Kimberly would cover for him long enough, and he could easily sneak into the classroom. He was a bat, after all.

“You let me win on purpose.” Kimberly pouted when he walked into the classroom. There were at least two months before the final bell for first period rang.

Tim didn’t deny the statement. Instead, he sat at his desk and stuck his tongue out at her. They sat next to each other in the back of the room, a gift from God himself for Tim. Due to his nightly activities, he fell asleep in class quite often, but luckily for him, Kimberly woke him up before the teacher got onto him.

First period went by quickly, complete with Kimberly taking notes and waking Tim up every few minutes. She had an impressive amount of patience, able to deal with Tim’s irregular sleeping schedule and inability to care for himself.

Tim didn’t share second period with Kimberly. He wasn’t sure if that were a good thing or not, but it did mean he could nap a little. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy being around Kimberly, quite the opposite actually, but he did need to catch up on sleeping, especially when it was rare for him to get much of it.

By the time lunch rolled around, Tim had slept through his second and third-period classes.

He met up with Kimberly in the courtyard. She already had their food, not trusting Tim to get himself actual healthy food to make up an entire meal.

They always ate at the same table outside for lunch. It offered a pleasant shade, but sunlight still reached them through the leaves above them. Kimberly claimed Tim was too pale to be healthy, and he needed lots of Vitamin D.

Ever the hypocrite, Kimberly was sat at the table with her tray pushed aside and her laptop in front of her. She was busily typing away, her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

“Aren’t you always getting on me for not eating lunch?” Tim questioned, sitting down in front of his tray. Today’s lunch consisted of a turkey and mayonnaise sandwich followed by a bag of carrots, a small bag of Cheddar Ruffles, an apple, and a small bottle of apple juice.

Kimberly picked up her apple and took a bite out of it, staring at Tim triumphantly. She didn’t need to say anything for Tim to get the point. She was multitasking.

The lunch period went by quietly until they got about halfway through. The silence, minus for Kimberly busily typing away at her keyboard, had given Tim enough time to reminisce about the previous night. His brothers and adoptive father had basically given him a to-do list, on top of all his other duties. They didn’t even say please or ask if they could help with any of it; they just dropped the weight of the world on his shoulders like it was nothing.

Kimberly picked up on Tim’s internal distress. But she didn’t stop typing at her computer; she knew it made Tim anxious to have the spotlight of her eyes on him.

“What happened?” Tim looked up at Kimberly, her soft yet calculating voice breaking his thoughts apart. He hesitated before answering her question.

“I’m already helping Bruce out with the Wayne Enterprises work, along with helping the police department with their cases. And then my brothers go and add on this huge workload for me to take care of. They didn’t even ask if I needed or wanted help! Sometimes I feel so underappreciated like I don’t get the credit I deserve for all the work I do. But then if I do, it drags the attention to me, and I don’t want that. I just want a thank you, for them to let me know they appreciate and recognize all that I do for them,” Tim ranted, pushing a baby carrot around his tray with his fork.

Kimberly listened carefully to Tim’s words, no longer focusing on her computer. She had waited until Tim started ranting to stop typing and give him her full attention. She understood what that felt like, felt sympathy for the boy. He already had enough on his workload; he didn’t need his brothers to add to it even more.

“Let’s go to the park after school. After hanging out there for a bit, we can go back to your place and watch movies and geek out. Sounds good?” Tim looked at Kimberly, unable to stop the smile forming on his lips. He truly cherished this girl, this unbelievably amazing girl. God, he didn’t deserve her in the slightest. Despite her knowing he was lying about helping the police department and why he missed school most times, she still stuck close to him and offered him comfort.

Kimberly would never let it show, but she hated Tim’s family. They never appreciated Tim for what he did for them. All they did was pick at his failures and criticize him for his mistakes. She frequently fought with them when she went over there—going into screaming matches with Jason and glaring contests with Damian and Bruce. She didn’t mind Dick; he cherished Tim more than the others.

Her happiness when he told her they started to treat him with at least a little more respect than before was barely contained. Sure, they still had their moments, but they were learning. And that was all she could ask for. There would be little and big hiccups along the way, especially from Damian, but they would get there.

“I have work tonight.”

“Screw that. Movies are better than work.” Tim almost couldn’t believe the words coming out of Kimberly’s mouth. It was no secret that Kimberly was just as much of a workaholic as Tim, and just as techy too, but she rarely put down the work and took some time to relax.

Tim smiled at the girl, figuring she wasn’t going to give up on this. She never did. When it came to things like this, Kimberly always got her way.

After school, Tim skipped out on riding home with Alfred and instead walked to the park with Kimberly.

The sun was high in the sky, and the autumn wind blew in his face. Kimberly, ever the smart one, didn’t dress for the cold weather and wound up stealing Tim’s uniform jacket.

“It’s so beautiful outside,” Kimberly commented breathlessly, sitting on a park bench and staring up at the cloudy sky.

“You’re shivering,” Tim replied dryly, eyes focused on the girl next to him.

“That’s beside the point. Lay down, take a short nap. I’ll wake you up in an hour or so, and we’ll go have movie night at your house. How’s that?”

“Why my place?” Tim whined. He didn’t want to go back home just yet. He wasn’t ready to deal with his family. He was too tired.

“Your place has better quality TV and more games. We can go to my place if you want, but it’s a lot shittier, as you know since you’ve been there multiple times before. But my parents are out of town, so we’d have the place all to ourselves.”

Tim laid down, resting his head on Kimberly’s lap. He laid on his side, facing the girl’s stomach. He wasn’t sure why, but he liked laying that way, felt safer and comforted by it.

“Let’s go to your place. It’s the weekend; I’ll just let Bruce know I’m staying the night at your house. Alfred can drop off some clothes later,” Tim mumbled, eyes drooping shut. He could feel Kimberly running her hand through his hair, lulling him to sleep. It wasn’t fifteen minutes before he was out, Kimberly smiling softly at the sight.

By the time the two got to Kimberly’s place, it was well past eight. She hadn’t meant to let Tim sleep that long, but she had fallen asleep shortly after him.

On the way to Kimberly’s place, Tim called Alfred and asked him to bring a pair of clothes over for him. He briefly spoke to Bruce as well; he wasn’t happy in the slightest by the news that Tim wasn’t returning home tonight, but Kimberly took the phone from Tim and told him to suck it up because she was keeping him for the night and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

“I’ll order pizzas. You pick out some games and movies for the night.” Kimberly dropped her keys on the side table when they walked into the two-story house on the outskirts of Gotham. A giant ball of fur immediately came barreling at the two, followed by a smaller and more ferocious ball of fur.

“Poko, calm down.” Kimberly picked up the smaller dog, stroking his fur gently as she carried him into the kitchen. The larger dog followed suit.

Tim nodded and walked upstairs to Kimberly’s room. The games and movies were there. The cartoons in the living room were mainly for Kimberly’s three younger step-siblings. He vaguely remembered Kimberly saying something about them being with their grandparents for the weekend.

It took all of ten minutes to gather up at least ten movies and three games to occupy their night. He carried them downstairs, trying to balance the stack of cases and navigate blindly down the carpeted stairs.

“Pizza will be here in about twenty-ish minutes. Alfred just dropped off your clothes.” Kimberly took half the pile of DVDs from Tim when he reached the first floor.

They sat the DVDs on the coffee table and picked out the first game of the night. The plan was to wait for pizza, then curl up on the couch and watch movies. With the company of the two dogs, of course.

For the first game, they picked, after much debate from Kimberly’s side, Diablo 3. It was one of Tim’s personal favorites and his favorite game to play with others, specifically Kimberly. She was a sore loser, and Tim had triple the experience at playing the game than her. He had gotten the game before it was even released, thanks to Bruce.

When the pizza arrived, Kimberly made Tim get it. She even handed him the money to pay for it. She was comfortable upside down on the couch and wasn’t willing to get up. Not even for her glasses, which had fallen to the floor when she arranged herself in that position of questionable comfort.

She had used the excuse that Poko was lying on her shins on the back of the couch, and she couldn’t disturb the cute little puppy. But they both knew she was just being lazy.

Tim sat the hot pizzas on the coffee table.

“Are we feeding an entire household?” Tim asked, watching Kimberly each out for a box of cheesy bread.

For some reason, Kimberly thought it necessary to order three large pizzas, four things of cheesy bread, and two two-liter sodas.

“Don’t judge the fat girl.” She set the box of cheesy bread on her stomach and opened it up, grabbing a piece blindly.

“You’re not fat.” Tim rolled his eyes and sat on the floor next to Kimberly.

They resumed gaming until Kimberly emptied the first box of cheesy bread and decided she was done being humiliated.

For their sci-fi movie marathon, Tim decided to start with District 9. Kimberly stretched out on the couch, using the armrest as a makeshift pillow. Tim crawled into her lap and laid his head on her stomach. It was more intimate than Tim had been with anyone, but it was their routine. Kimberly loved playing with Tim’s hair, and Tim felt safe in her arms.

Somehow, as the night passed on and the movies ended only for another one to start, Tim wound up with his back against the back of the couch and Kimberly in his arms. She had wrapped a blanket around the two of them, snuggling into Tim’s warmth. Poko curled up on the quilt at their feet, and the large dog, Loki, was on the floor chewing on pizza crust Kimberly didn’t eat.

It took him a minute to realize Kimberly had drifted off to sleep by the fourth movie. He watched her peacefully for a few minutes, forgetting about the film and pizza entirely.

He had known from the first time he and Kimberly had hung out that she was the girl of his dreams. He didn’t care if they were dating or just friends, as long as she was in his life, and he could continue to do things like this with her. She was his safe place, his home. Tim just hoped it was the same for her.


	3. Damian Wayne DOES NOT Have a Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The youngest Wayne is in denial.
> 
> Until he's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian "Dami" Wayne – 11
> 
> Alison "Ally" Evelyn Hunter – 10
> 
> (1 year after the first chapter)

**Friday, April 18, 2014**

“Dami can you help me with this problem?”

Damian looked at the brown-haired girl next to him.

“Of course.” He scooted closer to the girl, pen in hand, as he wrote the equation out in the corner of her paper. “Carry this over to here and divide this; that way, you get the variable by itself. Then you complete this part of the equation.”

“But doesn’t the sign flip in this particular question? Cause you’re flipping a negative.” She frowned, pointing to the number in question with her pencil. Damian eyed it for a few minutes, thinking over what the teacher had taught them in class.

“No. It would stay the same since you’re flipping it into a positive.”

“I see! Thank you, Dami.” She smiled brightly at him, and Dami felt his cheeks warm. He quickly looked back to his drawing. He had completed his homework ten minutes after it was assigned. The work was child’s play for him; he had the IQ level of a college student.

“Hunter, your lack of knowledge in mathematics is quite worrying. How do you plan on passing the upcoming final?”

“I’ll get it eventually! I have to.” Damian noticed the determination in the girl’s eyes. He also saw the pain and fear lying underneath that determination.

He knew why she _had_ to pass her finals. Her grandparents expected the absolute best of her. Just because she was the second youngest of four children didn’t mean she could slack off. Damian understood her grandparents wanted her to be successful, even if she weren’t in line to take over the family company.

“Master Alison, Master Damian, I suggest you take a break. I have set refreshments out in the garden as you requested,” Alfred said, walking into the bedroom.

“Thank you, Pennyworth.” Damian nodded at his butler.

Alfred nodded and left the two in the room alone.

“Snacks!” Alison squealed, excited to get away from the problematic math sheet.

Damian rolled his eyes and followed her as she left the bedroom.

“A lady should not run in such attire,” He called from down the hallway, watching as she ran down the stairs.

She stuck her tongue out at him, running even faster down the stairs, taking two at a time.

“That’s only in public. We’re fine to act like ourselves here. Right?” Alison watched Damian descend the stairs at a much calmer pace.

“You should act appropriately around anyone of the opposite gender. An animals’ natural instinct is to mate and further their species’ existence; humans are no different.”

Alison frowned at Damian as they entered the garden. “You don’t really believe that, do you? Someone should marry and have children with someone they love because they want to, not because it’s their instinct. It’s about love, Dami, not lust.”

“Whether I believe it or not is irrelevant. It’s a simple fact. If you strip away our differences from any other animal, it all comes down to the same thing. Our instinct is to mate and bear children.”

Alison’s cheeks puffed out as she smacked Damian on the arm. He stared at her bewildered.

“That is just rude, Dami! Love is what draws people together, not some stupid instinct. If you believe otherwise, then you’re dumber than me at math!” She stomped off ahead of him, arms locked across her chest.

Damian followed her, wondering what he had said wrong. All he said were facts; he had learned them in biology. An animal’s natural instinct is to mate. Whether that had to do with added on emotions or not, it was true.

“I do not understand why you are so upset,” He said to Alison when he reached the table.

“We’re not wild animals, Dami. We’re human beings; we have emotions. We care for people; that is what draws us to them. Instinct is what wild animals go based on, not us.” Alison looked at the boy with sad eyes.

Damian nodded. It was better not to argue. He still didn’t understand the reason behind why she was so upset over a simple fact. But it was clear this was important to her, so it was best not to upset her further.

“Your uniform is wrinkled. I’ll have Alfred iron it in the morning before you dress. I will not be seen in public with someone so disorganized.” She did _not_ look cute in her disheveled state, with her hair falling out of its half ponytail and her bangs inches away from covering her face. The way she brushed her hair behind her ear and pulled down her skirt nervously did not make Damian want to reach over and kiss her. He saw her as a friend, nothing more.

“My uniform is fine. God, you sound like my grandparents; not everything has to be polished and perfect.” Alison grabbed one of the chocolate chip cookies and put the whole thing in her mouth.

Damian rolled his eyes, refraining from commenting on her weight. He knew she was conscious about it, but she still ate nothing but sweets despite continually fretting about it. It didn’t matter that much; however, she never gained any weight.

“We should go to the park. I wanna go to the river there, it’s perfect weather.” Alison looked up at the sky, a soft smile on her face.

“I’ll have Alfred fetch the car. In the meantime, I suggest you find something else to wear. That uniform is expensive.” Damian stood up and walked off to find Alfred. A day out would be nice, especially to the park. It was one of Damian’s favorite places.

Half an hour later, Damian was following Alison as she ran through the grass. She had changed out of her school uniform and into a simple tank-top and shorts. She had redone her hair into a messy ponytail, most of it already falling out.

In Alison’s hand was a small basket complete with snacks and drinks. Alfred had prepared it before they left, per Damian’s request. He didn’t know how long they’d be out, but he knew Alison’s stomach. It was a black hole.

“C’mon Dami! Hurry up!” Alison shouted, already at her desired spot.

Damian quickened his pace by just a fraction, not wanting others to notice his secret excitement. There was no way Damian Wayne was happy about sitting on some wet grass and eating unfulfilling snacks while a girl younger than him splashed about in the river.

By the time he got there, Alison had already sat the basket down and got in the water.

“If you catch a cold, I forbid you from returning to the manor until you are well,” Damian called out to the girl.

She waved him off and went underwater, swimming further down until she reached the bottom.

Above water, Damian watched, counting the passing seconds that Alison didn’t come up for air. He knew she was a skilled swimmer; after five years of knowing the girl, he was sure she could handle herself underwater. But that didn’t stop the what-ifs passing through his head.

After a minute and a half, Alison’s head popped out, a few feet away from where she went under.

“Dami come here! Look what I found!” She reached her hand out, a stone of some sort resting on her palm.

Damian obediently stood off the ground and walked over to her, making sure to keep his shoes from getting wet.

“It appears to be rose quartz. A remarkably interesting find, it is said to represent unconditional love.” Damian picked the stone up, eyeing it closely.

“Keep it for me? I’m going to see what else I can find.” Before Damian could tell her no, Alison turned and went back into the water.

Another half-hour passed. Damian sat by the basket, munching on the snacks in boredom as he watched Alison. She sneaked little glances in his direction every few minutes, making sure he didn’t leave.

The sun was starting to set as more time passed by. It would be dinner time soon, meaning Alfred would be coming to fetch them sometime. Damian checked the time. They still had another hour and a half before dinner was prepared.

“Dami!” Damian looked up, eyes landing on the soaked girl a few feet away. “Come here for a second!”

He stood from his spot on the grass, dusting his butt off as he walked closer to her.

“What is it this time Hunter?”

Alison reached her hand out, expecting Damian to take it.

Damian rolled his eyes and took her hand, expecting to pull her out. However, he was shocked when she suddenly yanked him forward, causing him to fall into the water.

He gasped, the cold water soaking his clothes. It was _freezing_.

“Hunter what are you-” A pair of wet, cold, unbelievably soft lips cut him off.

Damian did a double-take. He couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening. But when he did, he deepened the kiss.

Alison wrapped her arms around his neck, Damian’s around her waist. It was a moment of complete bliss, filled with passion as contained affection for each other sprang free.

But the moment ended all too soon for Damian as Alison pulled away. Both were breathless, staring at each other with nothing but love in their eyes.

“I love you,” Alison whispered, barely loud enough for Damian to hear.

“I also find you significantly more attractive than the other females I have come across.”

Alison burst out laughing, unable to maintain a serious expression.

Damian didn’t understand her laughter. It was a serious confession of his attraction towards her. Had he done it wrong? He wasn’t sure.

“I don’t understand what is so funny.” He watched her, hands still at her waist.

“Does that mean you feel the same I do?” Alison asked after she managed to stop laughing.

A strange feeling flooded Damian’s senses, and he couldn’t think straight. The words made it up to his throat only to die on his tongue. “Yes. I may not express my feelings as much as you, but you are the closest thing I have to a real friend. Aside from the male imbeciles I tolerate at the preposterous school. We have known each other for a reasonable amount of time, and I have come to discover just how amazing you are. Therefore, I think the best approach for us to take at this current moment is to begin the start of a stronger mutual bond. Do you agree to this?”

Alison tried not to; she did. But she wound up laughing anyway. It was clear Damian was nervous; his wording was all screwed up.

“You ask a girl out in the strangest way. Yes, Dami, I’ll be your girlfriend.” Damian smiled, _actually smiled_ , at Alison, and pulled her in for another kiss.


	4. Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to the pool to celebrate Kimberly's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard “Dick” John Grayson – 20
> 
> Amber Ellie Young – 19
> 
> Jason “Jay” Peter Todd – 17
> 
> Dylan “Dil” Renee Spencer – 17
> 
> Timothy “Tim” Jackson Drake – 15
> 
> Kimberly “Kim” Perla Stone – 16
> 
> Damian “Dami” Wayne – 15
> 
> Alison “Ally” Evelyn Hunter – 14
> 
> (Only Dalison and Damber are cannon right now.)

**Saturday, June 16, 2018**

Dylan stared at herself in the mirror, twisting and turning. She had bought this specifically for this occasion. It had looked good in the store; even Kimberly had agreed it suited her. So why did it look so ugly now?

Behind her, on the bed, her phone dinged. She turned and walked over to it, curious to see who had messaged her. It was Alison in the group chat.

**_(2:49 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): YO DIL taking your sweet ass time aren’t ya?**

Dylan laughed. Of course, they’d get impatient; they had been waiting on her for a good twenty minutes. She had promised to just take a minute to get dressed, but then again when did any girl ever only take a minute?

**_(2:51 PM)_ ** **TemperamentalWitch: Sry guys >.< go ahead without me? I’m tryna figure out if this looks good**

She went back to the mirror, eyeing the small intricate designs on the dark blue fabric. It was a one-piece, with the back open. Her and Kimberly had spent an hour straight trying to find one she liked that fit her size.

**_(2:53 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): you mean that bathing suit you bought the other day? that looks amazing on you!**

**_(2:54 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): Dylan got a new suit?! WHY WAS I NOT PART OF THIS?!?!?!?! I feel betrayed >:(**

**_(2:55 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): dnt worry I wasn’t part of it either they decided to go off on their own**

**_(2:58 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): The 2 least fashionable people out of us? Wow consider my interest peaked**

**_(2:58 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): It’s actually piqued**

**_(2:59 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): ….*kills kim***

Dylan laughed and shook her head. Her friends really were the strangest people on Earth sometimes. But they were her weird friends; she wouldn’t trade them for anyone.

**_(3:01 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): I don’t let Dami be violent so letting you kill kim would be highly contradictive of me…but I strangely have no objections**

**_(3:02 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): THIS IS WHY WE WENT WITHOUT YOU**

**_(3:03 PM)_ ** **TemperamentalWitch(Dylan): I thought we went without them cuz ams is basically a very very controlling leader of the fashion police and ally would try and pay for everything?**

**_(3:04 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): ………that too**

**_(3:06 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): …….dami has permission to murder both of you brutally**

**_(3:06 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): HEY**

**_(3:07 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): dammit my boyfriend isn’t violent……stupid good hearted dick >:(**

**_(3:07 PM)_ ** **TemperamentalWitch(Dylan): HA he’s not my boyfriend but jay will be MORE than willing to go head to head with dami**

**_(3:09 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): they fight without you two egging them on just fine**

**_(3:10 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): srsly they don’t need more reasons to break each others bones**

Dylan couldn’t argue with that. Jason and Damian did fight a considerable amount when compared to the other two. She had tried to edge Jason onto a more peaceful road, but it was slow-moving.

She sighed and stepped away from the mirror. Whether it looked good or not, the bathing suit was all she had to swim in. And she was _not_ going swimming in a bra and underwear again; one time was more than enough.

“Why did I let them talk me into this?” She asked herself as she pulled a pair of shorts up her sun-kissed legs. It was the middle of summer break, and the a/c unit had broken earlier in the week. Dylan had attempted to fix it herself but had failed miserably. She was never the handyman type.

“Maybe because you look hot?”

Dylan whipped around to the doorway.

“Jay? What’re you doing here?” She looked at her childhood friend with wide eyes. Last she heard, he was out on a mission and wasn’t due back for a few days.

“We got the job done faster than expected. Tim said the girls were complaining cause you were taking too long. They sent me to see what the holdup was.” Jason stepped forward, wrapping Dylan up in a hug.

“How come you’re not with Jennifer?” Dylan asked, finding herself unable to push the muscular boy away. She knew it was wrong; Jason had a girlfriend. They should not be this close, but she couldn’t find it in herself to tell him no.

“She’s out with her family today. Thought I’d go with you all to the pool, got nothing better to do.”

Dylan frowned. “You know how jealous Jennifer gets. She already hates my guts. Seeing you surrounded by four girls, including me? That’s just a fight waiting to happen.” This time she did push Jason away.

Before she could get too far, however, Jason grabbed her hands and pulled her closer.

“And two of those four girls are taken. I don’t care what Jen has to say; I have a right to go swimming with my friends. If she thinks otherwise, then she can go fuck herself.”

Dylan searched Jason’s eyes, looking for any clue that he was bluffing. But he met her gaze, a fire burning in his eyes. He meant every word he said. She slumped against him, letting out a breath she didn’t remember holding.

“You’re driving,” She declared after a moment. She grabbed her phone and slipped on a pair of sandals. Her instincts were screaming at her, this was a bad idea. But her heart wanted this so badly, they had hardly hung out the entire summer. And if Jason was willing to go with this, then why shouldn’t she?

Jason smiled, following Dylan happily. In truth, he hadn’t told Jennifer he was back, and he had no plans of telling her either. Not until tomorrow, at least. It had been weeks since he and Dylan had spent time together thanks to his stupid girlfriend.

At first, he had loved the excitement of dating Jennifer; the sex was _great_. But she was possessive and paranoid. Jason had learned that the hard way.

“Look! Someone _can_ get your ass up and moving! It’s a miracle!” Amber exclaimed when the two reached the meeting spot via Jason’s motorcycle.

“Shut it dick.” Dylan rolled her eyes, closing in the distance between her and the others.

“I didn’t say anything!” Dick held his hands up.

“Not you; I was calling Amber a dick.”

Damian rolled his eyes, and Jason snorted.

“Can we go now? I wanna swim!” Alison whined, tugging on Damian’s sleeve impatiently.

“Yes, Beloved, let us take our leave for the pool. It is unbearably hot.” Damian took Alison’s hand in his, the two walking ahead of the group.

“Why don’t we just take my bike? It’ll be faster,” Jason suggested to Dylan. He didn’t like leaving his bike out in the open like this. It wasn’t safe.

“Because this is a day out with friends and walking is funner. Get over it.” Dylan smiled cheekily at Jason, wrapping her arm around his and pulling him forward.

“Funner isn’t a word,” Tim called a few feet down the sidewalk.

Dylan picked up a pebble off the side of the road and threw it at the back of his head. “Leave my English alone, you smartass.”

Tim dodged the pebble and flipped Dylan off, earning a burst of laughter from Kimberly.

“He’s right, Dil. Funner isn’t a word.” Kimberly backed up her boyfriend’s claim.

“Do you want me to throw a pebble at you too? Cause I will.” Dylan picked up another pebble, preparing to throw it at the younger girl.

“You love her too much,” Alison hollered a few feet ahead of Tim and Kimberly.

Dylan met Alison’s eyes before throwing the pebble at Kimberly.

Kimberly yelped, the pebble hitting her shoulder.

“Oh, that pebble wasn’t big enough to hurt you,” Amber put her two cents into the conversation.

“It’s a natural reaction when someone throws something at you.” Tim was quick to come to Kimberly’s defense.

They were forced to stop at the street corner. Dick pressed the button to change the lights, but Dylan wasn’t waiting. She glanced at the stoplight before walking out into the street, not bothering to look at the oncoming traffic.

Jason followed her, amused by her bravado. She always had some sort of death wish, always the first to follow him headfirst into potential danger.

“You two are gonna get hit!” Dick shouted at the two, waiting for the lights to turn like a sensible person.

“Did we get hit?” Dylan shouted back when she had safely reached the other side.

Jason laughed and wrapped his arms around Dylan from behind, lifting and swinging her around. She squealed, tapping his arm to set her down.

“What was that for?” She asked when he put her down.

Jason shrugged, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side.

“Are the two lovebirds finally getting together?” Dick asked when the rest of them caught up.

Damian wrapped his arms around Alison. “Grayson, your stupidity occasionally amazes me.”

Jason shook his head. “I’m still with Jen bluebird.”

Dylan frowned, mood soured by the reminder. Why can’t she just forget that for a day? Was that really too much to ask for?

Amber must’ve noticed Dylan’s change in mood because a second later, she was pulling the girl out from under Jason’s arm. “I think it’s time we hurry and get to the pool. We wasted enough time waiting on Dil.”

Dylan sputtered. “Hey!”

Kimberly and Alison stepped next to the two girls.

Alison wrapped her arm around Dylan’s. “For what it’s worth, you look great in the bathing suit.” She smiled. “I almost forgive you for going shopping without me.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Amber met Alison’s smile. “It looks amazing; you two didn’t completely fail at shopping for once.”

Kimberly smacked Amber’s bicep. “We know how to shop for clothes!”

Amber and Alison snorted.

Kimberly gawked at them before grabbing Dylan’s hand and pulling her ahead of the group. “Let’s leave these traitors, Dil.”

Dylan laughed, letting herself be dragged down the sidewalk.

When they were far enough away, Kimberly leaned into Dylan. “Don’t worry, if it helps, they won’t be together much longer. I doubt it at least,” She whispered into Dylan’s ear.

Dylan gave her best smile, nodding. They always seemed to notice when she was upset and raced to fix the issue. The way she felt with Jason couldn’t even compare to how she felt with them, but they were second best. What more could she ask of them?

The rest of the walk was in silence. Kimberly and Dylan walked ahead of the group, arm in arm, with Amber and Alison a few feet behind them. Dick and Damian walked behind their girlfriends, and Tim and Jason remained at the back.

When they reached the pool, Jason and Dick immediately headed for the slide while Damian and Alison made a beeline for the snack bar.

“Whoever can make the biggest splash jumping in gets to make the loser pay for dinner?” Amber suggested, looking at Dylan and Kimberly suggestively.

“You’re on! I want sushi!” Kimberly declared, kicking her shoes and jack off before sprinting for the pool.

“Hell no, I want Ihop!” Dylan chased after her, jumping in just seconds after her.

Amber was the last to jump in, leaving Tim by their things.

“Who won?” Amber asked Tim when the three came back up for air.

Tim waited a few seconds to answer. He hadn’t really been paying attention, plus Dylan and Kimberly had jumped in nearly at the same time.

“Tie?” He shrugged, looking down at them from the edge of the pool.

All three of them glared at Tim, promptly splashing him.

“You’re paying for our food then!” Dylan declared, going underwater and pouting. She was really hoping she’d get Ihop. But Amber didn’t like Ihop and said it was the second-worst place to eat next to fast food joints.

She swam to the other side of the pool, staying under the water until she reached the wall. Unfortunately, she found the wall by slamming into it with her head.

The impact made her lose her breath and inhale a small bit of water. She came up in a coughing fit, the top of her head throbbing.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked, swimming over to her from the slide.

“I breathed in some water when I hit the wall,” She managed out between coughs.

Not even a moment later, Jason burst out laughing.

Once Dylan recovered from her near-death experience, she hit Jason on the back of his head.

“What was that for?” He glared at Dylan, holding the back of his head.

“Laughing at me!” She glared back.

Jason chuckled, finding Dylan’s pouty face adorable. His eyes traveled down to her lips, noticing how they were chapped. He remembered her spending an entire hour a few months ago ranting about how much she disliked makeup, despite wearing it daily. She wasn’t wearing any today.

Dylan shifted under Jason’s stare. It wasn’t horrible, but it wasn’t great either.

_He’s taken._

She repeated the two words in her head, forcing herself to maintain a reasonable distance from him. He was happy with someone else; she wasn’t willing to ruin that for him.

“Dilly! C’mon, I wanna go down the slide together!”

Dylan looked around for the speaker. She found Alison waving her over eagerly, on the other side of the pool by the slide.

“Hell no, I can’t swim!” Dylan called back to her.

“Weren’t you just swimming?” Jason cocked a brow at her.

“Not where I can’t touch. I can’t come above the water and flat, and I can’t do water in my eyes.”

Jason crossed his arms over his chest, watching her.

The look made Dylan shift uncomfortably.

“C’mon, we’re settling this now.” He grabbed Dylan’s hand and started pulling her away from the wall.

“What’re you doing?” Dylan demanded, struggling against Jason’s hold. They were getting closer and closer to the deep end.

“Teaching you to swim.”

The floor sank, and Dylan lost her footing, immediately clutching to Jason for dear life.

Jason struggled with the additional weight but managed to rebalance them both after a second.

“Jason Peter Todd, I’m going to murder you brutally when I can touch the floor again!” Dylan shrieked, arms and legs wrapped around Jason, staring down at the water fearfully. She couldn’t see the bottom, and that made her heart race.

Jason laughed. “You wanna touch the bottom?” He had a mischievous look in his eyes that everyone except Dylan noticed, the latter busy eyeing the depths of the water.

“Yes!” She answered, earning a few amused looks from those around.

“Hold your breath.”

Before Dylan could comprehend Jason’s words, he held her close and dove underwater.

Dylan struggled, not expecting the sudden lack of air. She was pulled down until her feet just barely touched the bottom of the pool.

When they came back up, Dylan tightened her grip around Jason. She couldn’t seem to get enough air in her lungs, coughing with every inhale.

“I hate you!” She sputtered out between wet coughs.

Jason laughed, moving to hold Dylan bridal style. He loved the way Dylan instinctively moved to wrap her arms around his neck. He would never admit how much he loved their proximity; how close they were.

“Really? Cause I think you secretly love me.” He had this glint in his eyes that Dylan couldn’t quite name.

She wished he knew just how right he was, but he didn’t. And she wasn’t about to ruin his relationship just to tell him the truth.

When she didn’t shoot back with some quick-witted insult, Jason’s smile dimmed, and his brows furrowed. Had he taken the joke too far? He was just about to ask her when Kimberly shouted at them.

“Dil come here! Secret girl meeting!” Kimberly was soaking, a towel wrapped around her waist. She was standing near the snack bar.

“It’s not secret if you announce it to everyone!” Jason shot back and readjusted Dylan in his arms before swimming her to the ladder closest to Kimberly.

Dylan reached for the metal stairs when she was close enough and pulled herself out of the pool.

Kimberly led her to Alison and Amber to a small area behind a fence filled with tables.

“What’s this _secret girl meeting_ about?” Dylan asked when she sat down at the table, pulling Alison’s cheesy nachos closer.

“Amber has something she needs to tell us,” Alison explained, yanking her nachos back from Dylan.

Amber squirmed in her seat, self-conscious from all the stares. She knew she had to tell them; it would come out sooner or later. And she wanted them to be the first to know; whether that was disrespectful to Dick or not didn’t matter. This was something she needed her friend’s help with.

She took a breath. “I’m pregnant.” The moment the words passed her lips, she felt her mouth go dry, her heartbeat pounding like a war drum in her ears.

What felt like a millennium passed before anyone spoke up. During that time of silence, Amber could’ve sworn she would die of a heart attack.

“With who?” Alison demanded, grabbing Amber’s hands and looking her in the eyes excitedly.

“That’s the stupidest question ever, Ally! Of course, it’s Dick, who else has she been fucking?” Dylan answered before Amber could even process the question.

Alison glared at Dylan, seriously considering hitting her with something.

“The real question to ask here is how long?” Kimberly ignored the miniature war happening next to her.

“The doctor said about a month and a half. I haven’t told anyone else yet.”

“Not even Dick?” Alison looked at Amber, astonished.

Amber shook her head, opening her mouth to reply but stopped when she caught sight of Jason approaching the table.

“Can I steal Dylan away for a minute?” Jason looked uncharacteristically remorseful.

Dylan nodded, looking at the girls before following Jason over to their stuff strewn about over two pool chairs.

“What’s up?” She asked, noticing the way Jason clenched and unclenched his fists.

“Jen called. She found out I’m back in town and wants to go out.” Jason cut himself off, finding himself unable to say what that meant.

But they both knew what it meant. It meant that, once again, Jason was leaving to go to Jennifer.

“Are you leaving now?” She swallowed, heat rising in her throat.

He’s dating Jennifer now. Whether she liked that or not, she had to let him go. They’d meet up again later, or in a few months when Jennifer finally relaxed her grip on him.

Jason nodded, unable to look the girl in the eye. Neither liked the sudden turn of events.

Dylan kept her head down. She couldn’t bear to watch Jason walk away again.

“I’ll text you later,” Jason said to her, stuff in his hands.

“Jason-” Dylan looked up, blinking away tears.

Jason stopped in his tracks, looking back at her, waiting.

She went to say something, anything to get him to stay. But the words died on her tongue. And she did something that amazed them both.

Jason wasn’t expecting it, didn’t know what to do. One second he and Dylan were standing a few feet away, the next Dylan’s lunging for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

It felt so familiar, so right. Jason hesitated only for a second before dropping his things and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He hoisted her up, turning and pushing her against a wall.

The kiss didn’t last nearly long enough, interrupted by Jason’s phone ringing on the ground. He desperately wanted to ignore it, but they both knew who it was by the ringtone.

Dylan felt her feet connect with hot concrete, reality hitting her at the same time as the heated stone. She watched Jason gather his things and leave. When he looked back at her, she averted her gaze, staring at a puddle instead.

The moment he was gone, she headed back for the food court. The girls were still where she had left them.

“Dil? What’s wrong?” Alison asked, rushing to her friend and wrapping her small arms around the older girl.

Dylan sniffled and hugged back, welcoming Amber and Kimberly into the hug.

“What’d Jason want? Do we have to kill him?” Kimberly asked, looking around the area for the cursed second oldest bat-son.

Dylan laughed and shook her head, wiping away a few tears. “No- no, it’s nothing like that. Jennifer wanted him to go over there, so he left.”

She kissed him. How could she have done that? Years and years of him dating girls. None of them had lasted as long as he and Jennifer had, and none of them nearly as possessive as Jennifer, but what did that matter? She had kissed Jason freaking Todd. While he was dating another girl.

None of the girls believed her, but they didn’t fight her on the topic.

Amber dragged Dylan to the slide, forcing her to go down it with her. She even helped the brunette swim to the wall of the pool.

They made it their mission to cheer Dylan up, the boys joining in.

Dick pushed Dylan into the pool, receiving a string of curses shortly after. Tim pushed him in as punishment. Damian paid for food, letting them order whatever they wanted at the snack bar. Alison and Tim tried their best to teach her how to swim but failed miserably when Amber pulled Dylan down by the ankles.

It was meant to be a prank, but it still terrified Dylan. She refused to get in the deep end with any of them afterward.

“It was a joke!” Amber pleaded, trying to get Dylan back into the water.

“You nearly drowned me! You’re as bad as Jason!” Dylan shouted at her, ignoring the pang in her chest at the name.

“C’mon, please? The pool closes in two hours, and we still gotta go get dinner!” Amber swam up to her, grabbing her arm and tugging gently.

Dylan pulled away from her. “No, I’d rather go get dinner now. My stomach is empty.”

“Do you really wanna leave now?” Tim asked, walking up to them with Damian.

“We don’t have to,” Dylan reasoned, turning to the two.

Damian rolled his eyes and pulled Dylan up, Tim helping Amber out of the water.

“Idiot. If you’re hungry and wish to leave, then we can leave,” Damian scolded, frowning at Dylan’s confused look.

“We don’t have to go,” She insisted.

No one replied to her; instead, they headed for their things. Tim headed off to find Kimberly, taking both his and her stuff with him.

They went to Denny’s for dinner, mainly for the cheesecake. Dylan focused her attention mostly on her phone, hoping for a text from Jason. She gagged when Amber and Dick started feeding each other. Alison stole Damian’s fries, providing him a few bites of her cheesecake as an apology. Kimberly and Tim talked schematics and firewalls, no one else understanding a thing they said.

Eventually, Dick took Dylan’s phone, promising to return it later. When she asked for backup, no one provided it.

They played games, and Dick _almost_ said every dad joke known to mankind. Dylan and Kimberly took turns, hitting Dick for every joke. Amber tried stopping them, tossing in a few jokes of her own. But she just got hit by Tim for her jokes.

After dinner, Kimberly, Alison, Tim, and Damian walked Dylan home. They didn’t trust nighttime Gotham enough to let any of them wander alone, and Dick was staying the night at Amber, who lived close by.

“You sure you’re okay?” Kimberly asked when they reached Dylan’s front door.

“I’m one-hundred percent positive.” Dylan rolled her eyes, holding a to-go box of cheesecake and her house keys.

“When’s the due date?” Alison teased. Her mischievous smile only grew when Kimberly nudged her with her elbow.

“I don’t know, ask Amber smartass,” Dylan shot back. “See you guys tomorrow.”

They bid Dylan goodnight and headed down the street.

Dylan waited for them to turn down another street before entering her house, dropping her stuff on the nearby table and sliding to the floor. Her thoughts consumed her, reminding her of her earlier actions. She was exhausted.

In a last-ditch effort, she checked her phone, hoping and wishing more than ever to have a message. But the only message she had gotten was Amber saying goodnight in the group chat. She rose to her feet, defeat settling into her bones.

**_(10:36 PM)_ ** **Dil: Night Jay....hope you had a good day with Jennifer**

She hit send before she could rethink it and headed for her room.

She feared what tomorrow would bring. Jason would most likely have questions. Questions Dylan wasn’t sure she wanted or could answer.

A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled on pajamas and curled up under her comforter.

At least for now, she could pretend she was safe and didn’t love a man who was taken.


	5. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber finally tells Dick the big news.  
> Dylan deals with Jason's bitchy girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after the last chapter!

**Wednesday, June 27, 2018**

“I didn’t drink enough coffee this morning,” Kimberly whined, hands shoved in her pockets.

The sun was high in the sky and burning its unforgiving rays down on her and Dylan. Neither enjoyed being in this weather, but it was for their friend, so they’d make an exception.

“You know I was in a call with Keith last night, he was talking about this article he read about why caffeine is bad, and you should quit it,” Dylan recalled fondly. She always had interesting conversations with the man; his travels made great topics.

“I will cut you like a fruit ninja,” Kimberly snapped at Dylan. Her eyes were narrow and dangerous with the threat.

Dylan laughed, not taking the threat to her life seriously despite the murderous glint in the other’s eyes.

“Amber know you’re talking to her brother?” Kimberly inquired, smiling at a jogger passing them.

“Why is it any of her business? I’m sure if Keith wanted to talk to her, he would.” Dylan sipped her iced tea.

Kimberly shrugged, kicking at a pebble on the sidewalk. She stared at her army boots. “Talk to Jason yet?”

Dylan looked out into the traffic. She really didn’t want to talk about it, but the others didn’t seem to get the hint. Ever since the trip two weeks ago, she had avoided Jason, ignoring his calls and texts. Just as she had expected, he wanted an explanation for the kiss, and she wasn’t ready to give him one yet.

“Dil! You have to talk to him sooner or later; he’s gonna be at the manor today for Amber’s big reveal. And based on what Alison said yesterday, he’s bringing Jennifer with him.” Kimberly hit Dylan’s arm lightly.

“I know that!” Dylan snapped, glaring at Kimberly before softening her gaze. “It’s expected, right? Who wouldn’t bring their girlfriend? This is just something I need to get used to. He’s with that witch now; there’s nothing I can do about it.” She shoved her hands in her back pockets.

Kimberly watched her friend with sympathetic eyes, wrapping her arm around the girl’s shoulder. “Hey, you’ll get through this. We’re all here for you, and if you fall, then we’ll kick your ass till you’re off it.”

Dylan snorted, wrapping an arm around Kimberly and resting her head on her shoulder. “Thanks for the shitty pep talk.”

“Anytime. Now let’s get a move on; if we’re the last ones there, I’m murdering your ass.”

“My ass is too cute for you to murder.” Dylan snorted.

Kimberly smacked her ass, causing Dylan to yelp and burst out laughing.

“Mean! At least as me to dinner first.” Dylan teased, shielding her bottom from further attacks.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and walked ahead of Dylan. “You’re paying.”

Dylan narrowed her eyes and chased after the other, threatening to choke her with a hanger.

They didn’t get to the manor for another few hours, mostly due to them getting sidetracked at a café. Kimberly wouldn’t admit it, but she had been happy for the stop. She had obtained more coffee, and Dylan got some cute dude’s number. Though they both knew she wouldn’t call it.

“You’re late!” Alison shouted at them when they walked through the front doors of the Wayne Manor.

“The queen is never late. Everyone else is simply early,” Dylan declared, flipping her hair, and walking past the smaller girl.

“Really now?” Kimberly raised an eyebrow in Dylan’s direction. She watched Dylan turn and stick her tongue out at them before disappearing into the living room.

“Queens don’t fawn over little peasant boys!” Alison called after her before turning to Kimberly. “Remind me to change her nickname to QueenNotQueen in the group chat.”

Kimberly nodded and followed Alison into the living room.

Alison and Kimberly frowned, seeing Dylan awkwardly shift as Jason tried talking to her. At Jason’s side was Jennifer, clinging to the boy and smirking at Dylan.

_That little witch._

They watched from the doorway for a few minutes, seeing Dylan try to edge away from the two. They were ready to step in and stop Jason when someone else did it for them.

“Now that we’re all here,” Amber bellowed, getting everyone’s attention from her place in front of the TV. “I think it’s high time the boys learn why they were called here. Right girls?” She looked to the others knowingly.

Dylan nodded, quickly stepping next to her in favor of getting away from Jason.

Amber smiled at her friends before approaching her lover, grabbing his hands, and kissing his knuckles. “Dick, baby, we’ve been dating for a good minute now.” She couldn’t hide the smile if she wanted to. “I love you to the end of the world.”

“I love you too, my sweet angel.” Dick wrapped his arms around her, kissing her tenderly.

Dylan sneaked out of the room, heading for the kitchen. She had other things to do, things that didn’t involve watching happy couples be happy.

“Alfred, go enjoy a break. I got the food. I’ve got something special planned.” She smiled at the butler when she entered the kitchen.

The elderly man looked at her, smiling softly and nodding. “Very well. Please do not hesitate to ask for my help Master Dylan.”

He was gone.

Dylan slipped on an apron, finding them in one of the drawers. She planned on making everyone’s favorites. It took her a week of studying and practicing, but she got it somewhat down.

For Dick, she would make a Romani pastry called _Blini_ ; for Jason enchiladas, Tim would want Dandan noodles, and Damian loved _Za’tar_ sandwiches. She bought Amber a pre-made cheesecake but would be making Alison and Kimberly their cinnamon rolls and cupcakes with varying icing.

It wasn’t much, but it was what she could accomplish.

She could hear the chatter from the other room. The excited squeal from Dick, the congratulations. Somewhere in her chest, she hurt, but she chose to ignore it. She couldn’t let trivial things get in her way; she had to remain okay.

To distract herself, she played music on her phone, blasting a mixture of genres and dancing along. She hummed the lyrics, twirling around the large kitchen covered in flour.

Dylan was in her own world, forgetting about her little dilemma with Jennifer and Jason. Kissing a man that’s taken. What had she been thinking?

“Dylan.” Jennifer paused the music, staring at the other, unamused.

Dylan jumped, tripping over her own feet and falling on her butt. She stared up at the blonde, pushing herself off the floor and dusting the flour off her bottom. “Jennifer.” She turned to the counter, putting all her focus on baking. Could Jennifer hear how loud her heart was? No way she didn’t, it was nearly exploding in her chest.

“Can we talk? Without distractions?”

Dylan froze. She nodded. “Sure.” Slowly she turned to look at the other.

It was clear to see why Jason had chosen Jennifer. Good looks, slim body, wealthy family, future practically set in stone. Everything Dylan wasn’t.

“You need to back off. It’s clear as day to anyone but Jason that you love him.” Jennifer crossed her arms.

Where did this come from? Dylan gawked at the girl, unable to reply.

“I’m only giving you this one warning. The next time you will pay dearly for it. Stay. Away. From Jason. Understood? You’re just a side character in our romance, no one important. And when Jason realizes this, if he hasn’t already, he’ll throw you out like yesterday’s trash.” Jennifer shifted her weight, one knee bent.

Dylan narrowed her eyes. She couldn’t deny anything, but it didn’t make her any happier to hear it, especially from Jennifer.

“I’m not about to let you ruin what we have going on here. Do what’s right for Jason and leave, get out of his life. Never contact him again.” Jennifer turned, her stilettos echoing throughout the room as she marched out of the room.

“What’d fake face want?” Alison walked into the kitchen moments after Jennifer left.

Dylan scoffed, resuming her baking. “To bitch talk. Saying some shit about how I should stay away from Jason if I knew what was best.”

“Is she getting stupider?” Alison hopped up on the island, eyeing her friend closely.

“Knowing her? Maybe.” Dylan hummed, slicing the sandwiches into halves.

Silence.

“So, what’s the issue?” Alison crossed her legs.

Dylan huffed, slamming the butter knife on the counter. “She’s right!”

Alison furrowed her brows. “About?”

“This!” Dylan gestured with her hands wildly. “Me and Jason!”

Alison frowned. “Do you really believe that?”

Dylan looked down. “I don’t know. They’re happy together, happier than I’ve ever seen him. Is it really right of me to get in the way of that?”

Alison gawked at her friend, mouth wide open. “Seriously? He’s the happiest you’ve ever seen him? Are you that blind?”

Dylan glared at the younger girl. “He’s happy with her! You can see it; I can see it!”

Damian stepped into the room. “Beloved, we’re picking out a movie.” He paused, looking at the two girls. “Spencer, is something the matter?”

“Dilly’s having love issues. Jennifer’s being an asshole as usual,” Alison answered for Dylan.

Dylan glared. “That was private, you asshole.”

“Todd’s significant other? She’s hardly suitable for him; it is clear she is only after Father’s money.” Damian scowled, holding Alison’s hand.

“She told Dilly to get out of Jason’s life. I’m not sure if she knows Dilly kissed Jason at the pool, though.” Alison grabbed a small bowl of chips left out on the island with her free hand, sitting it in her lap and munching on them.

“Great to know privacy’s still a thing,” Dylan shook her head, turning away from the two.

“Should I eradicate her? I will be happy to; she is a nuisance and is clouding Todd’s judgment.” Damian almost seemed _excited_ at the thought of killing Jennifer.

“No, she’s done no harm. I’m in the wrong, remember? She didn’t kiss anyone’s boyfriend other than her own.” Dylan leaned against the counter parallel to the island.

“Then what’re you going to do, Dilly?” Alison peered at Dylan curiously.

From the doorway, Jason cleared his throat. “Can we talk, Dil?”

Dylan looked at him. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. “Sure.”

He led her out into the courtyard.

“What?” She sat on a concrete backless bench, avoiding eye contact.

“You’ve been acting weird, avoiding me the past few weeks. Why?” Jason sat next to her.

She dug her nails into her palms. What could she tell him?

_Hey, I know it’s none of my business, and I’m probably digging too deeply into this, but I think your girlfriend is a nobody who’s only interested in your money. And instead of her, I think we should go out. Because I’m hopelessly in love with you._

Yeah, that’d go over well with Jason. Hot-tempered, impulsive, vigilante, and selfish Jason Todd. But she couldn’t hate him.

“What was that kiss at the pool about?” He tried a different approach, shifting impatiently.

She breathed through her nose, eyes pinched shut. “Nothing. Just drop it.”

As if that were believable.

“Will you stop for just a few minutes and talk to me?” He moved in front of her, sitting on his knees. “You’re confusing the _fuck_ outta me here, Dil. What’s going on?”

Dylan wanted to cry and hug him. The look in his eyes sent a knife straight through her heart. She was suffocating.

“I thought we were good, then you go and kiss me. And now you’re ignoring me and hiding in kitchens like someone’s housewife!”

She couldn’t stop the snort, covering her mouth and nose.

Jason smiled. Maybe he _was_ making headway. “Talk to me? Like we used to. C’mon get whatever it is off your chest?”

Could she tell him no? Dylan sighed, running her hands through her hair. “It’s just…” She smacked her knees. “Jason, I-” She took a breath. “You’re-”

“Jason?” Jennifer stepped out into the courtyard, staring daggers into her boyfriend. “What’re you doing out here with her? Let’s go back inside; they’re celebrating.”

“One-second babe, go inside without me.” Jason looked back at her.

“Babe!” Jennifer stomped her foot. She pouted.

“I- Uh, sorry, I gotta go. We’ll talk later, okay?” Jason smiled at Dylan before standing up and going back inside with Jennifer.

Dylan watched him go.

When he was gone, she carded her fingers through her hair again, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Her phone buzzed.

**_(7:28 PM)_ ** **Dad: where’re you I need you to go to the store**

Dylan took a breath, steadied herself.

**_(7:29 PM)_ ** **Dylan: omw**

She straightened, opting to go around the manor. One of the girls could return her jacket later. It was better than facing them, showing them just how much she was getting worked up over a _boy._

Cliché, right? A teenage girl, getting flustered and upset over a boy. Dylan thought girls were supposed to be stronger than that? But she couldn’t help it. Jason was her closest friend, sometimes closer than the girls. She did the dumb thing and got too close, though. Now she was hurting.

“Where’ve you been!” Her dad was sitting on the couch when she got back.

Dylan cringed at the smell. Alcohol. “I was with the girls. What do I need to get from the store?”

David looked up, frowning at her. “List’s on the fridge. Pick up a thing of beer while you’re at it. Make it two.”

She nodded and turned into the kitchen.

“You okay?” Her dad called from the living room.

“Y- Yeah. Just a long day, nothing special or important.” She ripped the list off the fridge, looking over it. “Mom, get paid?”

“Yeah, she’s working late today. Her card should be either on the counter or table, don’t remember which.”

Dylan rolled her eyes, finding the credit card on the island counter. “Found it.”

“Be safe. I love you.”

Dylan smiled before twisting the front door open. “Love you too, Dad.”

She took the jeep to the store. Usually, her mom would take it to work; they only had one vehicle. But lately, Dylan had gotten to use the jeep a lot more due to her mom getting rides from her coworkers.

When she got to the store, her phone buzzed. Was everyone texting her today?

**(8:12 PM) Kimmy: Dick proposed. lucky you you’re the maid of honor, jay’s best man why’d you leave early?**

Strangely, Dylan couldn’t bring herself to be excited. She was the maid-of-honor for one of her best friend’s wedding. Great! Right? She wasn’t sure.

Dylan didn’t reply to Kimberly’s message. What did her leaving matter? It wasn’t like she was wanted there; Jennifer had made that painfully clear. Plus, she didn’t want to sit through watching them make out and basically shove their happiness in her face.

The grocery trip didn’t take long. Dylan muted her phone before she entered the store, wanting time to think for herself. But the more she thought about it, the more frustrated she became. Eventually, she just threw things in the cart and hurried out. Screw thinking things through. It was hopeless anyway.

Back at her house, Dylan found David passed out on the couch, snoring loudly with a half-empty beer next to him. She groaned and cleaned up his mess, covering him with a blanket, and adjusting the thermostat.

After putting the groceries away, she soaked in a hot bath, filling it with bubbles.

“Jason and Jennifer.” She felt the way her mouth and tongue formed the words. The way they rose in her throat and past her lips. She didn’t like it.

She sank lower, exhaling under the water and watching the bubbles float. There was another month until school started back up. She’d be a senior, same as Jason. Could she avoid him all year? Maybe she could convince her parents to let her transfer to an online school? How far was she willing to go to avoid him?

She didn’t know.

That night her sleep wasn’t so peaceful. She tossed and turned, dreaming of dark nights and freezing temperatures.


	6. A Guide to Giving Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan's world gets turned upsidedown when someone close to her gets hurt.

**Wednesday, July 11, 2018**

**_(1:48 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): where’s dil? I need to talk to her about wedding invitations**

**_(1:49 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): leave her be, she’s taking some time to herself**

**_(1:52 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): it’s been nearly 2 weeks how long is her “time to herself” gonna last?**

**_(1:52 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): she hasn’t talked to us since the pregnancy reveal =(**

**_(1:53 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): didn’t you see the news? there was a huge accident a few days ago, some carpool for a company got completely totaled**

**_(1:54 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): I think it was the same company dil’s mom works at**

**_(1:56 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): ya dad pulled a few strings for me and said her mom was in the crash and hospitalized dunno after that tho**

**_(1:56 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): I tried txting her after i found out but she’s not replying and she’s never home anymore**

**_(2:03 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): tats more important than wedding invitation should we go see her?**

**_(2:05 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): do you think shell appreciate that?**

**_(2:07 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): why wouldn’t she?**

**_(2:08 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): her moms hospitalized which leaves her with her alcoholic father and on top of that she has to deal with Jennifer breathing down her neck anytime she thinks about talking to jay**

**_(2:10 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): but were her friends so wouldn’t some support be nice?**

**_(2:13 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): I’m with am on this sometimes all someone needs is a few close friends to comfort them**

**_(2:14 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): this is dil remember? the ”cool” kid, the emotionally “stable” teenager, the “everything is my duty” teenager**

**_(2:14 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): ……….**

**_(2:20 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): can we rlly just ignore her in her time of need tho?**

**_(2:22 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): she’s not exactly asking for our help or support**

**_(2:23 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): maybe she doesn’t know how? maybe she doesn’t know whats best for her**

**_(2:23 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): -_-**

**_(2:26 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): school starts up next month**

**_(2:27 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): how is that important?**

**_(2:28 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): we could see if she talks to us by then or not**

**_(2:28 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): pfft**

**_(2:28 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): issue?**

**_(2:29 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): shes stubborn ams do you rlly think shell talk to us then? dilly is the type to avoid her problems right?**

**_(2:30 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): ……good point….so whadduya suggest we do**

**_(2:30 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): go visit her! bring her cake and sweets and everything dilly likes**

**_(2:32 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): money?**

**_(2:34 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): ….nvm**

Dylan looked up from her phone and at the woman lying in the hospital bed.

Three times. Three times she had flatlined since the accident. The doctors had just barely managed to revive her every time.

Her deadbeat father hadn’t shown up once. He was either off at work or drunk somewhere in the house, if he hadn’t already drunk all the beers, that is. Oh well, she didn’t care. He could do whatever he wanted.

Jason had blown up her phone, asking about her mom and how things were going. He also said they needed to talk but promised to give her time.

Dylan wasn’t sure she wanted to have any talk with Jason anytime soon.

“Dylan Spencer?” Doctor Dudley walked into the room, clipboard in hand.

The girl nodded.

“We’ve been looking over your mother’s reports since the accident. Her spinal cord was severed, as you’ve been informed.” He looked down at his clipboard.

Again, she nodded, fingers gripping the sleeves of her jacket.

“We’ve done a CT scan as well as an MRI on her; both indicate brain damage. The CT scan revealed a hemorrhage in the brain, as well as contusions, and we believe swelling of the brain tissue.” His voice was calm, too calm for the situation.

“What- What does that mean for her?” Watery eyes looked at the pale woman on the bed.

“We won’t be able to give in detail the extensiveness of her injury until she wakes up, but we’re going to insert a probe through the skull to monitor the pressure from the swelling tissue. After she wakes up, we’ll be able to tell you more.”

Dylan nodded numbly. Brain damage? That couldn’t be real. Hemorrhage? Contusions? That was bleeding in the brain and bruised brain tissue. How could that be possible from just a car wreck?

Nurses guided her to the waiting room with promises to let her return after the probe was inserted.

Dylan didn’t wait and walked home. No point in staying in a hospital room with an unconscious woman. There were no signs of her waking up anyway.

The entire way home, her phone vibrated, but she barely noticed it from its position in her back pocket.

When she got home, she collapsed on her bed, not bothering to change clothes or charge her phone. All she wanted to do was drift off to a dream where her mother wasn’t lying broken in a hospital bed.

The next morning Dylan woke up to an empty house and a ringing house phone.

It was the hospital.

Her mom had woken up, and the doctor wanted to speak with her.

She didn’t bother changing clothes; she just grabbed her phone and slipped on a pair of flip flips before rushing out the door.

“Dylan, it’s great to see you again.” Doctor Dudley met her in the waiting room. He didn’t comment on her outfit, though his expression did soften at the frantic look in Dylan’s eyes.

“You wanted to speak with me?” She followed him down the hall.

“Yes, your mother woke up late last night. She’s in surgery right now to stop the bleeding. After that, we’ll put her on a few different medications; these medications will most likely need to be continued after she’s released. She’ll be put on pain medications, anti-seizure medications, and diuretics.” He kept a steady pace down the hallway, nodding to his co-workers as he passed them.

Dylan struggled to keep up with the doctor’s words. She nodded anyway.

“I’m going to highly recommend she is admitted into an inpatient rehabilitation unit; she’s going to need to relearn everyday skills such as walking. During the time she was conscious, she showed signs of difficulty talking, so she’s going to be assigned to a speech pathologist, as well as a neuropsychologist. A physical therapist will also be needed, as well as a traumatic brain injury nurse specialist who will double as a rehabilitation nurse.”

They stopped in front of Dylan’s mother’s room.

“It will be a long and tiring process, but Elaina will need your help just as much as her nurses.”

“I’ll help in any way I can,” Dylan promised. And she meant it; she’d do anything to help her mother get to where she was before the wreck.

The doctor nodded. “Her surgery will be finished soon; she’ll be taken to this room afterward. You may wait here or go home; we will call you when she is ready for visitors.” He looked at Dylan’s disheveled state. “Change clothes, get some rest. It’ll do Elaina no good if her daughter isn’t taking care of herself.”

Dylan nodded, smiling as the doctor pat her shoulder before he walked away.

She stepped into the hospital room, staring at the spot, the bed was supposed to be. It was the same room she had been in before.

It wasn’t long before Dylan found herself wandering around the hospital, unable to keep still in that empty hospital room. After fifteen minutes of wandering, she found herself in the waiting room.

People filled the seats, some crying, some looking like a zombie, some in a daze.

Something in Dylan ached, and she turned away from them, hurrying out of the hospital before she threw up.

What was she supposed to do? Her mom had brain damage. That was more important than her pitiful boy issues. Right? If so, then why was he still on her mind? Why did she want nothing more than to go wrap her arms around him and cry?

The girl shook her head and walked back home. There was nothing Jason could do anyway. Nothing for her or her mom. Crying was useless right now. Her tears weren’t magical.

Back at home, Dylan plopped on the couch and looked through all her missed messages.

Most of the messages were from the girls threatening to burst down her door and demand answers if she didn’t respond immediately. A few were from Jason, even fewer from his brothers.

But one stood out from the rest—one from her aunt.

**_(2:58 PM)_ ** **Miranda: Dylan, your uncle and I heard about the accident. We spoke with David earlier and concluded that you will stay with us until it all gets sorted out. Until further notice, you’ll also be transporting to and from school while at my house. So, pack plenty of clothes and school supplies. We’ll be down later today after Michael gets off work.**

She was going to stay at her aunt’s and uncle’s house? Why hadn’t Dad told her about this?

Whether Dylan would admit it or not, going to her aunt’s house was an escape. She could hide away from society there, help out at her aunt’s flower shop until summer break ended. Maybe even after school started.

Dylan packed a suitcase full of clothes, body products, makeup, electronics, and notebooks. Who ever said she wasn’t a great packer?

An hour after she had her things packed, Dylan was dying of boredom. She wanted to talk to someone, go to the hospital maybe. But there was no point in doing any of that! Her mom still wasn’t out of surgery, and the others would ask her questions that she didn’t want to answer.

So, Dylan opted to distract herself by blasting music in her earbuds and dancing around the living room. It was something to do, a distraction, no matter how stupid she looked.

She got through five songs, twisting, and twirling around the room before her music cut out. The noise was replaced with her ringtone.

An unknown number.

“Hello?” Dylan eased her breathing, forcing her heart rate to calm down.

“Heard your mom was in the hospital.” How the hell did Jennifer get her phone number? “Bummer. Guess she just couldn’t wait to get away from you, huh?”

“What do you want?” Dylan rolled her eyes.

“For you to block Jason’s number and social media accounts, never contact him again.” Jennifer almost sounded cheeky.

“You’re joking.” Dylan scoffed. No fucking way.

“Meet me at the park. I’ll do it myself.”

Dylan was out the door before Jennifer could finish her sentence. “I’m on my way.”

The call ended without another word.

Jason was at the park with Jennifer, it turns out. They seemed to be having some sort of picnic date thing.

Dylan didn’t care.

She strolled straight up to Jennifer and decked her in the face, leaving her knuckles red and aching.

Jennifer jerked back, hands flying to her face. She looked at Dylan, cradling her cheek. Blood dripped from her nose. “Bitch!”

Dylan turned and marched off.

“What the fuck, Dil?” Jason grabbed Dylan’s wrist, forcing her to face him.

“Let me go, Jason.” Dylan didn’t even have to fake the venom in her voice. She was pissed. At Jason, at the driver responsible for her mom’s accident, at Jennifer. At the world.

“No, explain what the fuck that was!” Jason grabbed her other wrist.

Dylan couldn’t meet his eyes. She tried pulling out of his grasp, but he was stronger. Her eyes burned, unshed tears coming to the surface. She struggled harder, yelling for him to let her go.

Her phone rang. Dylan froze, taking a minute before realizing what the noise was. When she did recognize the sound, her shoulders slumped, relief washing over her. Save by the phone.

Jason let her go, allowing her to grab her phone. But he remained close by in case she tried to run.

“Hello?” Dylan avoided looking at Jason, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Dylan? Where you at? We found your stuff by the door, but you’re not here.” It was Miranda.

Dylan could’ve married her aunt then and there. “Uh- yeah, sorry, I went on a walk. I’m on my way, sorry for making you wait.”

“It’s fine, doll. Where are you? We’ll come get you, we already put your things in the car. We’re having a cookout tonight with some neighbors.”

“Really? Dolly still live next to you?”

“Yeah! She’s all grown up now, though, or that’s what she thinks. She’s excited to see you again.”

Dylan ignored Jason’s furrowed brows. “Same here. I’ll see you in a few? I’m at the park.”

“We’ll be there, momentarily, sweetheart! There’ll be a fee for the taxi service, though.” Miranda laughed.

Dylan responded with a small laugh of her own. “Sure, I’ll see you soon.”

When the call ended, Jason eyed her expectantly. “Dolly? You’re going to your aunt’s?” He looked behind him, at Jennifer still tending to her bruised cheek. “Why’d you hit her?”

Dylan finally turned to Jason. Her chest tightened, the back of her eyes burning. “No reason, I have to go.”

“Dylan!” Jason chased after her.

“What, Jay?” Dylan threw her hands in the air, turning to face him. “What do you want me to tell you?”

“The truth!” Jason looked at her pleadingly. Why did this girl have so much control over him?

Dylan felt lava creep up her throat, choking her. “You want the truth? Your girlfriend’s a control freak who’s been threatening me for the last two and a half weeks! My mom got into a car wreck because she didn’t just drive her own God damned car, and now, she’s facing brain damage and months of recovery! Dad’s a damned washed-up alcoholic, and now I’m being sent to my aunt and uncle’s house until Mom’s back on her feet! If that ever even happens! Why? Oh, because she’s _fucking brain damaged_! That the answer you wanted?” Her voice cracked, chest heaving.

Jason stepped back. “Jennifer’s a bit controlling, yeah, but she wouldn’t _threaten_ you.”

Dylan scoffed, not believing what she’d just heard. That’s what he got out of that? She turned and stomped away, blinking away the burning tears.

_It was a pointless argument anyway._

When Miranda and Michael pulled up, Dylan couldn’t get in the car fast enough. She forced herself not to look back at Jason and Jennifer as they drove away.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Miranda looked at her niece in the rearview mirror.

“Tired Auntie, just tired.” Dylan rested her head against the window, relaxing against the cool glass. She pulled her hood up, hiding her face as tears tracked down her cheeks.


	7. Dark Humor and Deviled Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan takes a walk down memory lane with childhood friends.  
> Kimberly has some shocking news for Dylan.

**Wednesday, July 11, 2018**

**_(1:48 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): where’s dil? I need to talk to her about wedding invitations**

**_(1:49 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): leave her be, she’s taking some time to herself**

**_(1:52 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): it’s been nearly 2 weeks how long is her “time to herself” gonna last?**

**_(1:52 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): she hasn’t talked to us since the pregnancy reveal =(**

**_(1:53 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): didn’t you see the news? there was a huge accident a few days ago, some carpool for a company got completely totaled**

**_(1:54 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): I think it was the same company dil’s mom works at**

**_(1:56 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): ya dad pulled a few strings for me and said her mom was in the crash and hospitalized dunno after that tho**

**_(1:56 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): I tried txting her after i found out but she’s not replying and she’s never home anymore**

**_(2:03 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): tats more important than wedding invitation should we go see her?**

**_(2:05 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): do you think shell appreciate that?**

**_(2:07 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): why wouldn’t she?**

**_(2:08 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): her moms hospitalized which leaves her with her alcoholic father and on top of that she has to deal with Jennifer breathing down her neck anytime she thinks about talking to jay**

**_(2:10 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): but were her friends so wouldn’t some support be nice?**

**_(2:13 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): I’m with am on this sometimes all someone needs is a few close friends to comfort them**

**_(2:14 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): this is dil remember? the ”cool” kid, the emotionally “stable” teenager, the “everything is my duty” teenager**

**_(2:14 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): ……….**

**_(2:20 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): can we rlly just ignore her in her time of need tho?**

**_(2:22 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): she’s not exactly asking for our help or support**

**_(2:23 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): maybe she doesn’t know how? maybe she doesn’t know whats best for her**

**_(2:23 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): -_-**

**_(2:26 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): school starts up next month**

**_(2:27 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): how is that important?**

**_(2:28 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): we could see if she talks to us by then or not**

**_(2:28 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): pfft**

**_(2:28 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): issue?**

**_(2:29 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): shes stubborn ams do you rlly think shell talk to us then? dilly is the type to avoid her problems right?**

**_(2:30 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): ……good point….so whadduya suggest we do**

**_(2:30 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): go visit her! bring her cake and sweets and everything dilly likes**

**_(2:32 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): money?**

**_(2:34 PM)_ ** **AllyKally(Alison): ….nvm**

Dylan looked up from her phone and at the woman lying in the hospital bed.

Three times. Three times she had flatlined since the accident. The doctors had just barely managed to revive her every time.

Her deadbeat father hadn’t shown up once. He was either off at work or drunk somewhere in the house, if he hadn’t already drunk all the beers, that is. Oh well, she didn’t care. He could do whatever he wanted.

Jason had blown up her phone, asking about her mom and how things were going. He also said they needed to talk but promised to give her time.

Dylan wasn’t sure she wanted to have any talk with Jason anytime soon.

“Dylan Spencer?” Doctor Dudley walked into the room, clipboard in hand.

The girl nodded.

“We’ve been looking over your mother’s reports since the accident. Her spinal cord was severed, as you’ve been informed.” He looked down at his clipboard.

Again, she nodded, fingers gripping the sleeves of her jacket.

“We’ve done a CT scan as well as an MRI on her; both indicate brain damage. The CT scan revealed a hemorrhage in the brain, as well as contusions, and we believe swelling of the brain tissue.” His voice was calm, too calm for the situation.

“What- What does that mean for her?” Watery eyes looked at the pale woman on the bed.

“We won’t be able to give in detail the extensiveness of her injury until she wakes up, but we’re going to insert a probe through the skull to monitor the pressure from the swelling tissue. After she wakes up, we’ll be able to tell you more.”

Dylan nodded numbly. Brain damage? That couldn’t be real. Hemorrhage? Contusions? That was bleeding in the brain and bruised brain tissue. How could that be possible from just a car wreck?

Nurses guided her to the waiting room with promises to let her return after the probe was inserted.

Dylan didn’t wait and walked home. No point in staying in a hospital room with an unconscious woman. There were no signs of her waking up anyway.

The entire way home, her phone vibrated, but she barely noticed it from its position in her back pocket.

When she got home, she collapsed on her bed, not bothering to change clothes or charge her phone. All she wanted to do was drift off to a dream where her mother wasn’t lying broken in a hospital bed.

The next morning Dylan woke up to an empty house and a ringing house phone.

It was the hospital.

Her mom had woken up, and the doctor wanted to speak with her.

She didn’t bother changing clothes; she just grabbed her phone and slipped on a pair of flip flips before rushing out the door.

“Dylan, it’s great to see you again.” Doctor Dudley met her in the waiting room. He didn’t comment on her outfit, though his expression did soften at the frantic look in Dylan’s eyes.

“You wanted to speak with me?” She followed him down the hall.

“Yes, your mother woke up late last night. She’s in surgery right now to stop the bleeding. After that, we’ll put her on a few different medications; these medications will most likely need to be continued after she’s released. She’ll be put on pain medications, anti-seizure medications, and diuretics.” He kept a steady pace down the hallway, nodding to his co-workers as he passed them.

Dylan struggled to keep up with the doctor’s words. She nodded anyway.

“I’m going to highly recommend she is admitted into an inpatient rehabilitation unit; she’s going to need to relearn everyday skills such as walking. During the time she was conscious, she showed signs of difficulty talking, so she’s going to be assigned to a speech pathologist, as well as a neuropsychologist. A physical therapist will also be needed, as well as a traumatic brain injury nurse specialist who will double as a rehabilitation nurse.”

They stopped in front of Dylan’s mother’s room.

“It will be a long and tiring process, but Elaina will need your help just as much as her nurses.”

“I’ll help in any way I can,” Dylan promised. And she meant it; she’d do anything to help her mother get to where she was before the wreck.

The doctor nodded. “Her surgery will be finished soon; she’ll be taken to this room afterward. You may wait here or go home; we will call you when she is ready for visitors.” He looked at Dylan’s disheveled state. “Change clothes, get some rest. It’ll do Elaina no good if her daughter isn’t taking care of herself.”

Dylan nodded, smiling as the doctor pat her shoulder before he walked away.

She stepped into the hospital room, staring at the spot, the bed was supposed to be. It was the same room she had been in before.

It wasn’t long before Dylan found herself wandering around the hospital, unable to keep still in that empty hospital room. After fifteen minutes of wandering, she found herself in the waiting room.

People filled the seats, some crying, some looking like a zombie, some in a daze.

Something in Dylan ached, and she turned away from them, hurrying out of the hospital before she threw up.

What was she supposed to do? Her mom had brain damage. That was more important than her pitiful boy issues. Right? If so, then why was he still on her mind? Why did she want nothing more than to go wrap her arms around him and cry?

The girl shook her head and walked back home. There was nothing Jason could do anyway. Nothing for her or her mom. Crying was useless right now. Her tears weren’t magical.

Back at home, Dylan plopped on the couch and looked through all her missed messages.

Most of the messages were from the girls threatening to burst down her door and demand answers if she didn’t respond immediately. A few were from Jason, even fewer from his brothers.

But one stood out from the rest—one from her aunt.

**_(2:58 PM)_ ** **Miranda: Dylan, your uncle and I heard about the accident. We spoke with David earlier and concluded that you will stay with us until it all gets sorted out. Until further notice, you’ll also be transporting to and from school while at my house. So, pack plenty of clothes and school supplies. We’ll be down later today after Michael gets off work.**

She was going to stay at her aunt’s and uncle’s house? Why hadn’t Dad told her about this?

Whether Dylan would admit it or not, going to her aunt’s house was an escape. She could hide away from society there, help out at her aunt’s flower shop until summer break ended. Maybe even after school started.

Dylan packed a suitcase full of clothes, body products, makeup, electronics, and notebooks. Who ever said she wasn’t a great packer?

An hour after she had her things packed, Dylan was dying of boredom. She wanted to talk to someone, go to the hospital maybe. But there was no point in doing any of that! Her mom still wasn’t out of surgery, and the others would ask her questions that she didn’t want to answer.

So, Dylan opted to distract herself by blasting music in her earbuds and dancing around the living room. It was something to do, a distraction, no matter how stupid she looked.

She got through five songs, twisting, and twirling around the room before her music cut out. The noise was replaced with her ringtone.

An unknown number.

“Hello?” Dylan eased her breathing, forcing her heart rate to calm down.

“Heard your mom was in the hospital.” How the hell did Jennifer get her phone number? “Bummer. Guess she just couldn’t wait to get away from you, huh?”

“What do you want?” Dylan rolled her eyes.

“For you to block Jason’s number and social media accounts, never contact him again.” Jennifer almost sounded cheeky.

“You’re joking.” Dylan scoffed. No fucking way.

“Meet me at the park. I’ll do it myself.”

Dylan was out the door before Jennifer could finish her sentence. “I’m on my way.”

The call ended without another word.

Jason was at the park with Jennifer, it turns out. They seemed to be having some sort of picnic date thing.

Dylan didn’t care.

She strolled straight up to Jennifer and decked her in the face, leaving her knuckles red and aching.

Jennifer jerked back, hands flying to her face. She looked at Dylan, cradling her cheek. Blood dripped from her nose. “Bitch!”

Dylan turned and marched off.

“What the fuck, Dil?” Jason grabbed Dylan’s wrist, forcing her to face him.

“Let me go, Jason.” Dylan didn’t even have to fake the venom in her voice. She was pissed. At Jason, at the driver responsible for her mom’s accident, at Jennifer. At the world.

“No, explain what the fuck that was!” Jason grabbed her other wrist.

Dylan couldn’t meet his eyes. She tried pulling out of his grasp, but he was stronger. Her eyes burned, unshed tears coming to the surface. She struggled harder, yelling for him to let her go.

Her phone rang. Dylan froze, taking a minute before realizing what the noise was. When she did recognize the sound, her shoulders slumped, relief washing over her. Save by the phone.

Jason let her go, allowing her to grab her phone. But he remained close by in case she tried to run.

“Hello?” Dylan avoided looking at Jason, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Dylan? Where you at? We found your stuff by the door, but you’re not here.” It was Miranda.

Dylan could’ve married her aunt then and there. “Uh- yeah, sorry, I went on a walk. I’m on my way, sorry for making you wait.”

“It’s fine, doll. Where are you? We’ll come get you, we already put your things in the car. We’re having a cookout tonight with some neighbors.”

“Really? Dolly still live next to you?”

“Yeah! She’s all grown up now, though, or that’s what she thinks. She’s excited to see you again.”

Dylan ignored Jason’s furrowed brows. “Same here. I’ll see you in a few? I’m at the park.”

“We’ll be there, momentarily, sweetheart! There’ll be a fee for the taxi service, though.” Miranda laughed.

Dylan responded with a small laugh of her own. “Sure, I’ll see you soon.”

When the call ended, Jason eyed her expectantly. “Dolly? You’re going to your aunt’s?” He looked behind him, at Jennifer still tending to her bruised cheek. “Why’d you hit her?”

Dylan finally turned to Jason. Her chest tightened, the back of her eyes burning. “No reason, I have to go.”

“Dylan!” Jason chased after her.

“What, Jay?” Dylan threw her hands in the air, turning to face him. “What do you want me to tell you?”

“The truth!” Jason looked at her pleadingly. Why did this girl have so much control over him?

Dylan felt lava creep up her throat, choking her. “You want the truth? Your girlfriend’s a control freak who’s been threatening me for the last two and a half weeks! My mom got into a car wreck because she didn’t just drive her own God damned car, and now, she’s facing brain damage and months of recovery! Dad’s a damned washed-up alcoholic, and now I’m being sent to my aunt and uncle’s house until Mom’s back on her feet! If that ever even happens! Why? Oh, because she’s _fucking brain damaged_! That the answer you wanted?” Her voice cracked, chest heaving.

Jason stepped back. “Jennifer’s a bit controlling, yeah, but she wouldn’t _threaten_ you.”

Dylan scoffed, not believing what she’d just heard. That’s what he got out of that? She turned and stomped away, blinking away the burning tears.

_It was a pointless argument anyway._

When Miranda and Michael pulled up, Dylan couldn’t get in the car fast enough. She forced herself not to look back at Jason and Jennifer as they drove away.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Miranda looked at her niece in the rearview mirror.

“Tired Auntie, just tired.” Dylan rested her head against the window, relaxing against the cool glass. She pulled her hood up, hiding her face as tears tracked down her cheeks.


	8. Signing My Freedom to an Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason confronts Dylan about the phone call.  
> Derek (Dylan's Dad) makes a deal.

**~Last Chapter~**

“Dylan!”

Dylan shot up, looking around frantically, heart racing. She landed on the boy at the bottom of the stairs.

Jason.

**~Back to Our Regularly Scheduled Program~**

**Thursday, July 12, 2018**

Dylan covered herself up, remembering her lack of pants. “What’re you doing here?”

“Your dad said you were staying here until your mom recovered. Who was that boy last night? The one on the phone.” Jason approached her.

“Alex. Why did you come here?” Dylan shied away from the boy, her head pounding, and her heart thumping in her chest.

Jason’s brows furrowed. “I called you last night, and some random guy named Alex said you were busy. Why the fuck wouldn’t I come here? Are you okay? Did he do something to you?”

A thought occurred to her. “What were you calling for anyway?” She furrowed her brows, holding her blanket close to her.

He faltered. “I was worried about you? You’ve been weird since the pool.”

Something snapped in Dylan.

“Oh, now you’re worried?” Dylan snorted. “What happened to only Jennifer mattering? What happened to her being the center of your world, nothing else even appearing in her peripheral vision?”

“What does any of this have to do with Jennifer?”

“It has everything to do with her!” Dylan stood up; blanket left on the couch. Screw modesty. “God, Jason,” She ran her hands through her hair. “How doesn’t this have everything to do with her? Ever since you started going out with her, she’s all you see. You’ve been distant since she came into your life.”

Jason threw his hands in the air, looking around the room, exasperated. “What do you want me to do, Dil? She’s my girlfriend! I love her. What do you want me to do? Break up with her?”

“Yes!” Dylan blinked back burning tears.

“Well, too bad!” Jason shouted. “I’m not breaking up with _my_ girlfriend just for your comfort. What’s your problem with her anyway?” His face scrunched up. “Throwing a temper tantrum because my attention isn’t solely on you anymore? Grow the fuck up; we’re not kids anymore.”

Dylan’s chest ached. She shook her head, turning away from the boy. “I can’t do this anymore,” She whispered to herself, tears tracking down her cheeks.

“Do what anymore, Dylan?” Jason balled his fists. He had gotten louder. “Get your fucking act together. First, you kiss me, knowing I have a girlfriend. Then you ignore me for weeks! Then yesterday, you fucking went and punched my girlfriend out of nowhere! And when I called you last night, some dude said you were occupied, and you were moaning. What the fuck do you want from me?” He gestured to himself, a frown etched into his face.

She faced him, hands on her hips. “Get _my_ act together? This is all _your_ fault, you dumb fuck.” She paused, noticing his bare wrist. “It’s just a game to you.” Dylan scoffed, voice cracking.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jason stepped closer.

“This.” She gestured to the room. “All of it.” Watery orbs met dry ones. “Us.”

“What us, Dylan?” Jason locked his arms over his chest, knuckles white.

She held up her wrist, showing off a sterling silver bracelet with a heart-shaped hole carved out. “You aren’t wearing your bracelet.”

Jason faltered. “Jennifer didn’t like me wearing it.”

Dylan threw her hands up. “There’s Jennifer again! Jennifer this, Jennifer that!” She laughed. “It’s like you’re her damned lap dog!”

“Me dating Jennifer had nothing to do with this!”

“It has everything to do with this, Jason!” Dylan glared at the other.

“Why?” Jason grabbed Dylan by the shoulders. “Why do you and her act like I can’t talk to both of you?”

“Because you can’t! It doesn’t work that way!” She sobbed, covering her mouth.

“Who says?” His eyes welled with salty tears.

“I think it’s time you leave,” Alex demanded from the staircase.

Jason turned to the newcomer, still holding Dylan. “Are you the one who answered the phone last night?”

“I’m gonna ask you again. Please get the hell out of this house before I call the police and have you escorted out. I’m sure Bruce Wayne wouldn’t enjoy being called down to the station because his son was harassing a girl.” If looks could kill, Jason was sure to be six feet under by now.

Jason frowned, looking to Dylan’s shaking figure before stomping past Alex and heading upstairs.

Alex waited until he heard the front door slam to approach Dylan. “We have a problem.”

Dylan sniffled, wiping her face. “What?”

“Your dad called. The hospital’s determined your mom’s condition. She’ll be moved to rehab once she’s recovered enough to make the trip.”

Dylan looked up at the boy a few feet away. “But?”

Alex’s brows creased. “Before they can move her, the medical bills need to be paid in advance, and after that, the rehab center needs monthly payment for every month she’s there. Sorta like rent.”

The girl cursed, shaking her head. “I’ll go talk to them.” She rushed past Alex and headed upstairs, away from what just happened.

She changed into clean clothes, applying a light base of makeup to hide the tear stains and dark circles.

“You okay, sweetie?” Miranda asked when Dylan headed back downstairs.

Dylan nodded; hands shoved into the pockets of her jeans. “Yeah, just some stupid drama.” She gestured to the front door. “I’m gonna head to the hospital.”

Miranda shouted, “Wait!” She made her way over her niece, house phone in hand. “Your dad wants to talk to you.” She handed the younger girl the phone, petting her hair softly.

“Hey, Dad.” She sniffled, rubbing her nose. “I’m on my way to the hospital to try and talk to them about the bills.”

The other end was silent.

Dylan was about to ask Miranda if she had ended the call when, finally, her dad spoke.

“Baby doll, I love you. Please remember that.”

Was he crying? Dylan thought he was crying.

“Dad? What’s wrong? I know we can’t afford the payments, but I’ll talk with the hospital and rehab center about it. I’ll get a job, maybe two or three. We’ll get through this. We always do. We have to.”

_Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry._

“I never wanted any of this to happen. Remember that I love you. To the ends of the Earth. I’m so sorry Baby doll.” His voice cracked, audibly crying now.

Dylan’s heartbeat quickened. “Seriously now, Dad, what’s going on?”

“Honey don’t fight them. When you get there, don’t fight them. Please, it’s the only thing I could think of.”

She walked away from her aunt, heading for the front door. “Fight who? Dad, what are you talking about? Have you been drinking again?”

Derek didn’t answer, only apologizing between sobs and saying he loved her.

Dylan shoved the phone at Miranda, throwing the front door open and sprinting to the hospital. She thought through every possible reason, anything that could explain why he had cried like that. Derek had never cried in front of her, not even when they’d rushed to the hospital after Elaina’s crash.

Red lights or crossing signs didn’t stop her; she ignored her surroundings. It didn’t matter if she almost got hit or caused a wreck as long as her mom was safe in her hospital bed as she should be.

She didn’t wait for the automatic door when she reached the hospital, taking the side door to the waiting room. Out of breath, she ran up three flights of stairs. She kept an eye out for any immediate danger but found nothing.

In her mother’s room were two men, dressed in black with tinted sunglasses.

“Dylan Spencer?” The smaller one asked, both turning to her.

Dylan darted to her mother’s side. The elderly woman was unconscious, her stats all in the green. She sighed, shoulders relaxing. Thank God.

“We have instructions to transport you to our boss’ headquarters. Please come with us quietly; everything will be explained there,” The smaller one spoke again.

They got closer, treating her as if she were a cornered animal.

She instinctively stepped back. What had her dad done? What did she have to do with it? What did her mom have to do with it?

One thing was sure. She was only getting more questions than answers.

“We are under strict orders not to harm you; we ask you don’t struggle. It’ll be easier for everyone.” His voice was scarily calm for the situation. They were basically kidnapping a teenage girl in her mother’s hospital room, for Christ’s sake.

Dylan felt her pockets. Her phone was tucked away in her back pocket. “Who’re you?” She gripped the phone.

“We work for Max Scott. He will explain in more detail.”

Dylan eyed the two. The smaller, skinnier one was the only one talking. Whereas the bigger, more muscled one was the one closing in on her.

“What does Max Scott want with me?” Her back hit the wall. Who could she call? Who would be awake and closest? Everyone she knew was on the complete opposite side of town, and she hadn’t put Alex’s new number in her phone yet.

“Mr. Scott will explain everything to you. For now, our primary objective is to get you to him safely and quietly, without attracting outside attention.”

Dylan scoffed. With the way they were dressed, it would be nearly impossible to keep from attracting attention. But she remembered her dad. The sound of his voice, how desperate and heartbroken he had sounded. He wanted her to go with these people quietly. Guess it was up to her to get him out of this mess again.

She nodded, allowing them to flank her.

On the way downstairs, Dylan allowed her mind to wander. Max Scott was a well-known man in Gotham. He ran a good portion of the crime syndicate and owned several casinos and bars around the city. Rumor had it he worked closely with Deathstroke to eliminate the competition.

He wasn’t crazy like the Joker, but many still feared him the same. Max Scott was known for his ruthlessness, especially where his enemies were concerned. And he had no shortage of them.

Dylan remembered overhearing Tim and Kimberly talking about him a while ago. They were trying to pin him for a crime, but his records were spotless.

The two men took her to the hospital’s side exit, where a black SUV was waiting in an alleyway. A third man was waiting in the driver’s seat.

Dylan was put in the backseat with the big man, the smaller man sliding into the passenger seat.

“Where’re we going?” She dared to ask, eyeing the three men.

No one answered her. But her phone vibrated, which was enough distraction for her.

**_(5:56 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): Havin a private bday party for Tim next week at my house. You all going?**

Dylan was _so close_ to replying. But the man sitting next to her was staring lasers into the screen, and that scared her. So, she ignored the message and put the device back in her pocket.

The ride wasn’t long, maybe fifteen minutes at most. But it was the longest fifteen minutes Dylan had ever experienced. She swore she could _see_ the tension. It was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Max Scott’s “headquarters,” it turned out, was just one of his casinos. The inside was bright red and golden carpets with music playing throughout the large hall. In the center of the room were pole dancers and strippers, going through their routines while men cheered and threw money at them.

Dylan cringed. The overwhelming stench of alcohol and the shouts from drunk men and women were almost too much for her throbbing head.

Her physical pain meant nothing to Max’s henchmen. When she paused to cradle her head, they simply shoved her forward, sending her stumbling over the plush carpet.

Max was in the back, talking on the phone while watching his own personal stripper.

Dylan stood in the room awkwardly. The men had stayed out in the hallway, leaving her on her own.

She cleared her throat, stepping closer to the desk. What was she supposed to do in this scenario?

The stripper stopped, looking back at her with a small smile. She stepped back, bowing before leaving the room with a sway of her hips. Dylan focused on the girl’s blonde curls bouncing with every step.

Max quickly ended his phone call, gesturing for Dylan to take a seat with his free hand. “I assume you’re Dylan Spencer?” He took a puff of his cigarette.

Dylan nodded, turning her attention back to the man before her. “What do you want with me, and what does it have to do with my parents?” She strode over to the single leather chair across from Max and sat in it. She sat rigid in the chair, back straight and hands folded in her lap, eyeing every detail in the room.

Max chuckled. “I apologize; this must all be sudden to you. When your father came asking me for help, I was quite shocked as well. At first, I refused, but then he got on his knees and begged me.” His voice was low, rumbling like a tiger who’d caught sight of his prey. His hair was slicked back, gel making the salt and pepper color look glossy. He wore a black and red striped suit tailored to his exact measurements.

Dylan narrowed her eyes, glaring at the man in front of her. She didn’t know what her dad and Max had between them, but anything concerning Max Scott was guaranteed to be wrong. Nothing good could possibly come from this. She was starting to regret not responding to that text or calling someone at the hospital.

The man picked up a file, opening it and looking at its contents idly. “You’ve had quite an interesting history. Mingling with the Wayne children? Wonder why dear ol’ dad didn’t just ask them for the money, I’m sure he’d have gotten it easier and quicker.”

Dylan furrowed her brows. “What money?”

She begged her dad hadn’t done what she thinks he did.

Max looked up at Dylan. “For your mother’s treatment, of course. He came here earlier, begging for financial help with the treatment costs. Now, of course, I’m a humble man. I just _had_ to help him; this was his wife, after all. But I’m also a businessman, and if I’m just going to _give_ all this money, then I need something in return.”

The pieces clicked in Dylan’s head as quickly as dread filled her stomach.

Max leaned back in his chair, hands in the air. “Don’t get me wrong, I usually refrain from bargaining people. Especially young girls and boys. But that doesn’t stop me from suggesting it, just to see if they’re desperate enough to accept.” He held his hands. “Most don’t, but your father did. I usually kill those who are desperate enough to trade their own _child_ after accepting the deal, of course. The children enter my care, I make sure to raise them well. Well, good for the crime syndicate at least.” Max stood, hands folded behind his back.

Dylan looked down at her lap. Her dad had traded her for money. It made at least a little sense; they had to get the money from somewhere. But they could’ve worked, pooled their money, done _something_ that wasn’t this. But her dad hadn’t talked to her about it. Instead, he ran off and made the first deal he came to. Now he was going to pay the price for it with his life.

“I’ll do it.”

Max paused, looking at the girl, confused. “Excuse me?”

“I’ll do it.” She met his eyes, biting the inside of her cheek. “I’ll do it, so please don’t kill him. He may be misguided, but his heart was in the right place. So, I’ll do it. Just, please don’t hurt him. And pay for the treatment or at least help with it. I’ll do anything you want me to.”

How had it come to this? Just barely an hour ago, she had been arguing with Jason. And before then, she was peacefully sleeping in the den with Alex and Dolly. Now she was three feet away from a crime boss selling her life to him.

“Intriguing. No one’s ever asked that of me.” Max walked around his desk, leaning on it in front of her. “But nevertheless, I’ll follow your wishes. Your father’s life will be spared, and we’ll go forth with this deal indefinitely.” He looked amused as if Dylan was some sort of plaything.

Dylan nodded, looking to the man patiently. She couldn’t deny the way her fingers played with the hem of her denim skirt or the way her heart raced in her chest. But she could act to the best of her ability that she didn’t want to sprint out the room and away from this place.

“Your father has explained your living situation; we are aware you have only stayed with your aunt for a day. That will change. We’ll be moving you into a penthouse of your own, and we’ll take care of your living expenses.” He turned, picking up a file off his desk. “You’ll be assigned a handler. They will oversee your training. In between training, you’ll be assigned jobs, small at first, but as you get adjusted, you’ll be assigned bigger tasks.” He snapped the file shut, handing it over to Dylan. “Disobey me or go against me in any way, and you will be punished.”

Dylan took the file, flipping through the pages quietly. “You want me to be your lapdog?”

“Precisely. There is more in store for you later down the road. But for now, this will do. Your father was supposed to inform your aunt that you will be moving back with him due to a change of circumstances. The guards outside will take you back to your aunt’s, where you will gather your things to be taken to the penthouse. Your handler will be there waiting for you.” He handed Dylan a pen. “Just sign the contact in that file, and all of this will be finalized.”

Dylan took her sweet time reading the contract. She didn’t want to miss a single detail. Some words she didn’t know, but she was able to guess their meaning. She wasn’t sure about this, any of it, really. But she also wasn’t sure she had a choice in the matter anymore. With a shaky hand, she signed the contract.

“Perfect.” Max took the file and pen, gesturing to the door where the two men from earlier stood. “These are Earl and Charles. They’ll be your personal bodyguards; they’ll transport you anywhere you need. If you want or need to send them away, you may do so. They will take you back to your aunt’s place and then to the penthouse.”

Dylan nodded and stood up, taking a shaky breath and turning to face the door. No turning back now.

“Oh, and Dylan?” Max stopped her when she reached the door. “Don’t think you can escape me. I see everything, and starting now, you’re nothing more than my pet.”

Dylan nodded. Her face burned, air getting stuck in her throat. It took all she had not to run to the car.

The trip back to Miranda’s house was plenty of time for Dylan to think about what her life had just become. Screw her problems with Jason and Jennifer. This eclipsed that by a million.

Alex and Dolly were missing when she walked through the front door. Miranda was out back, cleaning up after yesterday’s cookout. The gymnastics equipment was nowhere in sight.

Dylan frowned, face still burning. She headed upstairs, both thankful and devastated that she hadn’t unpacked yet—lesser time to delay and try to find a loophole in that damned contract.

She _almost_ got out the door with her things. But of course, fate had to go and throw another wrench in her plans.

Because waiting by the front door was none other than Dolly and Alex. And boy, they did not seem amused.

“Manda told us you were moving back in with your dad. He wants you to take care of his drunk ass or something?” Alex snarled. He had always hated Derek, even during their childhood.

“Something like that,” Dylan muttered, staring at the wall hangings.

Dolly stepped forward, handing Dylan a piece of paper. “It’s mine and Alex’s numbers. Text us. If you ever need anything, we’re here for you.”

Dylan smiled and nodded. They reminded her of the girls, just more extravagant. She wondered who she was closer to. Or was it even a competition? To ordinary people, it probably wasn’t. “Thanks. Alex, you’re transferring to Westside this year, right? We’ll see each other there then.”

Dolly whined. “It’s no fair! Why does Alex get to see you every day, but I can’t? I wanna do gymnastics together again!”

Dylan chortled. “We’ll text and hang out when we’re both free. I’ll even come by the gym sometimes. Work for you?”

Ale rolled her eyes. “You two and gymnastics.”

Dolly glared at the boy. “Excuse you, I seem to remember someone being unhealthily addicted to gaming and junk food. You better not rub your bad habits on Dilly during school.” She put her hands on her hips, looking scarily like a scolding mother.

“Whatever. I gotta get going, try not to kill each other, please?” Dylan stepped forward, suitcase dragging behind her.

Alex nodded and snatched Dylan’s suitcase from her. “I’ll help you.”

Immediately Dylan started to deny, saying she didn’t need help. But Alex was having none of it. He instructed Dolly to tell Miranda where he was going and that he’d be back in a minute. Dolly wasn’t happy about being left behind but didn’t fight much on the topic.

“Are you walking all the way to your house? That’s a bit far, don’t you think?” Alex made conversation lazily.

Dylan shrugged. What was she supposed to answer? She hadn’t been told she _could_ tell people about the deal between Scott and her father. But what would she tell them?

_Yeah, my dad traded me for money to pay Mom’s treatment in recovery. So now I’m Max Scott’s lapdog. You know, one of the most prominent leaders of the crime syndicate in Gotham and is only second to Joker’s crazy and ruthless tendencies?_

Like that’d go over well with _anyone._

Alex would find out about it anyway if he held true to his promise of walking her all the way. She was supposed to meet those two guards a few blocks away. What’s Alex gonna say when he sees them?

As they rounded the corner, Dylan caught sight of the SUV. She looked down, trying to think of a quick escape for both her and Alex.

She slowed down next to the car, the trunk opening.

“This your ride?”

Dylan couldn’t tell what Alex was thinking. His facial expression was shocked, but his eyes held something else. Something she couldn’t define. Almost as if he _knew_ who the car belonged to, it’s purpose.

“Uh- Yeah, Dad hired some people to give me a ride. He didn’t want Auntie wasting that much gas and didn’t want me walking.” Dylan couldn’t help but trip over her words. She was an honest person, brutally so. That was mostly due to her being absolute shit at lying. It just wasn’t in her nature; she was supposed to be the bold and confident girl who’s unafraid of anything.

So much for that image.

“Sweet ride. Message me if you need anything?” Alex’s smile was strained, that unknown emotion in his eyes becoming more evident by the second.

Dylan nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from his. What was that in his eyes? It looked like dread, but something else too. She couldn’t figure it out.

Alex took a breath, patting her shoulder. He lifted the suitcase, shoving it in the trunk along with her other bags. “Take care of yourself, okay? Let’s game sometime.”

“Sounds great.” She high fived the boy. “I’ll talk to you later.”

She watched him from the window of the car until he was just a speck on the horizon.

The bodyguards didn’t follow her into the large skyscraper building. They dropped Dylan out front, leaving her to make it to the top floor of the penthouse by herself.

The entire building was lush, _smelling_ like money. It was a hotel, one Bruce Wayne would stay at. It was crowded with people in fancy suits and beaded dresses.

She had the entire tenth floor to herself, the elevator opening to a small hallway with the penthouse door at the end of it. The door was dark oak, looking way too inconspicuous for what the doorway led into. It seemed too innocent like she was on another vacation with the girls and not about to walk into a new future she had no control in.


	9. Burn Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to the mall.  
> Dylan gets a job.

**Monday, July 23, 2018**

Dylan hated Max Scott with a burning passion. Her entire body ached, every nerve, every muscle on fire from overuse. Tyler, her handler, had worked her to death the last ten days, training from sunrise to sundown. The only highlights to her days were the few hours a day she spent with Natalie learning how to hack and get information on people from the computer without just Googling them.

She had hardly talked to the girls all week, which was why she was both happy and devastated for the day off to hang out with them. Dylan loved her friends, but she just wanted to lay in bed or a scolding hot bathtub until she didn’t hurt all over.

Amber had decided three days ago that they had wasted the entire summer and needed to make up for it.

Her starting place was apparently the mall they used to meet up at every other week when school was in session.

Originally Dylan was going to deny the offer. Until Tyler told her it was either that or she doesn’t get a day off. So, the mall it was, she hadn’t seen the girls lately anyway, and she had missed Tim’s birthday. She owed them this outing.

That was how Dylan found herself sitting at the lion fountain in the middle of the mall. Mirage Plaza was the biggest mall in Gotham. It was full of brand name stores, small shops, and restaurants of all types. She knew the ins and outs of this mall like the back of her hand.

Dylan was the first to arrive, much to her dismay. She wasn’t the most patient girl of the three. Luckily, however, she had the brand-new phone Tyler had given her as entertainment. No doubt the device was bugged, but there wasn’t much she could do about that.

**_(11:36 AM)_ ** **Alex: rlly? mirage? That girly place that NO men go to**

**_(11:37 PM)_ ** **Dylan: ya cause you don’t go there, definitely haven’t seen you around this place**

Dylan rolled her eyes. The mall had been opened when she was just a child. At the time Dolly, her, and Alex had spent every moment they could wandering the stores and ice cream shops.

**_(11:39 PM)_ ** **Alex: im a changed man!**

**_(11:40 PM)_ ** **Dylan: you mean you’re a man at all?!**

**_(11:42 PM)_ ** **Alex: you wound me dil btw danny says hi**

Danny was Alex’s boyfriend. They hadn’t been dating long, just barely a month if Dylan remembered correctly. The boy was sweet, the complete opposite of Alex. It made him a suitable chaperone for the latter and made Dylan less afraid of getting a call one day from someone saying Alex was in jail.

Danny got bonus points for not caring that she and Alex had kissed at the bar a week ago.

**_(11:43 PM)_ ** **Dylan: hi Danny! Alex still providing amazing sex?**

**_(11:45 PM)_ ** **Alex: why is my sex life out in the open for your knowledge?**

**_(11:45 PM)_ ** **Dylan: cuz I have your boyfriends phone number?**

**_(11:45 PM)_ ** **Alex: WHAT WHY**

**_(11:46 PM)_ ** **Dylan: cuz he loves me more than yu?**

**_(11:47 PM)_ ** **Alex: YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME I don’t expose you like that**

**_(11:49 PM)_ ** **Dylan: in second grade you literally lifted my skirt up in front of the entire class and told everyone you had confirmed my gender -_-**

**_(11:50 PM)_ ** **Alex: ….why tf do you remember that**

**_(11:50 PM)_ ** **Dylan: grudges**

“I hope you don’t plan on staying on that thing the entire time we’re here.”

Dylan looked up to find Kimberly and Alison staring down at her. “Where’s Amber?”

“Running late. Apparently, Dick got hurt last night on vigilante duty. She’s fixing him up.” Alison twirled the cherry sucker in her mouth, plopping down next to Dylan.

“Is he okay?” Dylan knew Dick had gotten hurt. She had been there when the fight happened. Tyler was the one who fought Dick. They weren’t supposed to; they were only out for Dylan to get a better handle on jumping roofs and sneaking into buildings undetected.

“Yeah, just a few stitches and a day of bed rest. Amber’s orders.” Kimberly snickered.

They all knew Amber was the mother of the group. Literally now. She was the health-fanatic, the nurse. No one was ever allowed to forget it either. Dylan had learned that the hard way; she had been under Amber’s scrutinizing mother stare for years.

“Dil?” Alison poked Dylan’s bicep.

Dylan flinched, biting her tongue to keep the hiss of pain in. “Yeah?”

The other two were narrowed in on Dylan’s reaction, Alison grabbing for Dylan’s arm.

“What happened?” The youngest demanded.

Dylan scooted away from the two, holding her arm. “Nothing, I just ran into a doorway yesterday. It’s still sore, probably a bruise.”

Alison narrowed her eyes but didn’t say anything. She shared a look with Kimberly, doing the weird telepathic-like conversation Dylan hated. It was a talent they’d learned from the bat-clan, a talent Dylan didn’t have the privilege of learning.

“So,” Kimberly perked up after a moment of silence, looking away from Alison. “Does anyone actually have any money to waste?” She bounced on her heels, looking at the crowds anxiously.

“Well, those of us that have high paying jobs do. Why? You broke?” Alison wiggled her eyebrows at Kimberly.

“You have a rich boyfriend, not a job.” Kimberly rolled her eyes, slipping her thumbs through the belt loops on her jeans.

Alison leaned against Dylan, head resting on the girl’s shoulder. “Who can be very tiring at times! It’s hard dating a billionaire’s child,” She whined, kicking her legs back and forth.

Dylan flinched, Alison, laying on a bruise. “We should have a movie night. Haven’t had one of those in a while, right?” She looked at her friends. She wasn’t due back to training until tomorrow anyway.

“That’d be a great idea! But Amber will have to take off from vigilante duty.” Kimberly pulled out her phone, messaging the blonde in question.

“She’s pregnant; she shouldn’t be on vigilante duty in the first place.” Alison huffed, pulling her feet onto the bench.

Kimberly shrugged. “We tried to get her to stop. I’m helping Tim with surveillance work while they’re out in the field, so she won’t have to work as hard. But she’s not listening to any of it; she refuses to take time off until at least twenty-nine weeks pregnant.”

Dylan could help them. She originally wanted nothing to do with the vigilante lifestyle, but that went out the window when she agreed to be Scott’s plaything. But it would go against her contract with that devil of a man. Or at least she thought it would. She looked down at her phone, bringing up Scott’s contact.

How would she even bring up asking him? She couldn’t make him think she had any contact with Batman or his little clan.

**_(12:18 PM)_ ** **Dylan: Is it against our contract for me to help police or a detective? Or anything like….legal**

She didn’t think she’d get a reply almost instantly. Scott usually sucked at replying unless it had to do with a job.

**_(12:19 PM)_ ** **MS: It depends on the matter you are helping them with. Alert me of the case/crime you intend to help them with, and I’ll consider if it has anything to do with my organization.**

Well, it wasn’t a no. That was a bonus, right?

“Sorry, I’m late. Dick’s a whiny butt when hurt.”

Dylan turned her phone off in time to see Amber in all her t-shirt and denim shorts glory. “Took you long enough. I was starting to think we’d have to abandon your ass for food.”

“Sorry, my prince was injured. I had to tend to his health before leaving the house.” Amber patted Dylan’s head sympathetically. “Did I starve you?”

“Yes! Come on!” Alison stood up, whining childishly. “I want food.”

“Where do you wanna go?” Dylan perked up at the offer for food.

“Starbucks.” Was Kimberly’s immediate answer.

Amber shook her head. “Something edible, not a coffee shop. Sarah’s?”

“Don’t they have a Carvel here? Let’s go there!” Alison chirped excitedly.

A smile blossomed on Dylan’s face. “Fuck yes, ice cream. We can stop by some other place for dinner and decide where to have movie night.”

“Movie night?” Amber asked, heading for Carvel.

“Oh, that’s right, we were supposed to ask you. Do you wanna have movie night tonight?” Kimberly asked before Dylan could.

Amber looked at Kimberly. She pondered it on their way to the ice cream parlor, weighing the pros and cons. “I guess that could work. But who’s house?”

The girls looked at each other. Dylan usually volunteered her house; no one was there to bother and interrupt them. They turned their attention to the brunette, waiting for her to offer her home.

Dylan picked up on the stares quickly. “No-can-do dearies. How ‘bout Amber’s place? Dick’ll be out on vigilante duty anyway.”

The attention turned to Amber.

Amber nodded. “Sure, I don’t mind. We’ll have to be quiet, though. Unlike Dil’s neighborhood, mine actually cares about screaming and loud noises.”

The girls nodded, each agreeing on Amber’s place.

Inside Carvel, they found an open booth near the front of the parlor. Dylan placed herself against the wall, facing the entrance. Kimberly shimmied in next to her while Amber and Alison ran off to the counter.

“Did you get your schedule yet?” Kimberly looked over at Dylan curiously.

Dylan looked up from her phone, nodding at Kimberly. “We start in a few weeks. Another year of whatever confusing fuckary that bell schedule is.”

Kimberly laughed. “It kinda makes sense when you think about it. Core classes on even days and electives on odd days.”

“Why not just combine all the classes, so we have the same classes every day? It’s easier that way.” Dylan shook her head. She never liked the bell schedule at Westside. Her memory sucked, so at least once or twice a week, she ended up going to the wrong class.

Kimberly shrugged, turning her attention to the other two as they returned with their ice creams.

“What’s going on?” Amber asked, handing Dylan her strawberry shortcake sundae dasher.

“Talking about the stupid bell schedule,” Dylan answered before taking a lick of the whipped cream on her sundae dasher.

Alison snorted. “From the way you guys are talking, Westside’s bell schedule is the worst thing on the planet.” She dug her spoon through the whipped cream of her Reese’s peanut butter cup sundae dasher.

“It is!” Dylan exclaimed as Kimberly grabbed her Oreo sundae dasher from Alison, eating a chunk of oreo off the top.

“It’s not so bad.” Amber shrugged. She had gotten an M&M’s carvelanche, the colorful m&ms sticking out of the pile of whipped cream.

Dylan’s phone vibrated on the table. She picked up the device, licking her spoon clean of whipped cream.

**_(12:39 PM)_ ** **MS: I have a job for you. Report here immediately.**

Fucking hell. So much for a day off.

She looked at her friends. They were happily chatting, Alison scooping up whipped cream with her finger and reaching across the table to smear it on Kimberly’s cheek.

**_(12:41 PM)_ ** **Dylan: Can’t get away from friends right now. Can it wait until tomorrow? I’d prefer not to destroy my friendships just for you.**

It sounded meaner than she anticipated. But it was the truth; she wasn’t willing to throw her friendships away just for some stupid job. If it were that important, he could send someone else.

**_(12:42 PM)_ ** **MS: You have until 2AM. Be late, and you’ll regret it.**

Dylan let out a breath. She had been working for him for just over a week, and she had seen firsthand what angry Scott looked like. It hadn’t been a pretty sight.

Still, she was glad for small mercies like this.

After Carvel, the girls wandered through the mall. Kimberly and Dylan were dragged into a clothing store by Alison and Amber. They all tried on different outfits, claiming a corner of the store for their personal fashion show.

No one bought anything, most of them were too broke for shopping. But it didn’t stop them from window shopping or trying on the outfits and pretending.

“We should get tattoos to prove our friendships,” Amber mentioned at some point during their time in the third clothing store.

“Wait a second.” Kimberly froze, hands hovering over a clothing rack of sweaters. “Did Amber just suggest _getting tattoos_? I’d expect that from Dylan, but Amber?” She looked to Alison and Dylan for confirmation.

Dylan squawked. “What? Why would you expect that of all things from me and not Amber?”

Kimberly narrowed her eyes. “Really? Just take some time to think about your personality compared to her’s.”

Dylan frowned, pouting. Why was she the automatic person they assume would suggest getting matching tattoos? “Ally can’t get a tattoo. She’s only fourteen.”

“I turn fifteen next week!” Alison hollered from a few aisles over.

Amber smiled, pulling out a yellow and white dress. “It’s alright, Ally, you’re our baby.”

Alison huffed, turning to look at the shirts.

Dylan shook her head, ignoring the persistent vibration in her pocket in favor of looking at shoes. She didn’t know who it was, nor did she care. Alex didn’t like calls, and Dolly was at gymnastics. Anyone else who could possibly be calling her wasn’t someone she wanted to talk to.

Minutes after Dylan’s phone stopped vibrating, Amber’s phone started ringing.

Dylan _hoped_ it was just a coincidence. But she sincerely doubted it was. Life didn’t like her that much.

Her doubts were proved right after Amber answered the call.

“Wassup, Jay?” Amber watched Dylan carefully.

The other two turned their attention to the call after hearing the name.

Dylan shook her head. She wasn’t ready to tackle that problem yet. If she ever would be.

“Sorry, haven’t seen her today. She’s probably with her mom.” Amber paused, listening to Jason. “If she isn’t answering your calls, then I’m guessing she has a good reason for it. Text her and apologize for ambushing her at her aunt’s house, see if she responds then.”

Dylan had to physically stop herself from laughing at Amber’s tone. It was so sarcastic yet motherly, like a parent scolding her child for bullying the disabled kid in school. Dylan loved it. She had told them about the morning Jason showed up at Miranda’s house.

None of them were pleased with the teenage boy.

“Sure, Jay, I’ll talk to her for you.” Amber ended the call. “Jay wants to have an emotional bonding moment with you about your relationship. Or whatever it is, you two have together.”

Dylan snorted. “As long as he’s dating Jennifer, we have nothing.” She picked up a pair of brown pleather ankle boots, eyeing the price tag. Maybe she should try to talk Scott into giving her an allowance.

“Why’s he dating her anyway? Isn’t it obvious that she’s just using him?” Alison grabbed a sparkling purple dress, carrying it to the dressing room.

“Honestly? Who knows anymore. Knowing Jason, it’s for her looks.” Kimberly rolled her eyes.

Dylan sat the boots back on the shelf. She knew Jason. He wouldn’t have started dating Jennifer just for her looks. At heart, Jason was an emotional person; he enjoyed physical contact and talking. It wasn’t just about the looks for him, and that was something Dylan absolutely loved.

What did he see in Jennifer?

“Subject change! Today is a girl’s day with nothing relating to boy issues. Mainly Jason boy issues.” Alison clapped her hands, stepping out of the dressing room in the purple dress.

The dress stopped at Alison’s ankles. It had spaghetti straps and showed part of her cleavage. The purple brought out her complexion, making her baby blue eyes pop. It was a little big on Alison but looked good, nevertheless.

“Looks good, but I’d suggest something less sparkly.” Amber looked the dress up and down.

“Or maybe something that doesn’t resemble a Catholic dress gone wrong,” Dylan muttered under her breath.

Alison huffed at Dylan. “Shush you. At least I’ll be going to heaven while you’re rotting in hell.”

Dylan smiled cheekily. “You’re coming with us, sweetie. Or have you forgotten you’re A) friends with us and B) dating an assassin turned vigilante who used to kill people.”

“Who says heaven and hell are even real? Scientifically it would be impossible to create an entire solar system.” Kimberly, as always, gave the daily reminder that was the genius of the group.

“How else did the solar system come to be?” Alison turned to Kimberly. “Did atoms and particles just magically appear out of thin air and merge to form planets? And for that matter, why is Earth just miraculously the only planet able to sustain life?”

Que the five-minute staring contest between Kimberly and Alison. Dylan doubted Alison genuinely believed in God. Her family forced her to attend church weekly, but she hardly paid attention to the preacher during the service. She had dozens of text messages from Alison to prove that.

Another hour passed of window shopping before the girls decided it was time for dinner. It took them thirty minutes to agree on what to eat until Kimberly got irritated and declared they were getting takeout and pizza.

Alison and Dylan were put in charge of pizza, leaving Kimberly and Amber to get the takeout. Alison and Amber were the ones paying; they were the only two with money.

“What should we watch for tonight? Amber asked at a stoplight on the way back to her apartment.

“Criminal Minds!” Kimberly cheered, balancing four boxes of pizza on her lap.

“Ew, let’s watch Charmed.” Alison stuck her tongue out at Kimberly, twisting in her seat to see Kimberly behind her.

Dylan looked at the two younger ones. “Why series? Those aren’t movies.”

“They’re long enough to be one.” Alison crossed her arms, looking away out the window.

“I doubt it.” Dylan shifted the two bags of takeout on her lap.

By the time they reached the apartment, they had decided on four movies, one for each girl. Kimberly picked _Zodiac_ , Alison chose _Final Destination_ , Amber picked _Love, Simon_ , and Dylan chose the first _Iron Man_.

Amber was put in charge of setting up the movies, not trusting the other three not to break her newly built entertainment system. Dylan sat on the couch, watching the time obsessively on her phone, while Kimberly and Alison made a pallet between the sofa and the entertainment system.

“It’s my apartment, so we watch my movie first,” Amber proclaimed after they were all cuddled up with their blankets, Dylan still on the couch.

“No, let’s watch Final Destination!” Alison threw a fortune cookie at Amber.

Amber caught the cookie, sticking her tongue out at the other before opening the snack. “My fortune here says we’re watching my movie before your movie.”

“Do we have to watch Alison’s movie at all?” Dylan grumbled. She hated horror movies, especially Final Destination. It wasn’t her first time watching the series, but it still horrified her every time the characters died. It was because of that series that Dylan refused to fly planes, specifically to Paris.

Before anyone could answer Dylan’s question, her phone went off.

**_(11:14 PM)_ ** **Jay: Sorry I ambushed you last week at your aunt’s place. Can we talk? I can’t stand not talking ro you.**

“Loverboy?” Kimberly cooed, laying on Dylan and reading the girl’s phone. “He spelled to wrong.”

“He’s just now messaging you? What’s he been doing the past few hours?” Amber turned away from the TV, remote in hand, to look at Dylan.

“Ten bucks says he was with Jennifer.” Dylan rolled her eyes. “I’ll be back in a second, can’t avoid him forever, I guess.” She pushed Kimberly off her, crossing the pallet to reach the balcony.

She took a breath, dialing Jason’s number.

“Hey,” Jason answered before it rang twice.

Dylan wrapped her sweater around her, leaning against the railing. “Hiya, you wanted to talk?” Was she ready for this talk? She had to leave in three hours; she should be spending this time with the girls inside.

“Yeah, just because I’m with Jennifer now doesn’t mean I don’t wanna talk to you anymore. Why can’t you two just get that?”

Dylan sighed. “Jay, I told you already, it doesn’t work like that. I wish it did, but it doesn’t. Not anymore. Jennifer doesn’t trust me, doesn’t trust you around me. She wants me out of the picture, and respectfully so. I kissed her boyfriend after all.”

Jason paused. “Jennifer doesn’t know about that.” He sounded hesitant as if he knew it was a bad thing.

Dylan froze. “You- You didn’t tell her about that kiss?”

“No. It would start a fight I didn’t want to have. Plus, I didn’t _not_ enjoy the kiss.”

Was she hearing things? Dylan thought she was hearing things.

She shook her head, clearing her throat. “E- Either way, things can’t be the same as before. I refuse to be the reason your relationship falls apart.”

“My relationship with Jennifer won’t crash and burn. Let me handle her, screw what she thinks. We were friend’s way before she came into the picture, remember?” Jason’s voice was strained, as though it were through clenched teeth.

Dylan couldn’t tell if that was a good sign or not. But she took his words and used them as a boost of self-confidence. Screw what Jennifer thought, right? She and Jason were friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

Just friends.

The thought made her choke.

“I don’t wanna be the reason you two fight.” She stared up at the stars. She wanted nothing more than for him to deny all her thoughts, tell her it was one huge, horrible prank and that he wasn’t dating Jennifer. That these past few weeks, months even, were just a bad nightmare.

Jason sighed. “Since when are you one to be emotional and sensitive? Usually, you’re next to me saying fuck everyone’s feelings. Look out for yourself, first, right?” He chuckled. “Where’s that asshole Dylan, I know?”

She laughed breathily, looking down and shaking her head.

Her phone beeped.

“I’ll get back to you in a second, Jay. Someone else is calling me.”

Hanging up on Jason and answering the other call, it turns out, was the worst decision Dylan ever made. The other person was the she-devil herself.

“What do you want?” She kept her voice hard, using her spare hand to wipe away and stray tears, making their way down her cheeks.

“Did dear ol’ dad sell his precious daughter? What a shame!” Jennifer teased.

That smug little- Wait.

“What’re you talking about?” Panic crept into her voice.

How could she know? Where did she find out about that? Did she tell Jason?

“Don’t try to lie to Dylan. I’m a lot closer to Maxie than you are.”

Maxie? Did she mean Max? What was her relationship with that dickwad?

Dylan gripped the railing. It was just one bombshell after another. “What do you want?”

“For you to stay away from Jason. Indefinitely. Otherwise, I _will_ make sure your life becomes a living hell. Let’s not forget Maxie is paying for your mother’s treatment. I could easily convince him to stop,” Jennifer said cheekily. She was getting amusement out of this.

Dylan snorted, playing down her internal panicking, “As if my life isn’t already a living hell.”

“Don’t get smart with me, Spencer,” Jennifer snapped at her. “I suggest you do as I say. I hold the power here. Stay away from Jason, don’t even talk to him. Unless you want everyone close to you to pay.”

Something inside Dylan snapped. How dare she threaten her loved ones over a stupid boy.

She ended the call, calling Jason back. Screw the leverage Max and Jennifer have on her. For all she cared, he could stop paying for the treatment. Dylan would make up for it by spending every waking moment job hunting and earning her own money. If she was desperate enough, she could even ask for help from Alex or someone else.

“That wasn’t long,” Jason hummed.

“It was just some market person.” Dylan pushed the topic aside, urging her heart to calm down its rapid pace. “I’m busy tomorrow, and I’m not sure when I’ll be free again. But, uh, keep your schedule open, and I’ll call you when we can hang out. ‘Kay?” She forced a smile, fiddling with her ring finger.

Red flags went off in Jason’s head. “What caused this sudden change?” The girl had been so adamant just a few minutes ago.

The cold wind hit Dylan’s face. She prayed her voice didn’t betray her. “You were right. Fuck what Jennifer thinks, we’ve been friends for years, and I shouldn’t let her get in the way of that.” She bit her lip. “I’ll call you when we can meet up?”

“Of course, Milady! We can hang out anytime your heart desires.” Dylan could practically hear the smile on Jason’s face.

Dylan laughed. “Perfect. I’m at Amber’s place having movie night, so I gotta go before they eat all the pizza. But I’ll text you later?”

“Until next time.”

And with that, Jason was gone.

Dylan walked back into the apartment, smile firmly rooted in its place.

“Someone’s happy,” Alison pointed out, chewing on a piece of pizza.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious. I am happy, thank you very much, I’ve come to some realizations.” Dylan nodded, plopping down on the couch and snatching a slice of pepperoni pizza.

“And those are?” Amber turned to face the younger brunette, throw pillow wrapped in her arms.

Dylan hummed. “People can go fuck themselves. Especially a certain girl by the name of Jennifer.”

Kimberly snorted. “What caused the sudden change of heart? Just a few weeks ago, you were panicking about being in the same room as them because of their relationship.”

Dylan shrugged, noticing the paused movie on the flat screen. “We’re watching Final Destination?” That wasn’t the movie they were supposed to be watching.

“Amber and Ally betted earlier on if you’d talk to Jason when and if he apologized. Ally said you would. Therefore, she gets to play her movie first,” Kimberly explained, balancing a bowl of popcorn on her knees.

Dylan nodded, staring at the LED screen warily. She had another two and a half hours before she had to leave.

How long was Final Destination?

“Do we have to watch this?” She looked hopefully to her friends. Maybe she could convince a movie change, at least until she had to leave.

“A bet is a bet, dearie. Man, up and watch the movie with us.” Alison threw a pillow at Dylan.

Dylan groaned, curling up with the pillow and grabbing another slice of pizza. If food wasn’t involved, she’d’ve left the moment Final Destination was even brought into the conversation.

Why had she suggested movie night again?


	10. The Child is Crying, What Do I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason shoots Dylan.  
> Dylan gets a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: TRIGGER WARNING!!! THERE IS A SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER THAT IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. I WILL PUT A NOTE WHERE IT STARTS AND WHERE IT ENDS IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SKIP IT

**Tuesday, July 24, 2018**

When Dylan got to the casino, she was met with what might be her worst nightmare.

In Max’s office was Jennifer. Kicked back on a chair, sipping on a smoothie with the smuggest grin Dylan’s ever seen her with.

“Dylan. So glad of you to get here, you’re three minutes late.”

Dylan turned her attention to the speaker. Max looked scarily calm.

Unfortunately, sleep-deprived Dylan didn’t really care about timeliness. “So sorry you wanted me here at two in the fucking morning.” She rolled her eyes. After Jennifer’s threat, added with being forced to watch Final Destination, Dylan was not in the mood to deal with either of the people in front of her.

Max narrowed his eyes. “Are you back talking to me?”

Jennifer snorted. “See, Maxie, I told you she was no good. Just a troublemaker who ruins everyone’s lives. Especially my relationship with Jason.”

Dylan sneered at Jennifer. “Why the hell are you here? What relationship do you have with him?” She pointed to Max.

“Spencer!” Max bellowed, voice booming throughout the room.

**_ Trigger Warning starts here! _ **

Dylan jumped, hands straightening at their side. She had dealt with more than one punishment by his hands over the weeks. Not enough to break her confidence, but enough to know when to shut her mouth and obey.

“I’ve been patient with you. I really have. But after your stunt with Jennifer and her boyfriend, and now this back talking I’m going to have to punish you. That’s two mistakes.” Max rose, removing a dagger from his desk.

Dylan tensed. It wasn’t her first time getting this type of punishment. She inched back, hands darting behind her back.

Max stepped in front of her, yanking her arm forward. He shoved her sleeve up, revealing three red, puffy horizontal cuts on her wrist.

Dylan winced when he made the first cut, watching the blood bubble from the slit. The blade dragged across her skin, ripping the flesh. She’d rather take the beating compared to this.

“And this makes five.” He dragged the blade across the three that had closed, reopening them.

Dylan gasped, biting her lip until she tasted copper. She clenched her fist, more blood painting her pale skin. It burned, the area around the cuts a painful red.

**_ Trigger Warning ends here!!! _ **

Max walked back to his desk, cleaning the blade with a handkerchief. “You have a mission.” He picked up a file and threw it at Dylan. “Complete it within a week or face another punishment. You’re dismissed.”

Dylan barely caught the file with her uninjured hand. She swiftly turned and matched out of the office, ignoring Jennifer’s snarky comments following her.

While getting her wrist wrapped in the casino’s medical room, Dylan looked over the file. From what she could tell, she would be on the mission by herself. Her only task was to gather information on a woman named Erika Wagner.

Erika Wagner was a social worker who specialized in troubled teenagers. She was a model citizen on paper. Volunteered at animal hospitals and orphanages, had two adopted kids of her own. Her husband of thirteen years was in Iraq, serving in the military. Even her childhood seemed picture-perfect.

Dylan snorted. No life was perfect, especially in Gotham. Something about her had to have caught Max’s eye. She closed the file, thanking the nurse for treating her wrist before walking out of the casino.

Unlike what Max probably wanted, Dylan went straight to the penthouse and collapsed on the couch, dropping the file on the coffee table.

She didn’t know when she fell asleep, but the next thing Dylan knew, her phone was ringing.

She blindly reached for it, rolling over and falling onto the floor with a yelp. Her bandaged wrist smacked against the edge of the coffee table, sending electric pain shooting up her arm. She gasped, holding the injured limb close.

“Fucking dammit.” She finally found her phone on the floor and answered the call, having every intention to tell the caller to go fuck themselves.

“Who the hell is it?” Dylan pushed herself up off the floor, looking to the glass balcony door. The sun was high in the sky. What time was it?

“That’s not a very appropriate way to speak to the man who _owns_ you.”

Dylan growled under her breath. What did he want this time? “So sorry you’re highness. I just woke up. What is it you need of me this time?” She couldn’t hide the sarcasm if she tried.

“I’d like to know if you’ve managed to obtain any information on the target.” His voice was low, patience running out.

Dylan looked at the file, dried blood on the cover. Last night came rushing back to her. “Oh. No, I fell asleep the moment I got here. I’ll get straight to work.”

Max hummed, breathing through his nose. “Charles will be by later to give you the rest of the information. Do your research and get that girl. She’s to remain alive but bring her to me at all costs.”

“Understood.” Dylan flipped the file open, staring at the girl’s face. “What do you want with this woman anyway?”

“That’s not for your knowledge,” Max snapped, causing Dylan to flinch. “Just do your job without asking questions.”

Dylan rolled her eyes. “Alright, I’ll get started now.”

The call ended abruptly.

“Egotistical son of a bitch,” Dylan grumbled, grabbing the file and heading for the kitchen.

She sat the file next to her laptop on the kitchen island and headed for the coffee machine. She needed caffeine if she was expected to dig into someone’s personal life.

An hour later, Dylan was sat at the marble island with her second cup of coffee, a plate of half-eaten hotdogs, and working diligently on finding out Erika’s life inside and out. She wasn’t good at hacking, but luckily the GPD didn’t have a sound security system.

When Charles knocked on the door, Dylan reluctantly let him in long enough to get the files before kicking him out again. It wasn’t the nicest thing she could’ve done, but she wanted to deal with Max’s men as little as possible.

Her phone rang when she was in the middle of sorting through the files Charles had brought.

“Yello?” She held the phone between her shoulder and ear, eyes flitting over the file in her hand.

“Hey, you disappeared last night. What happened?” Kimberly asked.

Dylan looked away from the file. She hadn’t thought of an excuse for her disappearance yet. “Something happened with my mom at the hospital. It’s all good, just some machinery malfunction or something. They called and wanted me to head over just in case. I didn’t wanna wake you all up.” Lying to Kimberly was one of the riskiest things Dylan ever did. The girl had a talent for calling Dylan out on her lies.

“Why’d they want you to go there if it was just a malfunction?”

Damn Kimberly for being able to spot discrepancies in a lie.

Dylan stumbled over her words. “The heart monitor flatlined, so they called me. But it was just a malfunction.”

Her phone beeped.

Dylan’s shoulders slumped, relieved to get as far away from the conversation as possible. “Kimmy I’m gonna have to call you back in a minute. Someone else is trying to call me.”

Dylan never learns her lesson, apparently. Ending the call with her friends because someone else is calling is never the right decision.

“I’m working on the case now. It’s slow progress because I’m not hacking, but it’s progress.” She rolled her eyes, already knowing what he would say.

“That’s not why I’m calling you. I need you to do something. Put on your suit and get out on the streets. You’re looking for a small five-year-old girl with dark brown hair, her name is Vanessa Scott. Her safety and retrieval are crucial.”

Scott? Who the hell was this girl?

“Gotham isn’t the smallest city. Do you have any idea where she could be?” Dylan made her away across the penthouse to her bathroom.

“Somewhere by the park. After finding her, I want you to take her back to the penthouse, I’m on my way there now. If she’s got so much of a scratch when I get her, you will pay dearly.”

Dylan had never heard Max sound so pissed and desperate. She didn’t want to know what would happen to her if this Vanessa girl was hurt. “Understood. I’ll head out now.” She set the phone down on the sink and pulled out her black and white leotard from under the bathtub. It was a full bodysuit with knee-high boots, a black jacket, a utility belt, and a gun strapped to her left thigh.

Before leaving, she made sure to pull her hair back into a ponytail, placing the domino mask over her eyes.

On her way to the park, Dylan reminded herself that it was late enough for Jason and the others to be out. The sun was long gone, her phone reading 11:23 PM. If she were caught by them, she wouldn’t be able to get Vanessa.

It took Dylan an hour to find Vanessa. The park was huge, with dozens of winding trails. Frankly, she had almost passed up the girl due to how _normal_ she looked. She had been skipping down a concrete sidewalk in a small rainbow checkered dress and stockings, her pigtails bouncing carelessly.

“Vanessa?” Dylan emerged from the alleyway, hands held up. She wanted to appear as innocent as possible. God help her if she got arrested for attempted kidnap.

The little girl turned, looking curiously at Dylan. “Daddy says I shouldn’t speak to strangers.”

Dylan shook her head, kneeling to the girl’s height. “No, no, no, I’m to take you to Daddy. Your daddy sent me here to pick you up.”

The girl looked at Dylan as if she were stupid.

Dylan wrapped her brain. How could she convince this toddler she wasn’t here to hurt her?

“Here I’ll call him. He can tell you himself, okay?” Dylan pulled out her phone, bringing up Max’s contact. She prayed Max was the girl’s father and that she wasn’t making a huge mistake by calling him.

Max answered on the first ring, urgent and panicked. “Dylan? Do you have her?”

She put the call on speaker, holding it close to Vanessa.

“Yes Sir, she’s right here with me.”

Vanessa stepped closer, staring at the phone, curiously. “Daddy?”

Dylan almost relaxed, thankful she had the right girl. She pushed the disturbing thought that this innocent girl was Max Scott’s child away for the time being. The mission came first.

“Vanessa, baby, I need you to do me a big, big, favor okay? I need you to go with the nice women, okay? Can you do that for me?” Max asked his daughter in a quiet, soothing voice.

Vanessa nodded at the phone. “Yeah.”

Dylan smiled and held her empty hand out for the younger girl to take.

The child hesitated before finally deciding to grasp the gloved hand.

“I got her, Sir. We’re heading back to my place now.”

“Good work. Protect my daughter with your life.”

Dylan nodded, shoving the phone back in her utility belt, and picked Vanessa up. “So, what’re you doing this late at night, sweetheart?”

Vanessa gripped Dylan’s jacket tighter when Dylan started climbing the ladder to a roof in an alleyway. “Me and Mommy were at the park. But I got lost.”

“You wandered off?” Was Dylan doing a good thing by following Max’s orders? Vanessa’s mother must be worried sick, and Dylan was just whisking her away.

Vanessa nodded. “We were waiting on Daddy.”

Dylan still had questions, but she didn’t want to pry much further. Instead, she smiled and held the girl closer. “Hold on tight now, we’re gonna go for a short ride. You’ll see your daddy soon.”

She waited until Vanessa nodded to burst into a sprint and start jumping roofs.

Dylan had recently been getting good at jumping roofs without a grappling hook, but with the added weight and shift in balance, Dylan struggled to keep up the momentum. She was barely halfway to the penthouse when pain shot up her thigh, and she shouted, struggling to hold onto Vanessa.

Vanessa screamed, hiding her face in Dylan’s chest as they crashed onto the building roof.

“Moved from petty thief to kidnapping?” Red Hood shickered, jumping onto the same roof.

Behind him was Robin, holding ninja stars.

Dylan bit her lip, cursing her luck and pulling the ninja star out of her thigh. That would hurt like hell later. She shoved the weapon in her utility belt for safekeeping, pulling herself off the concrete.

“Let the girl go, Catastrophe.”

Why had Max named her that? It was the stupidest name on the planet.

Dylan looked around. There was no quick escape; the boys would react too quickly. Red Robin was no doubt somewhere nearby, and Batman couldn’t be too far away either. She couldn’t let Vanessa run and hide somewhere on the roof, there was nowhere to really hide, and Dylan had no doubt she’d be taken.

“No can-do birdy.” Dylan put weight on her leg, wincing when the flares of pain exploded in her thigh. She pulled Vanessa behind her, the girl clutching onto Dylan’s belt, and reached for a knife.

Red Hood pulled out a gun, aiming it at Dylan. “What a shame. Guess we’ll just have to take her by force then.” He pulled the trigger.

Dylan cursed, dodging the bullet. Getting shot at by the love of her life. Now that was ironic.

Unfortunately for Dylan, the boys had years of experience compared to her few weeks. Dylan ran as fast as she could, limping her way to the edge of the roof with Vanessa and jumping.

Vanessa shrieked, crying and holding onto Dylan for dear life. The five-year-old was terrified, eyes shut tightly and voice echoing throughout the night sky.

Dylan shushed her, just barely managing to toss Vanessa onto the next roof and latching onto the ledge herself. She hauled herself up with a grunt, grabbing Vanessa once again.

A bullet scraped her side, sending Dylan stumbling.

She needed backup.

As hastily as she could, she pulled her phone out and speed-dialed Max.

“Has she been brought in safely? We’re almost there.”

“You didn’t tell me Batman’s clan was after her!” Dylan shouted into the phone, ducking behind a ventilation system.

She sat Vanessa down, pulling out her gun and shooting it at Red Hood and Robin.

“Is she safe?” Max sounded more alert now.

Dylan winced as another bullet, nicked her arm. She handed the phone to Vanessa. “Talk to Daddy for me, okay? Stay on the line with him until I come back. Tell him to send help.”

Vanessa nodded, doing her best not to sob. Dylan felt a pang in her chest at the tears welling up in the child’s eyes.

Dylan ran out from behind her hiding spot. Red Hood and Robin had been joined by Red Robin. This would be a painful fight.

Avoiding Red Hood’s bullets and fighting the other two had been just as challenging as Dylan thought. She fought to keep up with their movements, even managing to get in a few hits and dodge a good number of bullets. She made sure to stay as close to the ventilation system as possible, making sure Vanessa stayed put. It put her at a disadvantage, but nearly everything else did as well.

By the time help arrived, Dylan saw stars from blood loss. She didn’t bother staying to watch the fight. She grabbed Vanessa and headed for the penthouse.

Max was pacing in the penthouse when Dylan arrived. With him were two other agents, both female. Their job, Dylan soon realized, was to make sure Dylan nor Vanessa had trackers on them.

“Why’re Batman’s clan after your daughter?” Dylan asked while one of the agents stripped off her outfit, checking every piece carefully for trackers.

“I wasn’t aware they were.” Max typed away at his phone, brows furrowed. “But now that they are, I’d like you to watch over her until further notice.” He looked up at Dylan.

Dylan flinched when the agent moved on to treat her injuries. “You want me to take care of her? As in live with me? Here?” She searched the man’s eyes for any indication he was joking but came up empty. “Have you forgotten I’m only seventeen and have school next week?”

Vanessa looked between the two. “Daddy are we in trouble?”

Max turned to his daughter, his gaze softening. “No, sweetie, you’re not in trouble. What do you think about staying here with Aunt Dylan?”

Dylan did a double-take. Aunt Dylan? Where the fuck did that come from? She started to voice her confusion, but her jaw snapped shut when Max glared at her.

Vanessa looked around, eyeing the penthouse curiously. “Here?”

Max nodded with a smile. “Yeah! You’ll still get to see Mommy and Daddy, but you’ll live with Aunt Dylan here.”

The little girl looked at Dylan hesitantly, edging closer to Max.

“Think of it as a vacation or a sleepover. You and Aunt Dylan will have loads of fun, and she’ll take care of you.”

After a moment of silence, Vanessa nodded, leaving Max’s side to wander around the penthouse.

Dylan could’ve sworn she saw Max relax a fraction. “I don’t have anything for her. I don’t even know how to take care of a five-year-old.” It was a last-ditch attempt to get out of babysitting.

“You’ll be fine. I’ve already called someone to bring things for her. Someone will be by tomorrow to change your guest room into a room for Vanessa.” Max brushed her off, eyeing the files on the kitchen island.

Dylan narrowed her eyes. He had planned for this! She was about to give him a piece of her mind when he spoke again.

“Good job getting her back here safely. She has a few bruises, but not bad for your first solo-encounter with Batman’s sidekicks. You’ll have training tomorrow; nothing changes.” He kissed Vanessa goodbye before gesturing for the agents to follow him out of the penthouse.

Dylan followed him out into the hallway. “What am I supposed to do with her while I’m training?”

“We’ll have someone watch her while you’re away. Bring her with you tomorrow morning.” Max stepped into the waiting elevator, slipping a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

Before Dylan could give more complaints, the elevator doors slid shut.

“Aunt Dylan?”

Dylan turned around. “What?” It sounded snappier than she had anticipated. But in her defense, the adrenaline was starting to wear down, the pain of her injuries and the reality of her situation crashing on her in the form of a two-hundred-pound weight.

Vanessa flinched, little fists gripping the hem of her dress. “I’m hungry.”

Dylan sighed, walking over to Vanessa. “Alright. How about a bath then dinner? How’s that sound?” She smiled gently at the girl.

Vanessa seemed to cheer up at that, perking up with a small bounce. “Yeah!”

Dylan walked the girl into the bathroom, where she started the bath. She helped Vanessa strip and sit in the warm bathwater before going to her bedroom, searching for pajamas.

While digging through her drawers, Dylan tried to figure out what to feed Vanessa. Five-year-olds could eat solid foods, so it could be the same thing Dylan eats. But was there anything Vanessa was allergic to or didn’t like? Could Vanessa even eat the same junk foods Dylan eats?

Once again, Dylan was reminded, she didn’t know how to care for a child. Her nightmare just became an even bigger nightmare if that were possible.


	11. Well, That Didn't Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan discovers some things about Alex.  
> The bat-clan gets a lead on Max Scott.

**Saturday, July 28, 2018**

Dylan owed all those teenage moms on the internet a sincere apology. How had they managed to survive taking care of children?

After spending four days going between Vanessa and training, Dylan had discovered a new kind of _exhausted_.

Vanessa’s things had been delivered to the penthouse, and her things had been set up. But it was all for nothing, apparently, since the girl had insisted on sleeping with Dylan.

The small girl from four days ago was nowhere to be seen. In her place was a bright, rambunctious, outgoing girl. She had already made it look like a tornado had passed through Dylan’s apartment, toys strewn out across the living room and trailing into the two bedrooms.

When Dylan’s alarm went off Saturday morning, Dylan wanted to throw the device out the window and go back to sleep. But it was a training day, and the noise had woken Vanessa up.

“Aunt Dylan! Aunt Dylan!” The little girl came out from under the covers, shaking Dylan excitedly.

Dylan groaned, rolling over and hiding under her pillow. How did the little girl wake up so fast?

Vanessa whined. “It’s time to get up! Breakfast! I want French toast!”

Dylan yelped when Vanessa pushed on her side, digging her small hands into the wound there.

Vanessa jumped back, eyes wide.

“It’s alright,” Dylan was quick to calm the girl before she started crying. “Just a bad spot. C’mon, let’s go get some breakfast.” She tossed the covers aside, standing up and stretching. Her stitches pulled, and her muscles ached in protest, but Dylan fought through it. This was nothing.

The front door opened and shut.

Vanessa tumbled out of bed, running out of the room. “Alex!” She squealed a moment later from the living room.

Dylan frowned. Alex? She grabbed a knife from her nightstand drawer, approaching the bedroom doorway carefully.

In the living room were Alex and Vanessa on the couch, playing with Vanessa’s toys.

“Alex?” Dylan relaxed, walking further into the large room. Instantly a million questions ran through her mind. She hadn’t told anyone where she’d be staying, except for her aunt and dad after her aunt had somehow figured out her dad lied about her whereabouts.

Alex looked up. “Hey, Dil.” His eyes narrowed onto the red soaking into Dylan’s side. “How’re the injuries?” He gestured to her side.

Dylan looked at the blood patch and moved to hide it, not wanting to freak Vanessa out further. “It’s nothing, just got nicked by a bullet. Must’ve opened it in my sleep. I’ll treat it in a minute.” She looked around, making sure this was still her penthouse. She zoned in on a bag of Doritos on the coffee table. “Are those mine?”

Alex laughed. “You sure notice all the important stuff, don’t you?”

“You raided my kitchen? How the hell do you even know I’m here?” She walked closer to them, snatching the Dorito bag, inspecting the contents. The little fucker had eaten over half the bag.

Alex stood up, leaving Vanessa to play with the toys by herself. “Funny story. How ‘bout I tell it to you over breakfast? I brought food.” He gestured to three bags of McDonald’s sat on the table by the front door.

“I have to leave soon.” Dylan crossed her arms, ignoring her cravings for the food.

“It won’t take long. Promise.” Alex laid his hand over his heart, chin to the ceiling. He looked like a soldier taking a pledge.

Dylan snorted, moving to get the bags of greasy food. “Vanessa, c’mere, and get your food.”

Soon Vanessa was settled down at the coffee table, munching on her breakfast and watching Chuggington on the TV. Dylan and Alex were seated behind her on the couch.

“My dad works for Max. By extension, I help out sometimes, too, though I mostly only watch Vanessa and assist on missions. Nothing actually dangerous like you,” Alex explained in between bites of his breakfast sandwich.

Dylan nodded, swallowing a mouthful of hash brown. “So, you knew why I left Auntie’s house a few weeks ago.” Dylan almost winced at her tone; it sounded like some sort of accusation.

Alex looked down at his food. “At first, I wasn’t sure. But after seeing who was driving the car, I had my suspicions.”

Dylan watched Vanessa play with her happy meal toy. “Dad sold me to Max for money to pay for Mom’s treatment.” It was the first time she’d admitted it to anyone out loud, the words feeling all too real on her tongue. Something bitter filled her chest, squeezing her heart in a vice-like grip.

Alex clenched the wrapper of his sandwich. “There’re other ways to do that. He didn’t need to make a fucking deal with Max Scott of all people.”

Dylan shrugged. “I know, but what’s done is done. I signed the contract. No way around that, unfortunately.”

“There has to be.” Alex sounded just as desperate Dylan had been weeks ago when she’d learned of the deal.

Dylan shook her head. “There isn’t, I’ve checked. I read that contract word for word before signing it. I can’t go to the police; they’re so corrupt it’d basically be the same as telling Max himself.”

“So, you’re just going to roll over and let someone boss you around? That’s not you, Dil, and you know it.” Alex met Dylan’s eyes, pleading with the girl. He remembered the hot-blooded girl from so many years ago, the girl who backtalked anyone brave enough to tell her what to do. Where had that girl gone?

“It’s who I need to be right now. Jennifer has some sort of connection to Max, and together they have all the blackmail material in the world to make me _obey._ ” Dylan spat out the word as if it were venom. Her wrist burned; the sight of Jennifer sat in Max’s office with that cheeky smile burned into her brain.

“Jennifer?” Alex perked up at the name.

“Jason’s girlfriend.”

Alex froze. “Max has a daughter named Jennifer.”

Dylan froze, eyeing Alex carefully. “Blonde? More plastic than human? Knows no other mood than preppy and cheeky, like she’s above everyone?” She almost begged Alex to say no, say it was a different Jennifer. But after that night, Dylan knew that was just false hope.

She cursed when Alex nodded. That explained the relationship between the two. “She calls her father, Maxie?”

Alex snorted. “They’re not related by blood. Her parents sold her to Max, don’t know what for, though. Eventually, he adopted her legally.”

Dylan took a minute to process this new information. Jennifer was Max’s daughter. Jennifer was Jason’s girlfriend. There had to be some reason for that, right? Was Jennifer just after Jason’s ties to Bruce? Was she after money? That had to be it. Right? What other reason could Jennifer have for dating Jason and doing her absolute best to separate him from his friends?

The doorbell rang, putting a full stop to Dylan’s internal freak-out.

\-----

“So, we have no idea who she is or where Vanessa Scott was taken?” Amber locked her arms across her chest, leaning against the railings.

Tim shook his head in the negative. “The men that allowed the men the two to escape are definitely Max Scott’s men. But Catastrophe isn’t anywhere in his database.” He and Kimberly had hacked into Scott’s system earlier. They had been hard at work sorting through the information since.

“There’s nothing on her?” Dick approached his younger brother, avoiding jostling the young boy’s arm. Scott’s men had done decent damage to the boy’s collarbone.

Kimberly tore her eyes away from the screen. “Nada. It’s as if she’s never existed.” She knew going into this it was unlikely, but a little part of her hoped they’d find something in the system.

“Maybe a fresh set of eyes would help us?” Amber turned to Alison suggestively. They’d been working at it tirelessly since Jason and Damian ran into the villain a few nights ago.

Alison looked up from her phone. “What’re you looking at me for?”

“Maybe asking Dylan for her thoughts on Catastrophe would be a good idea? She’s always liked stuff like this, right?” Amber knew it was a long shot, but she was running out of ideas. Maybe if Dylan knew the circumstances, she’d help.

Jason scoffed, shifting his weight. “Liking the Avengers is a huge difference from liking _this_ stuff. Whatever this stuff is.”

Dick wrapped his arms around Amber, resting his head on her shoulder. “Plus, she said she didn’t want anything to do with the hero business, right? She’s got her own things going on; I don’t think it’d be a good idea bringing her into this mess too.” He absently ran his hand along his fiancé’s stomach, a habit he’d picked up since learning of the pregnancy.

“I got a few shots in, the little runt too. Cat’s out of business for a bit. Why’re we worrying about her?” Jason asked.

“Because she’ll be back. She’s not out for the count, especially if Scott has anything to do with this.” Amber glared at Jason. She hadn’t forgiven him for hurting Dylan yet.

Kimberly looked up at the others, eyes bright. “Based on the cameras, she didn’t look that old, maybe around our ages. It’s been rumored that Scott accepts deals to sell children in return for something. Could Catastrophe be the victim of one of these deals?” It was the first lead she’d got in days.

Tim leaned back in his chair, considering the possibility. “Perhaps. Search for anyone who’d have reason to make a deal with him. Protection, money, services or even power could be reasons.”

“Who would sell their child for something as trivial as that?” Dick frowned in distaste, pulling Amber flush against him.

“You’d be amazed at what people would do for money.” Jason snorted, watching the two tech-geeks type away at the bat-computer.

Tim rolled his eyes at the two before he noticed something on the screen. “Scott bought a new penthouse in downtown Gotham a few weeks ago.”

Amber furrowed her brows, stepping away from Dick and closer to the computer. “Bought one? What’s a guy like him buying penthouses for?” Rich or not, who went around buying penthouses willy nilly?

Jason grabbed his gun, checking the mag. “We’ll find out on the way.” He headed for his bike.

Amber hurried after him. “Wait a second, Jay, we should do this civilized. Remember, he has a daughter who’s missing. We can’t go barging in guns blazing.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Am.” Jason shoved his gun in his hip holster, swinging a leg over his bike. “His daughter ain’t missing if that Catgirl has her, assuming she does indeed work for him.”

Amber took a minute to ponder her options before she groaned and got on the bike behind him.

“I sent the address to your phones. Be safe,” Tim called after the two before they disappeared out of the bat-cave.

When they got to the penthouse, Amber grabbed Jason by the arm before he could burst the door down. “Let me take the lead on this one. We don’t know what we’ll find.”

Jason rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. “Replacement, you got any visual inside?” He pressed a finger against the earpiece firmly lodged in his ear.

“Affirmative. The place is littered with cameras. My guess is Scott wanted to protect whoever was here.”

“Or keep an eye on them for hostage purposes,” Jason muttered under his breath.

Amber rolled her eyes, touching her own earpiece. “Do you see anyone inside?”

“No. It’s empty.” Kimberly answered this time. “Guys, I don’t think anyone’s ever lived here. From the cameras, I can’t see a single trace of human life. The bed’s made; there’s no clothes, towels, or food anywhere from what I can see.”

Jason growled, marching ahead of Amber and kicking the door open.

Amber hurried after, heading for the bedroom while Jason checked the living room and kitchen.

It was precisely as Kimberly had said. There were no clothes, not even in the dressers and closet. The bed was untouched, the kitchen empty of any food. Neither of them could find any trace of human life.

“It was a decoy apartment,” Amber reported to Tim and Kimberly.

“Stupid bastard planned this.” Jason slammed the bathroom cabinet shut. “No point in staying around here. Let’s head back; we’ve clearly missed something.” He stomped past Amber and out the front door.

Amber shook her head, following the fuming brunette. “We’re on our way back,” She reported before running down the hall after Jason.

\-----

Dylan clenched her teeth, grunting as she dodged another attack.

“You’re slow. Fight past your injuries, no slacking.” Tyler didn’t give her a second to recuperate, continuing with his brutal attack.

Dylan struggled to keep up with the flurry of movement, wincing every time her stitches pulled. She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer; she had to find an opening soon.

She jumped back, biting her lip when the move sent pain, shooting up her leg and back.

“You were awake this morning when I came for you. Why was that boy there?” Tyler circled her, arms hanging by his side.

“He’s a friend of mine. His dad works for Max.” Dylan watched him, mimicking him. “Thanks for picking me up today. Did Earl and Charles get the day off?”

“Yes. They were part of the squad sent after you last night. They were injured during the fight.” He crouched low, reaching for a wooden staff left on the floor by the far side of the wall.

Dylan nodded. “Remind me to thank them for that.” She wiped her palms on her sweatpants before bursting into a sprint across the room, feinting a left punch before ducking down to swipe Tyler’s feet out from under him.

Tyler dodged both attacks with the staff, landing a hit on Dylan’s bicep.

Someone burst into the training room, doors slamming against the wall and effectively putting a stop to the training.

“Sir!” A panicked looking soldier bellowed. “Mr. Scott has sent for you both. Someone has broken into the decoy apartment!”


	12. How to Run Away from the Mess You Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school.  
> Alison turns 15.

**Thursday, August 2, 2018**

To say Dylan was simply dead would be an understatement. There weren’t any words to accurately describe the state the teenage girl was in. She slumped in the booth, sipping her Caffe mocha while texting Alex and Danny. Her bacon and egg sandwich sat in front of her, forgotten, and missing the bacon.

“You’re early.”

Dylan looked up to see the one-and-only Amber, in her designer ankle boots and burgundy skirt. Unlike Dylan, Amber seemed wide awake and _alive._ How is she capable of having that much energy this early? “Alex woke me up. Something about whether he’s gonna dance with Danny or me today.” She shrugged. It wasn’t a total lie; Alex had woken her up, but only to pick Vanessa up.

Amber slid in the booth across from her. “Who’s Danny?”

“Alex’s boyfriend. He’s cool, I met him a few days after Alex and I made out at a bar.” Dylan sipped her caffeinated beverage. It felt like that night had been decades ago; so much had changed since then.

Amber choked. “ _What_?”

Dylan looked up at the other. Right, she hadn’t mentioned that detail to them. She sat her phone face-up on the table, sitting straighter. “The first night I stayed at Auntie’s place, Alex and I went out to a bar. Just to catch up, but when Jason called, Alex kissed me to try and piss Jason off.”

Alison appeared at the end of the table before Amber could question Dylan further, clad in the Gotham Academy uniform and a bright smile on her face.

“Good morning, my dearies!” She sat next to Amber, sitting her weird tea concoction on the table.

“Happy fifteenth birthday, Ally. Where’s the handsome boyfriend?” Dylan sat her chin in the palm of her hand, elbow digging into the table. She eyed the youngest with a knowing smirk.

“Not sure. He hasn’t replied to my messages. Knowing that lazy ass, he’s still asleep in bed.” Alison huffed, chewing on her straw.

Dylan narrowed her eyes. “Damian Wayne sleeping in late on a school day? Hmm, wonder why that would happen. He’s always so punctual.”

Alison’s cheeks flushed, and she hurried to look away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure, you do.” Dylan chortled, taking a drink of her coffee.

Amber leaned across the table, eyes boring into Dylan. “I wanna get back to this make-out session with Alex.”

Dylan rolled her eyes when Alison’s widened to the size of saucers.

“You did what?” Alison shrieked.

“Careful, I don’t think Russia heard you,” Dylan hissed, eyes narrowed in a glare.

Alison glanced at the other customers. It was nearly deserted, the few there looking too dead to notice them. “It’s fine.” She turned back to Dylan. “You and Alex made out? What about Jason?”

Dylan scoffed, crossing her arms and feigning innocent. “What about Jason?” She averted her gaze, finding the blacktop parking lot outside far more interesting.

Amber rolled her eyes. “What happened to your Romeo?”

“Where’s Kim? Has Satan risen from her cocoon yet?” Dylan asked, taking the opportunity to change the focus.

The oldest of the trio narrowed her eyes. “Dil-”

“Shh!” Alison interrupted Amber. “We don’t speak of Satan. She might appear.” Her voice was low in a harsh whisper.

Amber rolled her eyes, going to say something but, once again, was interrupted.

Kimberly pushed the glass door in, hair disheveled and outfit ruffled.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Dylan hummed, lips turned upward. “Sleep in?”

Kimberly spared Dylan a glare before turning her attention to the girl at the counter. “Hey, Aliza, mind getting me a cinnamon dolce latte?”

Aliza nodded, turning to begin making Kimberly’s order.

“You gonna pay for that?” Alison asked when Kimberly slid in next to Dylan.

Kimberly nodded, smoothing down her hair and fixing it back up into a messy bun.

Dylan twisted, eyeing the bags under Kimberly’s eyes. “Did you sleep at all?” The girl looked almost as dead as Dylan felt after watching Vanessa all day by herself.

Before Kimberly could answer the question, Dylan’s phone started ringing. She didn’t bother looking at the caller I.D. before refusing the call. She wanted nothing to do with the owner of that ringtone.

“Who’s M.S.?” Kimberly looked over Dylan’s shoulder, reading the caller I.D. with mild curiosity.

Dylan sat her phone face down, grabbing her Caffe mocha. She ignored the question, drinking the hot beverage. Max would no doubt be angry she ignored his call, but he’d get over it.

Alison sipped on her drink; eyes narrowed at Dylan. “Ignoring someone?”

Dylan’s phone vibrated. “I’m not sure he’s a person.” Max Scott was closer to a demon, in her opinion.

“He? So, there’s a he? What else don’t we know about your sex life?” Amber’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

Dylan almost gagged at the thought. “There is no he, and there is no sex life. There’s hardly a love life.”

“But there’s a love life?” Alison inquired, wiggling her eyebrows.

Dylan threw a napkin at her. “Fuck off.” She lifted her phone, checking the text message.

**_(7:22 AM)_ ** **MS: Ignore my phone call again and you’ll be punished. Pick Vanessa up from school immediately after your final class. Charles and Earl will be there to pick you up for training.**

Kimberly read the message over Dylan’s shoulder. “This MS dude sure wants your attention.”

Dylan jumped, moving to hide her phone screen. “Would you stop being so nosey!” Her heart thudded in her chest. How much had Kimberly seen of the message? If she had read it, would she tell the others about the message? After weeks of training and punishments, Dylan had managed to finally get to a place where she could handle the shit Max put her through. Was her world about to be flipped on its head for a second time?

Kimberly shared a look with Alison and Amber before sitting back in her seat, lips pressed to form a thin line.

Dylan twisted, hiding her screen from the other three.

**_(7:24 AM)_ ** **Dylan: Understood Sir. If you don’t mind, I’d like today off. A friend of mine is having her birthday party today and I’d like to celebrate it with her.**

Aliza brought Kimberly’s drink over, taking the girl’s money for the beverage before strutting back to the counter.

**_(7:28 AM)_ ** **MS: Denied. Be on time or else.**

Dylan swallowed, afraid of what her punishment would be if she were late. What had she expected? She knew from the start it was a long shot but couldn’t help hoping he’d suddenly grown a heart in the twelve hours she hadn’t talked to him.

“We should probably get going. School starts soon.” Alison grabbed her stuff, shifting out of the booth and straightening her skirt and vest.

“Amber can I talk to you for a minute? In private.” Kimberly eyed Amber while standing up to let Dylan out of the booth.

Amber looked up at the other, mid-shift, and nodded mutely.

They all wiggled from the booth, Amber and Kimberly staying behind while the other two headed for the door.

“What’s up?” Amber asked Kimberly, slowly heading for the door.

Kimberly kept her attention on Dylan ahead of her. “I could be wrong, but something’s up with Dil.”

Amber’s brows drew together. “Whaddaya mean?” She looked ahead at Dylan, watching the girl laugh at something Alison said. The brunette looked the same as she always did.

“That text earlier said something about Vanessa.” Kimberly held the door open for Amber, squinting at the morning sun.

Amber froze, eyeing Kimberly warily. “Vanessa Scott? Why would Dil have anything to do with her?”

“Dunno.” Kimberly shrugged, adjusting the satchel on her shoulder. “But the message was from someone named M.S., same person who called her.” Kimberly looked up at Amber, pausing mid-step. “She was awfully determined to hide it from us. Isn’t that at least a little bit suspicious?”

Amber considered it. For years, the four of them had been open books to each other, no secrets among them. But ever since the car accident, Dylan had cut them off, avoided them. “She’s always talked to us about stuff before. If she is in trouble, why wouldn’t she talk to us about it?”

“It’s Dylan we’re talking about,” Kimberly deadpanned.

Amber nodded. “Good point.” Now that Amber considered it, Dylan was the most reluctant to open up to them about her problems. “We’ll keep an eye on her.”

“I have yearbook with her second period. Don’t you and her have theater first?”

Amber pulled her phone out from her pocket, checking her messages. “If we can’t get anything out of her by lunch, we can team up on her. We’re all in G.A. then anyway.”

Kimberly gasped, hand moving to cover her mouth in mock astonishment. “You mean you’re going to G.A. just for lunch, then back to Westside?”

The other held her chin between her forefinger and thumb, staring into the blue sky. “Well, let’s see, stay at Westside and be all along or go to G.A. and hang out with my friends? Geez, what a difficult decision.”

Dylan turned around, cupping her mouth and shouting back at the two, “Hey, slowpokes, you all finished with your heart-to-heart you’re excluding us from?”

Kimberly and Amber rolled their eyes, picking up their pace to catch up with Dylan and Alison.

\-----

Dylan and Amber ran to class. They had gotten distracted with the vending machines and managed to ignore the first _and_ half bell.

Mrs. Herman was going to murder them for being late. Time management was a big thing in theater.

The pair stumbled into the auditorium, clambering up onto the stage and into the circle of theater students. They struggled to get their breathing in control, both wanting nothing more than to sit down and down their drinks.

“Miss Spencer, Miss Young, now nice of you to join us this fine morning.” Mrs. Herman folded her arms behind her back, smiling politely at the two from the center of the circle.

“Sorry Mrs. Herman. Traffic was a pain in the ass this morning.” Dylan tossed her bag to the front of the stage with the other pile of backpacks. She let out a breath, letting her shoulders slump.

Mrs. Herman nodded, eyeing the two. “Just don’t let it happen again.”

Amber eyed Dylan during their warmups. She’d talk to her after warmups when they split into pairs and worked on trust exercises.

\-----

“You know something amazing happened today?” Dylan sat her water bottle on the table, smiling at Kimberly.

Kimberly looked up from her book, glasses on the edge of her nose. “Yeah, you made it here on time.”

Dylan plopped in her seat next to Kimberly, bag on the carpet floor. “Not just that. I didn’t realize it until halfway through first period, but I have theater with Alex!”

“Oh really?” Kimberly didn’t bother hiding her lack of interest, returning to her book.

“Yeah!” Either Dylan didn’t notice or didn’t care. “We only did trust exercises today, like we do every year on the first day. Alex chose me as his partner, and God, it was the funniest thing. We had to close our eyes and be led-”

“Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen!” Ms. Hendrix bellowed, door slamming shut behind her. “I hope you enjoyed your summer and are ready to get straight to work.”

Dylan turned her attention to the front, pulling her laptop out of her bag. She’d finish telling Kimberly her story later; she knew better than to interrupt Ms. Hendrix. The lady handed out lunch detentions like they were Christmas presents.

\-----

Dylan collapsed in her seat; tray sat in front of her. “I thought the first day of school was supposed to be relaxing and introductions?”

Kimberly snorted. “This is Gotham Academy and West Side, remember? There’s no such thing as relaxing here.”

“This is Thursday, though, and the first day of school. What about all the freshman or new students? Introductions are important people!” Dylan shoved her tray away, laying her head on her arms. “Why can’t we just go home already?” She only partially meant it. Going home meant Vanessa and training, but it also meant getting to sit on her couch and fall asleep to M.A.S.H.

“Cause you have two more classes, not counting study hall, and Jason’s football practice to sit through.” Kimberly jabbed a carrot with her fork, dipping it in ranch.

“Alex is joining us. Danny joined the football team, apparently.” Dylan poked at the questionable-looking spaghetti, pulling the tray closer to her.

Alison approached the table, holding Damian’s hand and a bowl of ramen noodles. “Look what I made in third period.” She presented the bowl proudly.

Amber eyed the bowl distastefully. “You made that in Home Ec.?” She pointed at the noodles, cringing away from the meal.

Alison nodded, sitting between Damian and Amber. She set the bowl in front of her, a smile stretching ear-to-ear.

“It’s so unhealthy.” Amber stared at Alison’s chosen lunch.

Alison stuck her tongue out at the older girl, twirling her fork and shoving a clump of noodles in her mouth.

Dylan stabbed a browning strawberry chunk with her fork, holding it up to her eye-level. “I think it’s expired?”

Amber squealed, smacking the fork out of Dylan’s hand. “Don’t eat it then!” She shoved a container of mixed fruits at the girl.

Dylan took the container, happily pinching a blueberry between her fingers and popping it in her mouth.

Jason reached over from next to Dylan, stealing a piece of cantaloupe from the container.

Dylan gasped, staring at the boy as if he’d just stolen her favorite toy. “Jason Peter Todd, how dare you!”

Before Jason could plead innocence, Alex ran up behind Dylan, tugging on her jacket. “Dylan, can you help us out at the football field?” He handed her his phone, a message pulled onto the screen.

Dylan watched him for a moment before reading the message.

**_(11:48 AM)_ ** **ScottishFuck(Max): Get Spencer and report here immediately. Do not dilly dally.**

Her heart raced in her chest. Had she done something? She’d done her best to be on her best behavior, afraid Max would keep to his recent favorite threat of not paying her mother’s hospital bills. She nodded, handing Alex his phone back and grabbing her bag. “I’ll see you all later.” She waved her friends bye, letting Alex lead her out of the cafeteria.

“Why didn’t you meet me in the dance room? I texted you!” Alex’s pace picked up once they’d cleared the cafeteria doors.

Dylan slung her bag over her shoulder, struggling to keep her breath under control. “My phones on silent, sorry.”

Kimberly watched after her friend. Something was off; she just knew it. She wasn’t the most observant person in their friend group, that title going to either Amber or Dylan. But it was apparent in the way Dylan’s eyes swam with fear at whatever was on the phone.

“That was weird. Who was he?” Tim watched after Dylan; a frown set on his expression.

Kimberly wondered if Tim saw the same thing she did.

“Alex Elliot, Dylan’s childhood friend from even before Jason.” Kimberly turned to the rest of the residents at the table. “Something’s up with Dil.”

Jason nodded, eyeing the cafeteria door long after it closed.

“They’re not dating doofus.” Amber rolled her eyes. “He’s gay and taken. Though that didn’t seem to stop them from making out.”

“Sounds just like her if you ask me. Fitting for someone like Dylan.” Jennifer strutted up to Jason, wrapping her manicured hands around Jason and leaning close to his ear. “I thought we agreed to meet in the music room for lunch, baby?”

Jason looked over at his girlfriend. “Sorry doll, mind if we sit here today?”

Jennifer eyed the others maliciously before nodding. “Fine. But you owe me.” She giggled, sitting next to Jason, wrapping herself around his arm.

Kimberly silently pulled out her phone, creating a group chat with everyone except Dylan. And Jennifer because she had absolutely nothing to do with their friend group no matter how much Jason wanted to pretend.

**[NerdyKatty _added_ AllyKally, Amitron, BloodSon, Brains-Not-Bronze, PlumpAssets, and RainingFire _to_ Operation Dylan]**

**_(12:03 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): I think Dylan’s in trouble**

She looked over the rim of her glasses, checking if anyone got the message. Damian, Amber, and Tim looked down at their phones.

**_(12:05 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): Agreed I tried to talk to her in first about this morning at Starbucks but she started acting super strange before Alex came and interrupted us**

**_(12:06 PM)_ ** **Brains-Not-Bronze(Tim): The look in her eyes, as well as her body language, changed when Alex handed her the phone. Whatever was on it could be the source of her trouble. What happened at Starbucks?**

Kimberly noticed Jason pulling his phone out from the corner of her eye.

**_(12:08 PM)_ ** **RainingFire(Jason): Something’s wrong w/ Dil?**

**_(12:10 PM)_ ** **Amitron(Amber): Not sure yet the same thing happened this morning. She got this txt at starbucks and when asked about it she got SUPER defensive and paid attention to her phone the rest of the time…..Kimmy said something about seeing Vanessa’s name in the message**

**_(12:12 PM)_ ** **PlumpAssets(Dick): Vanessa Scott?**

Kimberly glanced over at Jason and Jennifer. The barbie-wannabe was leaned over Jason’s shoulder, reading the messages. Something about the girl’s body language set Kimberly off. She nudged Tim in the side, nodding to the couple across the table.

The blonde had a glint in her eye, lips inching upward in a smile. She looked amused at the conversation like she knew something they didn’t.

**_(12:18 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): hey Jennifer I know you’re reading this so I got a question. Isn’t Vanessa your sister? If so shouldn’t you know something about her disappearance or whatever is up with her?**

It was a bold move; Jason hadn’t told Jennifer about his family’s version of nightly bonding yet. But Jennifer’s demeanor gave Kimberly an icky feeling in her gut.

Jennifer looked up, meeting Kimberly’s stare with her own confused one. “My little sister is fine; she’s staying with my mother. Why? Has Dylan done something to her?”

Jason narrowed his eyes at Kimberly. “Kim, that’s a bit rude. You need to take a chill pill; Jen hadn’t done anything.”

Kimberly scoffed, unable to understand what she’d just heard. Jennifer insinuated that Dylan had done something to her little sister, and Jason just _let_ it go? “Yet.” Was all Kimberly offered before she stood up with hers and Dylan’s trays.

Tim shook his head at his older brother before rising and following after his girlfriend.

“What was all that about?” Jason looked to the remaining occupants.

Amber and Damian ignored Jason, making their way to dump their trays.

Alison frowned, shaking her head at Jason. “You’ve changed Jay.” She nodded to Jennifer. “ _She’s_ changed you.” She grabbed her tray, standing. “Come back to us please, we miss you. Dylan misses you.”

“Baby, can we talk?” Jennifer asked when the two were alone. She fluttered her eyes at him, a sweet innocent smile making its way on her face.

\-----

Kimberly looked up from the bleachers, seeing Dylan running up to her. “Where the hell have you been?”

Dylan shook her head, snatching Kimberly’s water bottle. “Got held up in the office at West Side. Dad got the paperwork messed up.” She twisted the cap off, downing the rest of the water.

“Jason said you weren’t in third, and you weren’t in the gym for final period.” Kimberly squinted at the other, not believing a word she said. “Paperwork took that long?”

Dylan sat down next to her, watching Jason run across the football field. “They couldn’t get ahold of Dad. That’s where most of the time went.” She licked her lips, praying Kimberly would drop the subject.

“Isn’t that the guy who was expelled last year for beating up like seven guys?”

Dylan looked to the end of the bleachers to find Alex approaching the two. Relief flooded her system, and her shoulders dropped. “Who?”

Alex pointed to a tall, buff guy to the right of the field. He was sizing himself up to Jason, fists clenched.

Dylan watched the two. The buff guy looked familiar to her, but she couldn’t figure out where she’d seen him before. She squeezed past Kimberly and Alex, heading for the field.

“Dil, what’re you doing?” Kimberly jumped down the bleachers, hoping to stop Dylan before she reached the field.

Alex followed the girls, digging for his phone in his pocket. “Let me record it if you’re gonna start a fight!”

“Hey!” Dylan called out to Jason and the buff guy.

“Dil? What’re you doing here?” Jason turned to the trio; brows furrowed.

Dylan brushed past Jason. “I know you. What’s your name?”

The buff guy narrowed his eyes at her. “Oscar. Who the hell are you?”

“That’s it!” Dylan clapped her hands. “You were that one dude in my English class. You wrote like a third-grader.”

Oscar stepped closer to Dylan, face going red. “What did you just say?”

Alex pulled his phone out, staying a safe distance away. He had faith Jason would put a stop to it if it got too far.

“Dil, that’s enough. We’re interrupting their practice.” Kimberly pulled Dylan back by the arm, avoiding eye contact with Oscar.

“I’d put it in writing if I thought you could read.” The words left Dylan’s mouth before she thought twice. She had no real reason for picking a fight with the dude, but it was a guaranteed way for her to vent. As if pissing some idiot jock would fix all her problems.

Kimberly yanked on Dylan’s arm. “Dylan, that’s enough. Don’t start a fight you can’t win.”

Oscar snarled, cracking his knuckles. “You little shit. You think you’re all that?”

“She didn’t mean it!” Kimberly held her hand out as a barricade. “Dil tell him you didn’t mean it.”

Jason watched the scene with interest. “At least he can understand small words.”

“Jason!” Kimberly glared at the older boy.

“What?” Jason shrugged.

Oscar yelled, moving to swing at Dylan.

Dylan ducked away from the punch. “Missed.” She tightened the flannel jacket tied around her waist, smiling at Oscar.

Alex watched Kimberly and Jason. He didn’t think the two had seen Dylan get into a fight since she’d started training under Max’s careful eye. If they saw her fight now, it might draw suspicion. But could he really afford to not let her blow steam off?

Dylan tensed and tested her weight when she saw Oscar rush her, going for an uppercut. She didn’t think twice before she side-stepped, grabbing Oscar’s arm and twisting it around his back. “You write _and_ fight like a third grader? That’s just depressing, Ossie.”

Alex dropped his phone in his pocket, moving to pull Dylan off the poor jock. “That’s enough. Let’s get you some water to cool down.”

“I hate you,” Dylan muttered, letting herself be dragged away from her prey.

“It’s not good to lie to yourself.” Alex looked back at Jason and Kimberly, the two watching Dylan’s back with equal worried looks. “Next time you try to blow off steam because Max pissed you off, pick on someone your own size.”

Dylan huffed but didn’t argue. She’d admit she took it a bit too far, but today hadn’t gone her way at all. “Why do you think he wanted us to put those cameras up around the Wayne place?”

Alex shook his head, stopping at the bleachers to grab their stuff. “No clue. Something tells me it’s not for their protection, though.”

\-----

“Are you sure I can’t punch him in the face?” Damian asked for the millionth time, fingers laced with Alison’s.

Amber rolled her eyes, looking up from her notebook at the dining table. “Yes. Besides from the sound of it, Dil held her own just fine.”

Jason leaned against the wall. “Almost too fine.” He eyed the family portrait hanging on the far wall. He remembered when that picture was taken. If only he could go back to those times when he and Dylan were still attached at the hip. “What if I just break his nose a little? He deserves it after the shit he said.”

Tim twirled the pencil in his hand, eyes following the words in his workbook. “Go for it. He does sort of deserve it.”

Jason froze for a split second before a wide grin crossed his face. “Did you just… agree with me?”

Tim’s hand paused mid-twirl. “Oh, I wish I could take-”

“Nope!” Jason pushed off the wall, pointing at his younger brother. “You said it! No, take backs!”

Kimberly slammed her math book shut. “Guys! Can we get back to the pressing topic? Dil?”

“She’s always been hot-headed. Maybe she just needed a way to vent that?” Alison suggested, playing with the straw in her cup of iced tea.

Kimberly shook her head. “This was different. Hot-headed or not, Dil’s never started a fight like that. Like she was toying with him or something.”

Amber looked at Kimberly. “What did you get from her this morning? We already know I got nothing.”

“Nothing.” Kimberly ran her hand through her hair. “She spent the entire time talking about Alex in theater.” She wanted to scream. Something was up with her best friend, and she didn’t have any idea what it could possibly be. It was eating away at her, taking up her every thought.

Alison reached for Kimberly’s hand, taking it with a gentle smile. “We’ll figure this out. Dilly’s stubborn, but she can’t dodge all of us.”


	13. Today on Dr. Phil - A Traitor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber and Dick go to a doctor's appointment and get worrying news.  
> Kimberly takes a pregnancy test.  
> Alison fights with Damian.  
> One of Dylan's secrets gets out.  
> Dylan kidnaps Kimberly at Jason's birthday party.  
> Jason turns 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CODE NAMES:
> 
> Mister X - Max Scott
> 
> Gecko - Alex
> 
> Phantasm - Nathan
> 
> Griffin - Tyler
> 
> Catastrophe - Dylan

**Thursday, August 16, 2018**

Amber smiled up at her fiancé, taking his hand and pulling herself out of the sedan. She took a breath, calming her nerves. “Ready?”

Dick smiled nodding.

Together they walked into the doctor’s office, stopping at the front desk.

“We have an appointment with Dr. Martinez at 3 o’clock.” Amber smiled at the front desk lady, reading Brittney off her nametag.

Brittney returned the smile, looking to her computer before nodding. “Fill these out, and we’ll get you in and out of here as quick as possible.” She handed the pair a clipboard with a pen and paper.

Amber nodded and turned around, picking a seat by the front window.

“Do you think we’ll get to see the gender today?” Dick asked after they’d sat down.

Amber chuckled, smile softening. “We won’t be able to tell the gender for another month or so. Remember, Sweetheart, we’re just here to make sure the baby’s healthy.”

Dick nodded, fumbling with his phone. It was clear to anyone in the room how antsy he was. This has been on his mind since he’d learned of his fiancé’s pregnancy. The moment Amber told him, it had become his sole mission to provide a happy and safe environment for the love of his life and his child. Nothing would stop him from doing that. Nothing.

Twenty minutes later, the happy couple was led back to a room with a dozen different devices.

“Mr. Grayson-Wayne and Mrs. Young. Two of my favorite patients, and not just because of the money.” Dr. Martinez walked in with a bright smile.

Dick reached to shake her hand. “Oh, I’m sure you tell all your patients that.”

The doctor shrugged. “True. But you do pay the most, which I’m most certainly not complaining about.” She pulled on a pair of gloves, flipping through Amber’s patient chart. “Alright, you’re about twelve and a half weeks along. Fingers and toes should be starting to develop. Pretty soon, we’ll be able to see the sex of the child.” She smiled up at Amber. “And even sooner, you should be getting frequent kicks to the bladder.”

Amber laughed, rubbing her stomach fondly. “Oh, how I can’t wait.”

“One of the miracles of pregnancy.” The doctor sat the chart down, sitting on her stool and pushing herself closer to Amber. “What’ve you been feeling recently?”

Amber looked up at Dick thoughtfully. “Nauseous mostly. My boobs are extremely sore, especially around the nipples.” She perked up, turning to Dr. Martinez. “Oh! I’ve had to wear more makeup when going out. I’m blaming this acne breakout on the pregnancy.”

Dr. Martinez burst out laughing, taking Amber’s vitals as she talked. “That is quite common during the early stages of pregnancies. On the bright side, you’re almost past the first trimester, which means the chances of miscarriage are going to decrease significantly.”

Amber smiled, watching the small bump affectionately. “I couldn’t be more excited about that.”

Dick straightened. “Will Amber be able to continue with her depression medication throughout the pregnancy?”

Dr. Martinez looked at Dick. “Normally, I wouldn’t recommend it, but you should talk to your psychiatrist and see your options. Maybe try and get the dosage lowered? If you think you can, talk to them about going off the meds entirely until you give birth.”

Amber nodded. “I’ll call Dr. Fowler once we get out of here.”

“Your family also has a history of heart diseases, which could be a potential risk to your baby. I don’t mean to get you all worried; it is a risk that’s more likely to happen in your case than others. There are many precautions you could take to prevent, or lower, these risks, however.”

Amber gripped Dick’s hand, her other hand resting on her baby bump. “Anything.”

\-----

Dylan sipped her coffee, eyes trained on the computer screen in front of her. Max had her on missions and jobs continually despite school just starting two weeks ago. At least she hadn’t been forced to fight the bat-clan since her injuries.

The doorbell ringing sent her to her reeling. It was five in the afternoon. Who the hell wanted her at this time? Vanessa wasn’t coming over today, and Alex and the others weren’t due by for another half hour to an hour.

With a yawn, she stood up off the floor, leaving her work to go open the front door. What she saw made her double-check her sense of reality.

“Kim?”

How the fuck did she know where Dylan lived?

Kimberly eyed her friend, arms locked across her chest. “When were you gonna tell us that you moved? Or are we not privileged enough to know that sort of thing?”

Silently Dylan turned around, rushing to the coffee table to shut the files open on the laptop.

“I went by your Aunt’s place a bit ago, figured I’d pick you up for Jason’s birthday party, and that while we were at it, you and I could go get that pregnancy test. But imagine my surprise when Miranda tells me you moved out a while ago.” Kimberly stepped into the penthouse, shutting the front door, and plopping down on the couch. “She says you moved back in with your dad, but when I asked him, he said you weren’t living with him anymore.” She crossed her legs, glaring at Dylan. “So, I had to go on a witch hunt with Tim to track you back to this apartment with the street cameras.”

Dylan avoided the other’s eyes like the plague, hurriedly hiding the paper files in her bedroom.

When she came back out into the living room, Kimberly blocked her path to the kitchen. “Are you going to tell me you’re mute now?”

Now that was an idea.

Dylan wrought her hands, gnawing on her bottom lip. “Sorry, I meant to tell you all. Things have just been hectic lately.” She shook her head, rubbing her eyes and moving to sit on the couch.

Decades of awkward silence passed, neither knowing what to say. Both were sure the tension could be cut with a knife.

Kimberly shifted her weight, taking the girl’s appearance in. Dark bags hung under Dylan’s eyes, a rat’s nest atop her head with a black band weaving in and out the brunette hair. The girl’s clothes were wrinkled and baggy, a sleeve hanging off her shoulder. Dylan looked to be falling asleep where she was sitting. Maybe a different approach was necessary. “Late night?”

Dylan startled at the sudden noise, eyes snapping wide and muscles going tense with anticipation, waiting for a strike that wasn’t coming. “Huh?”

Kimberly’s brows creased. That wasn’t normal, was it? “Late night?” She repeated.

The other settled, shoulders slouching and back curving. “Somethin’ like that.” Her eyes drifted shut, elbows digging into her thighs.

Kimberly stepped closer. “You okay? When was the last time you actually slept?”

It had been two weeks since the beginning of the school year. Two weeks since Kimberly’s suspicion first arose. Since then, her fear had only grown. First, Dylan skipped out of Alison’s birthday party, then Damian’s a week later. Today was Jason’s. Would she skip out of that too? And what was with those files she rushed to hide?

“Yeah. Got up early to help Amber and Alfred with prepping the manor for Jay’s party today. Haven’t had breakfast either.” Dylan prayed she didn’t fact check with Amber. She couldn’t very easily tell Kimberly she was learning how to snap someone’s neck in two seconds.

“That reminds me.” Kimberly sat on the edge of the coffee table. “You going there tonight? I was hoping I could talk to you about something important.”

Dylan cracked an eye open, eyeing Kimberly tiredly. “Unfortunately, I can’t. Got something to do that I can’t get out of. ‘Sides, we all know Jennifer doesn’t want me there.” If Dylan didn’t know better, she’d accuse Jennifer of giving her the damned mission tonight.

Kimberly reached over, smacking the back of Dylan’s head. “We don’t give a flying fuck what that two-timing-plastic-Barbie-doll wants. It’s Jason’s birthday; therefore, it’s his decision. And I’m positive he wants you there.”

The other huffed, a sad smile gracing her features. “Doesn’t matter. Got plans.”

Kimberly frowned, patience running out. “What plans? You skipped out of Alison’s and Damian’s birthday, now you’re even skipping out on Jason’s?”

“It’s not like I wanted to miss any of them,” Dylan snapped harshly, raising her head to glare at her friend.

No, Kimberly doubted she did. Dylan had always been the one to show up to any and all events when she could. Nothing in Dylan’s character portrayed that she’d skip out of hanging out with those close to her. So, what had changed?

“Hey Dil, mind helping me with this case I’m working on? Can’t figure it out for the life of me.”

Dylan looked up, eyes alight with curiosity and suspicion. “What?”

Hook line and sinker.

Kimberly bit the inside of her cheek to hide the smile. “I know you told us you didn’t really want anything to do with the hero business, for safety reasons, I assumed. But you’ve always been better at reading people.” She tried to ignore the way Dylan’s eyes shimmered with apprehension at the mention of hero business.

Dylan could say no. She _should_ say no. Anything to do with the hero business should be off-limits. But Max had said with his permission she could, and it would help her keep them out of Max’s business and hers. Then again, she told them that she wanted nothing to do with the hero business before any of this. It was too taxing, and at least one of them needed to be an ordinary citizen.

So much for that hope.

“What’s the case?”

This time Kimberly didn’t hide her smile. “Jay and Dami ran into this girl; she goes by Catastrophe. They landed a few good hits on her; she didn’t seem like that great a fighter. We thought we found her hideout, but it turned out to be empty.”

Dylan hummed. This could be an excellent opportunity to see what they knew. “Sure, I’ll look it over later. Just send me the files and shit.”

The younger nodded, pulling out a pregnancy test and her phone from her purse. “I’ll have Tim send you the stuff. I got this on the way over. Mind if I use your bathroom?” She didn’t wait for an answer before heading for the bathroom.

Dylan waited until the bathroom door shut before she lurched for her cellphone to dial Alex’s number.

Before she could hit the call button, her phone lit up, Max’s initials glaring into her soul.

Following the ringing, someone knocked at the door.

Dylan wanted to scream. “Kim, will you get the door, please?” She called to the other, standing up and answering the call.

Kimberly stepped out of the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand. “Yeah, sure.”

The latter crossed the penthouse while Dylan stepped into the kitchen, phone pressed against her ear.

“Imagine my surprise when the main office at your apartment building contacts me, informing me two unauthorized people came looking for you?”

Dylan froze. “Two?” She peeked into the living room, spotting Kimberly and Alison talking by the front door. “Shit.”

“Mind telling me what’s going on, Spencer?” Max demanded.

Dylan paced the kitchen, running her hand through her knotted hair. “Sorry, they tracked me and found out where I lived. I didn’t think they’d go that far to find me, figured they’d call me.”

“Get rid of them. Alex, Tyler, and Nathan are on their way to brief you on your mission tonight.”

“I’ll get rid of them as soon as I can.”

Dylan sighed, ending the call. She really just wanted to sleep. It had been over 24 hours since she’d been able to sleep more than an hour and a half. “Goddammit, why is everything so complicated lately?” She muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Kimberly paused the voice recorder and hid it just in time for Dylan to step out of the kitchen.

“You track me from street cameras too?” Dylan narrowed her eyes at the youngest girl.

Alison shook her head. “Nope. I asked Kimmy.”

Dylan nodded. “Whatcha need, girly?”

“A place to stay for a while.” Alison gestured to the shiny red suitcase next to her.

“Thought you were staying at the manor with Dami?” Dylan nudged the girls out of the way, closing the penthouse door.

Alison turned her head, chest, puffed out. “I’m not talking to him until he can stop being a stubborn butt.” Her posture softened, giving Dylan puppy dog eyes. “Can I stay here for now?”

Dylan shoved her hands in her overall pockets. “Can’t you keep her at your place?”

Kimberly waved her hands. “Nope. And Am doesn’t have a fix for Ally’s problem either.”

Dylan groaned. Were they purposely trying to make her life hell? “Did you figure out you know what?”

The second oldest paused, thinking back to what Dylan was referring to. “Yeah! It came up negative.”

The youngest looked at the two. “What came up negative?”

“Kim and Tim fucked without protection weeks ago. She wanted to check if she was pregnant or not.” Dylan walked past the door, picking the laptop up off the coffee table and carrying it to her bedroom.

Alison gawked at the other. “You two did it? Why wasn’t I told of this?”

Kimberly gritted her teeth, glaring at the doorway to the bedroom. “It was supposed to be something just between Dylan and me. But I see privacy doesn’t matter in this friendship anymore.”

Dylan snorted, coming out of the bedroom. “Ally, you can stay here for a bit, but you’ll have to sleep on the couch. And stay out of the bedroom.” God, she prayed Max would let it slide for now.

Alison squealed, running over to Dylan, and wrapping her into a hug. “Thank you!”

“Oh! That’s right!” Kimberly rapped her fingers against her arms. “Tim said he’d send you the files as soon as he gets home. Currently, Amber’s dragged all the boys out to eat for Jay’s birthday.”

Dylan opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she heard muffled voices on the other side of the front door, shortly followed by knocking.

Before Kimberly or Alison could get to the door, Dylan rushed to it. She pulled the door open, smiling hesitantly at the three men dressed in black suits.

“Go ahead and wait in the bedroom; I’ll be ready here shortly.” She ushered the three into the bedroom, ignoring her friend’s questioning stares.

“Who’s the two who came with Alex?” Kimberly asked when the bedroom door was shut.

“Some friends of Alex’s. Part of my plans tonight.” Dylan listened for any noises from the bedroom. “I’ll leave the front door unlocked if you come back before I do, Ally.” She walked to the front door, pulling it open. “If you don’t mind, though, I have something important to talk to those three about, and you two have a birthday party to get to.”

Kimberly gawked at the girl before her. Never in all the time, she had known Dylan had Dylan kicked any one of them out of her place. “Are you okay, Dil?”

“Of course, I am.” Dylan shifted her weight, playing with the lock on the doorknob. “What does that have to do with this?”

Alison got closer to Dylan. “You’ve been off lately. You didn’t tell us about your move, you didn’t talk to us about your mom’s crash, and now you’re having secret meetings with people we don’t know.”

Dylan crossed her arms. “So just because you don’t know everyone I know or every detail about my life, that means I’m not okay? That I’m hiding something from you guys?”

“We don’t mean it that way, Dil,” Kimberly shook her head. “You know we don’t.”

“Do I? Right now, the only thing I know is that you have a party to get to, and I have shit to do.” She gestured to the door again, internally begging for them to leave already.

Kimberly and Alison looked at each other, both frowning. Moments passed before they reluctantly nodded and left the penthouse with sullen faces.

The moment the front door closed, Dylan sighed, sliding down the floor and running her hands through her hair.

“What were they doing here?” Alex questioned, stepping out of the bedroom.

Dylan looked up at the boys. “They tracked me here from the street cameras. Ally’s having some sort of fight with Dami and wants to stay here.”

Alex sat next to Dylan. “Guess there’s a downfall to being friends with people who have connections in high places.”

She snorted. “That’s the understatement of the century.”

Tyler crouched in front of Dylan. “Not that I don’t sympathize with you. But if we don’t get our asses in gear, Max will have all our heads on a silver platter. Pity party’s for after the mission.”

Dylan pushed herself off the floor, dusting her ass off. “Got that right. What’s the mission?”

Alex followed Dylan’s actions. “You’re not gonna like it.”

“I don’t like any mission we’re sent on.” Dylan rolled her eyes. What could be so worse about this mission than any other assignment?

Tyler handed her a tablet with four security footage screens brought up. Security footage of the Wayne Manor. “You three will infiltrate the Wayne Manor tonight and steal information off Bruce Wayne’s computer. Max wants information on Wayne Enterprises and the connection that family has with Batman. You’ll be using the second eldest son’s birthday party as an in.”

Dylan cursed. “It’s like he’s purposely trying to ruin my life.”

Nathan shrugged, hands shoved in his pockets. “Doesn’t really matter what he’s trying to do. We’re trying not to get ourselves screwed. And with Scott pulling our strings, that’s easier said than done.”

Dylan eyed Nathan. She’d trained with him dozens of times in the past, even gone on a few stray missions. But she’d never seen him in a suit. He had dark ebony hair with soft blue highlights that only appeared when the light hit precisely right. He was well built, slim, and had a six-pack Dylan could only dream of having. His complexion was on the pale side, spending most of his days’ training at Max’s torturous gyms and only going outside at night.

She let out a breath, trudging to her bedroom. “I need to get changed. Alex, grab my costume from the duffle bag under the tub in the bathroom, please?”

She dressed in a royal blue sleeveless pantsuit for the night, matched with a bejeweled choker and a pair of strappy open-toed heels. Dylan couldn’t help fiddling with the ruffles of the pantsuit as she hid as many weapons on her person as possible.

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she wasn’t going to Jason’s birthday party to celebrate his birthday.

\-----

The Wayne Manor was filled with people of all different types. But nearly all of them fit in the category _rich_.

Dylan always hated going to these types of events. She remembered running off with Jason as a child and hiding in the backyard until someone came to drag them back inside.

As she walked through the large front doors, arm in arm with Nathan, Dylan found herself missing those times.

Unfortunately, just like everything else, things were different now. Now Dylan had a purpose, a purpose she hated with every breath, but a purpose.

Nathan twirled her around the dance floor, both keeping an eye on the guests. Dylan couldn’t stay calm, eyes always drifting to those in the room she knew. She’d made them out the moment they walked into the room, and she’d done her best to avoid them since.

Nathan dipped her, leaning in close to her ear as he brought her back up. “If you don’t relax and at least look like you’re enjoying yourself, someone’s gonna get suspicious.”

She nodded, forcing herself to relax. “If memory serves, Bruce will have the butler bring the cake an hour after the party starts.” She checked the watch on her wrist. “When he brings in the cake, that’s our chance to get out.”

Nathan nodded, spinning the two to the edge of the dance floor. “So, how’d Mister X get his nasty little claws in you? You seem like the type who can’t easily be tamed.”

Dylan closed the distance between the two, standing on her tiptoes to press her cheek against his. “I’m sorry, you must be at least level four friend to unlock my tragic backstory,” She whispered in his ear. She pecked his cheek before moving away, resuming their slow dance.

“Fair enough.” He scanned the room, finding Bruce Wayne on the other side of the room with his sons. “I’m going to walk away to the punch and inform our eagle of the plan. Play nice and find us an exit.”

She nodded, breathing through her nose as Nathan pulled away from her. She weaseled between the guests, eyeing the exit points.

The fastest choice would be to go through the foyer and up the stairs to Bruce’s office. But it’d be the easiest way to be spotted. The only other exit was the front door or the kitchen.

Dylan reached for her ear, pretending to play with her earring while pressing on the comm unit in her ear. “Kitchen door when the cake is brought out.”

She didn’t wait for an affirmation before she began making her way across the room.

Just as she suspected, only a few minutes passed before Bruce was standing at the front of the room, deep voice cutting through the dance hall.

In Dylan’s peripheral view, she saw Nathan moving for the kitchen door and headed for him.

She grabbed his hand, tugging him to face her. “We have to be careful. Bruce’s family are scarily observant, and they’ve got cameras everywhere.” She whispered into his ear. “We’ll be spotted no matter what, but as long as we’re out before we’re caught, it’ll be okay.”

The duo watched and waited as Bruce made his announcement, both tensing when the swinging door to the kitchen burst open, and Alfred wheeled in a three-tiered cake, elegantly decorated with red, black, and blue.

They waited until Alfred was at least ten feet away from the door before they headed for it.

“Wait!” Nathan yanked Dylan back.

She nearly shrieked at the sudden force but froze when Nathan pulled her into his arms and smashed the lips together, strong arms wrapping around her thin frame.

“Go along with it; we have an audience,” He whispered against her lips before pressing her against the wall.

Dylan once again forced herself to relax and wrap her arms around Nathan. She closed her eyes, responding to the kiss while counting the seconds. When she reached twenty, she pulled away from Nathan and pulled him into the kitchen with a sultry gaze.

After the kitchen door closed, the two drop their act and immediately raced for the back door.

“There’s a staircase to the second-floor balcony in the backyard.” Dylan raced out into the backyard, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Internally she apologized to Jason and the others. She reached for her comm. “Get to the hedge maze, take two lefts and three rights.”

Nathan looked around at the green walls of the hedge maze, letting Dylan pull him through it. “Why this place?”

Dylan looked up at the boy. “No cameras. Only heat sensors.”

He nodded, gently reaching to touch the greenery. “Aren’t you hurt?”

“You think Mister X gives a shit?” Dylan scoffed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Where the hell was Alex with their bags?

It took what felt like forever for Alex to bring them two duffle bags.

When he did, Dylan went further into the hedge maze to change in peace. She thanked Mother Nature for not hating her nearly as much as whatever higher power God was shitting on her life lately. The warm temperatures were the bane of her existence recently, aside from Max Scott, aka the devil himself, but tonight was decently cold.

“Dylan?”

Dylan went rigid, hand froze over the zipper to her costume.

“Gecko get rid of him!” She heard Nathan hiss into the comm unit.

“Dylan are you out there?” Jason called again, closer to where Dylan was this time.

She cursed under her breath and grabbed the duffle bag with her pantsuit and heels, ducking further into the hedge maze.

Thank God for past Dylan, who wandered around the hedge maze with Jason so much she knew its layout like the back of her own hand.

“Jason, what’re you doing out here? It’s impolite for the birthday boy to leave the party.”

Dylan had never been so thankful for Jennifer being Jennifer in her entire life.

She waited with bated breath, eyes clenched shut. Thorns from the hedge maze were digging into her exposed back, and her phone vibrated in her boot, but she ignored it all and focused on her breathing.

“All good. Jennifer took Jason back inside. Continue as planned.” Alex’s voice rang in Dylan’s ear.

Dylan nodded, taking a second to let her heart calm before she finished zipping up her costume.

From there, she left the duffle bag with Alex and headed up the outside staircase with Nathan.

\-----

“I thought you said Dylan wasn’t coming tonight?” Jason asked Kimberly when he saw her in the ballroom.

Kimberly turned to the second oldest Wayne son, punch glass in one hand and phone in the other. “She wasn’t or isn’t. Ally and I saw her earlier today, just before we came here. She was acting super strange, even kicked us out after these guys showed up.”

Jason crossed his arms, leaning into the girl. “Then how come I just saw her with this black-headed dude making out before they snuck off out back?”

“She was making out with someone?” Kimberly cocked an eyebrow. Was Jason drunk? She didn’t remember anyone making plans on spiking the punch.

The other nodded. “Yeah. I think they went into the hedge maze, but Jennifer dragged me back here before I could find out. She’s pissed and won’t let me leave. Will you go and see what’s going on?”

Kimberly nodded, sitting her drink on a nearby table. “I’ll go check it out.” She patted Jason’s shoulder, brushing past him.

Outside was a startling yet relieving contrast from the inside, or at least Kimberly thought so. As someone who was used to loud noises, the loud chatter from inside didn’t bother her as much as the sheer amount of people did. Outside was nearly ten times better.

“Dylan? You out here?” She called out into the night.

Up on the second-floor balcony, Dylan jumped. “Shit!” She turned to the balcony door, hand flying to her ear. “We got company. Phantasm tell me you’re in that office by now.”

Her heart raced, eyes pinned on the familiar girl looking around the vast backyard.

“Affirmative,” Nathan’s response came moments later.

Dylan let herself relax a fraction. This whole thing was almost over, then she could get the hell out of dodge and hopefully get to the penthouse before Alison.

“What company are we expecting?” Alex’s voice crackled over the comm, glasses clinking in the background.

Dylan hid further in the shadows. “Kimberly Stone, Timothy Wayne’s girlfriend. She’s stupidly smart and observant. Jason likely sent her out here to find…” Dylan swallowed, remembering the cameras all over the mansion, “Dylan.” She watched Kimberly get closer to the hedge maze. “We need to hurry this up.”

“Catastrophe subdue the girl and bring her back. She may have valuable information.”

Dylan froze at Tyler’s order. “Are you out of your mind?” She nearly screeched. “She has nothing to do with this!” She couldn’t kidnap Kimberly. That was too far. None of her friends were of any threat to Max and his stupid organization. She couldn’t do that to her friends, punishment be damned.

“Don’t backtalk me, girl! Follow the order or someone else will, and they’ll be a lot less gentle.” Tyler bellowed. “Gecko go assist Catastrophe. Phantasm, get the information and get back here.”

Dylan stared at the girl, chest aching. She whispered a quick apology before she jumped off the balcony and crept closer to Kimberly. She followed the girl into the hedge maze, waiting a few turns before she lunged at Kimberly and cupped a hand over the girl’s mouth.

“Shh,” She whispered to the struggling Kimberly.

Kimberly fought against the hold, forcing Dylan back into the hedge maze wall. But Dylan refused to budge her grip over the other’s mouth, silently begging for Kimberly to pass out already.

“Lead her to the hedge maze entrance.”

Dylan had never been so happy to hear Alex’s voice in her ear. She started dragging Kimberly backward to the entrance of the hedge maze. A particularly well-aimed elbow slammed into her side, causing Dylan to falter for a split second before she caught herself and tightened her grip on Kimberly. She desperately wanted to tell Kimberly to calm down, that she’d find a way out of this. But just the thought of Kimberly recognizing her voice terrified Dylan to her core.

Finally, she reached the entrance where Alex was waiting rather impatiently.

It took a minute of the two fumbling, but with the help of a cloth soaked in chloroform, they managed to knock Kimberly unconscious and into the backseat of the car with Dylan and Alex.

“Let’s get out of this place before we have to face the demonic force that is Bruce Wayne and his family, or worse, my friends,” Dylan muttered when Nathan threw himself into the passenger seat.

Tyler put the car in drive and pulled out of the Wayne Manor driveway. “Did you get the drive?”

Nathan nodded, pulling out a flash drive with a smug smile.

Dylan relaxed in the seat, making sure Kimberly was as comfortable as possible. She ran her fingers through the girl’s curled hair. “I’m so sorry, Kim, I’m so sorry.” She bent down, kissing the girl’s forehead tenderly.

Tyler eyed Dylan in the rearview mirror. “Max has orders to bring the girl with us. He has plans for her.”

Dylan shot up, teary eyes wide. “What plans?” She demanded. There was a pit in her stomach that feared the worst. What had she just done?


	14. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly meets a new side of Catastrophe.  
> Dylan deals with the repercussions of kidnapping her best friend.

**Thursday, August 16, 2018**

Everything was foggy. Kimberly let out a soft groan, head throbbing. She went to hold her head in her hands but found she couldn’t. She jerked, the sudden movement hurting her head. Opening her eyes turned out to mistake, the bright light blinding her, causing her to hiss and flinch away.

The room dimmed a moment later, leaving just a soft glow from the overhead light.

Kimberly blinked, struggling against her bindings. Leather cuffs tied her wrist and ankles to the wooden chair, fastened tight enough to cut off circulation. She grunted, yanking against them harder.

A figure materialized before her, lowering themselves to their knees. “Are you okay?”

Kimberly looked up at the figure, coming face to face with the girl she knew as Catastrophe. “Do I look okay?” She bit her lip, tugging against her restraints.

Catastrophe looked at the leather cuffs, chocolate-colored eyes widening. “Those idiots,” She muttered, reaching for the buckles. “Don’t struggle, please; it won’t end well for you.” As gently as she could, she unfastened the cuff, loosening it significantly.

Kimberly watched as the masked girl loosened all four restraints. Something about her was off. Kimberly experienced her fair share of hostage situations, no kidnapper she’d ever met cared for the hostage’s wellbeing. “What do you want? Where are we?”

The girl looked up, peering into Kimberly’s eyes.

Before Kimberly was graced with an answer, a door to the left swung open, and a man with salt and pepper hair walked in.

“Getting along with our guest already?” The man hummed at Catastrophe, smiling when the girl stepped back. “You two will have plenty of time to get acquainted, I assure you.”

Kimberly took in the man before her. He wore a purple button-up with a black vest, tie, and dress pants. “Max Scott.”

The man in question turned to her, gloved hands reaching for her chin. “Kimberly Stone. Nice to meet you.” He ran his eyes over the green sundress she wore. “For someone who hates parties, you sure dress up for them. I’m sure your sweet boyfriend adores you for such a sacrifice.”

Seconds of absolute silence passed, Max and Kimberly staring at each other.

The moment was abruptly ended when the door opened once again, a man with blood-red eyes and pitch-black hair stepping in. He wore a skin-tight turtleneck, matching his black pants. A set of dog tags hung around his neck.

“You’re late.” Max turned away from Kimberly, facing the newcomer Kimberly dubbed as goth boy.

Goth boy nodded, gesturing for another figure to enter the room. “Apologies, Sir. Cleaning up took longer than expected.”

The second newcomer was taller than Goth boy, less muscled too. He had lighter hair and wore a gray t-shirt with a black and orange leather jacket.

“You all really like leather, huh?” Kimberly scoffed, shaking her head.

The slap came before Kimberly could register the movement. She bit her cheek, the metallic taste of her blood coating her tongue.

Catastrophe stepped closer, within arms reach of Max. “Sir,” She waited until Max lowered his hand, but he didn’t face her. “With all due respect, you’re giving her what she wants. A reaction.”

Kimberly watched the interaction, noticed the subtle way Catastrophe had zeroed in on the red handprint covering half her face.

Max tilted his head, eyeing Kimberly. “You’re right.” He turned to Catastrophe. “Let’s get started.” He clapped his hands, a metal cart filled with different utensils appearing next to Kimberly.

Kimberly gripped the armrests of the chair, staring at the shiny utensils next to her. She almost asked what they were for, not sure she wanted the answer.

She was so focused on the torture methods to her right; she almost missed the noise coming from Catastrophe’s boot. She watched Catastrophe pull a phone out, the girl’s frown deepening at whatever she saw.

Max cleared his throat, sitting in a chair to Kimberly’s left. He waited for Catastrophe to meet his eye. “Do I need to remind you of your priorities?”

Panic flashed in Catastrophe’s eyes before being replaced with a carefully mastered mask of indifference. “No, Sir, just someone sticking their nose places it doesn’t belong.” She glanced at the girl tied to the chair, eyeing the red cheek. “If I may, might I step away for a minute to rectify the situation?”

Kimberly watched Max consider the question, noticing the way he spun his wedding band around his finger. She thanked whoever had messaged Catastrophe and thus saved her from what most likely was guaranteed to be a painful torture session.

“Very well. You have two hours, or the girl dies.”

Catastrophe swallowed, nodding. She gave Kimberly a quick apologetic glance before she rushed out of the room, phone in hand.

\-----

Dylan practically ran down the street, desperate to get back to Max despite having just left. She nearly tripped at the thought. Usually, she wanted as far away from the man as possible. But this was different; he had Kimberly. She’d basically hand-delivered one of her best friends to his doorstep, then dared to leave her with that devil.

“Dil!” Jason called further up the street, standing outside a 24/7 hour diner.

With the best fake smile she could muster, Dylan jogged up to the older boy. “Hey! Happy birthday! You’re all grown up now, no longer daddy’s sweet little angel.”

Jason snorted, holding the glass door open for Dylan. “Like I was ever a sweet little angel.”

The two crossed the length of the small diner, sliding into an empty corner booth.

“So, what was so important?” Dylan picked up her menu, idly flipping it.

The other mimicked the girl’s movements. “The cute boy you practically fucked at my birthday party.”

Dylan reached across the table, hitting Jason’s arm with her menu. “I did not fuck him!”

“Coulda fooled me.” Jason held his hand out, motioning to a nearby waitress to come over.

“What can I get ya?” The waitress held her notepad and pen, flashing pearly whites at the young pair.

Jason returned the smile with one of his own. “Two milkshakes, vanilla, and strawberry. I’ll have a quarter pounder, side of fries.”

The waitress nodded, turning to Dylan.

“Just a plate of fries for me, thank you.”

The waitress scribbled the order on her notepad before scurrying away.

Jason turned back to Dylan, a playful look in his eyes. “So first you make out with me, then Alex, now this new boy. All in two months. You’re really making your way around Gotham these days, huh?”

Dylan bit her tongue, swallowing her comment. Jason had no room to talk; before Jennifer, he was with a new girl every few weeks. But it was his birthday; she didn’t want to pick a fight with him tonight of all nights.

She glanced up at a nearby clock. An hour and a half left. She took a breath, locking her fingers together. “Is this all you wanted to talk about?”

Jason licked his lips, staring at Dylan. He’d expected a stronger reaction from the girl, some sharp, biting comment about his own past habits. He looked down at the table, nodding. “Yeah. At the party, you disappeared into the backyard. Kimberly went out there to find you, but she never came back in, and we didn’t find her in the backyard. Timmy’s checking the security cameras at the house.” He looked up to the girl. “Thought maybe you’d seen something.”

Dylan wrought her hands together, hiding them under the table. “Did you try calling her? Maybe she went home early.”

He shook his head. “We’ve all tried. She’s not responding; she’s not at her house either.”

She shook her head, choking on her words. “No, I haven’t seen or heard from her since before the party.” The back of her eyes burned. “You’ll find her, right?”

Jason looked at the girl’s glassy eyes, expression softening at the pure, unfiltered emotion. “We will, and when we do, we’ll make whoever took her pay ten different kinds of hell.”

Dylan nodded, reaching up to wipe a few stray tears away. But they wouldn’t stop flowing; every tear she wiped away was quickly replaced by another.

Suddenly she felt Jason’s arms wrap around her. When had he moved next to her? She gripped his shirt, burying her face in his chest and letting out a sob.

Jason cradled the back of her head, letting her cry her heart out.

\-----

Catastrophe stepped back into the room; a black domino mask fitted perfectly over her eyes.

“Ah! There’s my girl.” Max threw his hands in the air, a bright smile greeting the girl in black and white. “We’ve missed you dearly, haven’t we, Kimmy?” He turned back to the brunette behind him.

Catastrophe looked past Max, taking in Kimberly’s slouched form. There were about a dozen cuts and bruises littering her body. The green dress was tattered and torn, exposing the dark burgundy bra underneath. She ignored the way her heart tightened at the sight. “You’ve been busy.”

Kimberly looked up at Catastrophe through slit eyes. The pain had dulled to a numb throb a while ago. It was breathing that hurt the most, every shallow breath sending pain radiating in her chest.

The boy Kimberly now knew as Phantasm stepped away from the bound girl, dropping the knife on the metal cart. “She’s refusing to cooperate.”

“So, you made her unable to answer any questions?” Catastrophe strolled up to the girl, peering into her eyes. “She’s barely conscious.” She pressed two fingers to the girl’s neck, giving a sigh of relief when she found a steady, yet weak, pulse.

“Catastrophe is right.” Goth boy spoke from his spot on the dusty couch. “She’s useless to us in this state.”

Kimberly felt small under the scrutinizing stares. She turned away from them, praying for Tim to find her already.

Max rose from his chair, snapping his fingers. “Perhaps you’re right. We’ll leave her be for the night. We have all the time in the world, after all.” He turned to Catastrophe. “Stay here with her. They’ll be security outside as well; we can’t have her escaping. She’s still useful to us.”

Catastrophe nodded, watching as the three men in the room disappeared out the door. She waited until the door slammed shut to rush over to Kimberly. “Are you okay?” She fumbled for the restraints, shaky hands undoing the buckles.

Kimberly jerked, going alert at the loss of the restraints. She watched the masked girl undo the restraints one by one. When she was free from the cuffs, she lunged, shoving Catastrophe away and making a run for the nearest window.

Catastrophe cursed, chasing after the escapee. She grabbed the girl by the arm and swung her onto the couch, pinning her on the old cushions. “I’m begging you, let me at least patch up your wounds.”

Kimberly struggled against Catastrophe’s grip on her wrists, kicking her feet at the other’s side. “Why the hell should I trust you? You’re just like them!”

“I’m not! I swear.”

“So you say!”

Catastrophe rolled her eyes, moving so she was straddling the girl beneath her. “Trust me or not, I’m the closest thing you have to an ally here. Just let me take care of your injuries, or do you want to die of blood loss before your boyfriend and friends come save you? They’re putting a lot of work into finding you, you know.”

The girl under her froze, eyes wide with terror. “What?” How did she know that? What did this villain know about her friends?

“That got you to listen, huh?” Catastrophe sat back on her heels, letting go of Kimberly’s wrist. “I’ll make you a deal. You don’t fight me or try to escape, and I’ll answer your questions.”

Kimberly watched Catastrophe rise from the couch, walking into the bathroom. “Who exactly are you?” She called to the other, too curious for her own good. “How do you know about my friends?”

Moments later, Catastrophe walked back into the main room, carrying a bowl of water, rag, and first aid kit. She sat the supplies on the coffee table, sitting on the edge of the wooden surface. “Name’s Catastrophe. I know everything about you and your friends. It’s kind of my job.”

Despite her every instinct screaming for her not to, Kimberly sat up and let the other lift the green dress off her body. She watched the girl wet the washcloth before pressing it against a cut in her forearm. She hissed, yanking her arm away.

“Sorry, I have some pain meds if you want them,” Catastrophe offered softly.

She watched Catastrophe’s expression morph into one of concern, frown deepening at the edges. Slowly she shook her head, offering her arm up to the girl again. “What _is_ your job?”

Catastrophe snorted, dabbing the cut with the wet rag. “Follow Scott’s every whim?” The water in the bowl turned pink when she wet it, moving to a different cut. “He tells me to jump, and I ask how high.”

“Why?”

Something about the girl in front of her struck a chord with Kimberly. She didn’t know what, but something in her told her to trust the villain.

The other paused mid-dab. “He has something I need.”

“That justifies kidnapping a little girl?” Kimberly demanded.

Catastrophe looked up at her, eyes hard. “I didn’t kidnap her. Max sent me to find her after her mother lost her.” She looked away, clenching the rag in her fist. “She’s safe. Max would never put his daughter in danger. He’s a shitty person, but he genuinely loves his kids.”

“What about your parents?” Kimberly asked, flinching when Catastrophe rubbed a cut too hard.

“What about them?” Her voice had gotten a hard edge to it, knuckles going white around the now red washcloth.

Kimberly swallowed. This girl had been kind to her so far, but that might end if she pushed too far. Still, she couldn’t shake the curiosity off. “Do they know you work for him?”

There was a pregnant pause, leaving Kimberly on edge. She was terrified she’d lost the only person who seemed to care for her wellbeing here. If she were going to escape, she’d need Catastrophe on her side.

She was about to take her question back when Catastrophe spoke up, “Max and his goons will be back tomorrow. I don’t know if I’ll be here or not for the most part. Answer his questions, and you won’t get hurt too badly.”

Catastrophe stood, dropping the rag in the dark red water. “Stay here. I’ll get you something to wear. That dress is no good now.”

Twenty minutes later, Kimberly was curled up under an old blanket on the couch in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. A few feet away on the coffee table sat an empty cereal bowl; next to it was a glass of water. She’d been able to explore the small apartment while Catastrophe was in the bedroom getting her a change of clothes.

The apartment was old and run down, most of the walls covered in chipped paint and large holes. The kitchen was decently stocked with canned goods, bread, milk, and cereal. The rest of the apartment wasn’t in much better shape. On the other end of the condo were the bedroom and bathroom. In the bedroom was an old queen-sized mattress on the floor next to a small dresser.

The bathroom was what caught Kimberly’s attention. The medical cabinet was fully stocked with various medicine bottles, syringe needles balanced on the edge of the sink.

“Hospitals aren’t really an option when you work for a crime boss,” Catastrophe spoke up from the doorway of the bathroom.

Kimberly shot around, facing the other girl. “I was just exploring; I wasn’t trying to escape.”

Catastrophe laughed, holding out a grey sweatshirt and sweatpants. “It’s my job to know everything about you, remember?” A ringing noise came from the living room. “Get changed. You must be hungry.” She handed the clothes to Kimberly before closing the bathroom door behind her.

\-----

Dylan checked to make sure the bathroom door was shut before answering the phone. “Got anything?”

“Yeah,” Alex whispered into the phone. “Dil,” he paused, sending Dylan’s heartbeat through the roof. “He wants to buy her.”

She choked on her breath. “What?” She whisper-yelled. “Why?”

“She’s an in to the Wayne family.”

“So am I!” Dylan stared at the wooden door to the bathroom, mind racing. Max wanted to buy Kimberly? To subject her to the same shit Dylan had to go through?

“But Kim’s actually dating one of the Wayne boys. She’d likely have an easier time getting dirt on them compared to you.”

Dylan cursed, kicking the leg of the couch. “He can’t.” She tried to ignore the crack in her voice. How many times was she going to cry tonight? “Al, he can’t get her. I have to get her out somehow.”

“How Dil? He’s got security on every level of the building, even outside. Add that to cameras, and he’s got the place on lockdown.”

“I have to!” She paced the length of the living room. “Al, I did this to her. I followed that fucking order and did this to her. Basically, served her to him on a silver platter.”

Alex groaned. Of course, the girl would blame herself. “You had no other choice. If you hadn’t, me or Nate would have had to. Max was getting her one way or another after she got too curious.” He paused. “This way, you don’t get punished again.”

Dylan laughed, blinking back tears. “No, I just have to watch her get tortured instead. Might as well be a punishment.” She took a second, laboring her breathing. Kimberly would be coming out any minute now; she needed to hurry this up. “When’s Max doing this?”

“He’s meeting with her parents Monday at three.”


	15. but Satisfaction Brought it Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan resorts to desperate methods to free Kimberly and pays the price for it.  
> Jason has an encounter with Catastrophe.  
> Catastrophe confronts the bat-boys.

**Monday, August 20, 2018**

Three days.

For three days, Dylan plotted how to get Kimberly out. She knew she only had a small window where she _knew_ Max wouldn’t be watching. It was the best time frame for her to get Kimberly out of the apartment and away from the entire situation. From there, she could take her back to Tim and leave her in their protection.

There was just one massive, red flashing problem. She couldn’t get Kimberly out of the apartment with all the guards surrounding the building. They had orders to shoot to kill if someone tried breaking Kimberly out; those orders didn’t exclude Dylan.

Time was running out, and Dylan wasn’t any more prepared than she was Thursday night when she’d first been ordered to kidnap Kimberly.

She numbly wrapped Kimberly’s arm in gauze, eyes zeroed in on the ticking clock hanging on the wall. Max’s meeting was at three. It was two fifty-two.

Kimberly was going off about the latest round of questioning, proud of herself for not answering a single question. It wasn’t something Dylan found worthy of being proud of. Not answering questions are what caused the girl’s body to look like some sort of pincushion.

Dylan’s phone vibrated in her boot. She passed another roll of gauze to Kimberly before stepping into the bedroom, leaving the door open.

“He just left,” Alex spoke. “You’ve got around an hour before he heads there.”

Air got caught in her throat. She choked. It was now or never; she had to get her out somehow. “Al, how am I gonna do this? There are over a dozen armed men outside, cameras, and Max’s got the police practically wrapped around his finger.”

“So, don’t ask the police for help. Her boyfriend’s got connections to a certain vigilante, don’t he? Use that.”

“Al, I could kiss you right now.”

She ended the call, barely managing to shove the device back in her boot before she was yanking the top drawer of the dresser open.

Thank God past Dylan had thought to hide Kimberly’s phone before Max could get to it.

With one eye on the time in the top corner, Dylan opened Tim’s messages. He’d called her a dozen times since Thursday and texted her even more. Everyone had tried to get into contact with her since her disappearance.

Dylan’s heart throbbed at the reminder of what she’d done. She’d fix this, no matter the cost. She never should have allowed Kimberly to be taken in the first place, much less let this go on for so long.

**_(2:58 PM)_ ** **NerdyKatty(Kimberly): 513 East Drive, Gotham top floor apartment 34. You have an hour. Bring backup and…please hurry before any more harm is done**

She closed out of the messages and headed back into the living room, shoving the phone in her empty boot.

Kimberly looked up at the girl, smiling. “I managed to wrap my torso.” She lifted her sweatshirt, revealing pale skin peeking out from under white gauze.

Dylan chuckled, approaching the girl. “You’re cutting off circulation.” She gently wiggled her fingers under the gauze, pulling the fabric away from the skin before taking a pair of scissors and making small cuts on both sides. It was only a temporary fix, but she didn’t have the time to redo it.

“You’re in school,” Kimberly blurted out. “Aren’t you?”

Dylan did a double-take. Kimberly had stopped asking as many questions about her personal life since the first night here.

When the other didn’t answer, Kimberly continued, “That’s why you weren’t here Friday. You were at school, weren’t you? Why didn’t you go today?”

The question terrified Dylan more than the earlier question about her parents. She didn’t know why. There were half a dozen schools in Gotham and thousands of students in each school. The chances of them tracking Dylan through the schools were next to zero.

She swallowed, finding her mouth dry as a desert. “Friday, you were beat within an inch of your life. I couldn’t risk that this time.”

Kimberly’s face contorted, brows creased and a frown taking the place of her earlier smile.

She opened her mouth, but before she could get her next question out, the window shattered with a flurry of movement.

A figure in red, black, and yellow barrel-rolled through the window. Quickly followed by three more figures.

Dylan reached in her boot, dropping Kimberly’s phone in her lap, before jumping backward. She eyed the four newcomers, counting the seconds before Max’s guards burst through the front door.

“We meet again,” Red Hood mused, both guns aimed at Catastrophe’s chest.

Kimberly was pulled away by Red Robin, the boy checking the girl for injuries.

Dylan slowly lowered her hand, searching for the ninja stars in her utility belt. “Never did get you back for those gunshot wounds. Did I?” She observed the boys carefully. It’d be a lie if she said she didn’t see this coming. But they would get Kimberly out of here.

Nightwing and Robin lowered, preparing to launch their attack on the girl in front of them. Red Robin held Kimberly close to him, near the shattered window. Red Hood stood front and center, helmet reflecting the artificial light from the lamps.

She glanced past the three, eyes finding Kimberly wrapped in Red Robin’s arms. She licked her lips, dropping the ninja stars back in her belt. “We need to talk.”

Nightwing scoffed. “We can talk when you’re behind bars. We don’t negotiate with criminals.”

“That’s not-” Dylan took a breath, calming her nerves. “That’s not what this is.” When none of them budged, she shifted, gripping the cuffs of her jacket. “Look, we don’t have much time. We don’t have a lot of time before reinforcements break down that door,” she pointed to the door behind her, “and Scott is called back here.”

“Max Scott?” Red Robin asked, edging forward. “So, you do work for him?”

Dylan nodded. “Will you hear me out?”

The boys looked to each other; weapons still aimed at their target. None of them wanted to risk listening to a known criminal. But were they willing to risk not hearing her out? They still didn’t know the nature of her relationship with Max Scott, only that she worked for him.

“She’s trustworthy,” Kimberly spoke up, meeting Catastrophe’s eyes confidently. “She hates Max Scott as much as we do.”

Red Robin looked at the two girls. He’d be stupid not to notice the way Catastrophe immediately backed away from Kimberly when they’d entered instead of grabbing her and using her as leverage. He turned to his brothers, nodding.

Red Hood lowered his guns but didn’t holster them. He still didn’t trust the girl.

Dylan almost cheered. She’d gotten them to be willing to listen! But her internal celebration was cut short by the shouts outside the door. The others must’ve heard them too because they tensed, weapons ready. “No!” She shouted, stepping between the door and them. “There’s a better way.” She reached in her utility belt, pulling out a small grenade.

“Your better way is blowing them up?” Nightwing exclaimed, moving to stop the girl.

Robin nodded in approval. “That is more effective.”

“No, you idiots.” Dylan shook her head, grabbing the doorknob. “Knockout gas.” She looked at Red Hood. “Birdy, when I open the door, I need you to provide cover fire. They’re gonna try to bust the door down.”

Red Hood nodded, moving into position, and aiming his guns at the door.

Dylan counted to three before yanking the door open and throwing the grenade out in the hallway. She slammed the door shut, locking it. “That’ll knock most of them out.” She let out a breath, letting her head thud against the door. “We have fifteen minutes at most before Scott shows up.”

“You’re distracting us, keeping us here until he gets here,” Red Hood accused, training both guns on Catastrophe once again.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” Dylan groaned. “I literally just knocked out my backup. If Scott gets here before you’re gone, it’s my head on a pike, not yours.”

Red Robin frowned. “Why risk it then?”

Dylan pointed at Kimberly. “Her.” She stepped away from the door, closer to the boys and Kimberly. “Because I can’t-” Her phone vibrated in her boot, the comm piece in her ear crackling to life. “Fuck!” She shouted, hand flying to her ear. She was out of time.

“Catastrophe status report. Griffin and Phantasm are on route; ETA is five minutes,” Alex declared in the comm.

Dylan pressed her comm in, staring at Kimberly. “Hostage escaped. The Bat-clan found us.” She turned to look at Red Hood. “I’ve been shot and can’t go after the target.”

Barely a minute passed before she heard Tyler’s voice echoing over the communication system. “Understood. Phantasm and I will pursue the target. Gecko, get to Catastrophe. Reinforcements will arrive there in fifteen minutes.”

Dylan let her hand drop from the comm, nodding to the others in the room. “You don’t have long; you have to get going. They’ll be looking for you.”

Red Robin let go of Kimberly, approaching Catastrophe. “What were you talking about before? Why’d you risk this because of Kimberly?”

Dylan shook her head. “No time. I need you to get as far away from here.” She turned to Red Hood, body tensing. “But first, I need you to shoot me.”

“What?” Kimberly pushed past the three boys. “No! Just come with us. We can protect you. Like you did with me.”

If only she knew just how much Dylan wanted that to be true. She’d give anything to run away with them. But she knew better. “I can’t risk it.” She grabbed Kimberly by the shoulders, not missing the way the four boys went for their weapons. “I’ll get in contact with you all as soon as I can.” She looked up to Red Robin. “Scott has this place under constant surveillance. Do me a favor and destroy any evidence of me helping you all. I like my head attached. I’ll get in contact with you as soon as I can; until then, protect Kim. Max will be hunting her.”

She wrapped Kimberly in a tight hug before shoving her at Red Robin and nodding at Red Hood. “Guess I won’t get that payback just yet,” She joked before pain exploded in her thigh, the gunshot ringing throughout the apartment.

Red Hood watched the girl fall to the floor, clutching her bleeding thigh before following his brothers out of the apartment.

Dylan stared up at the ceiling, cursing. She’d thought the nicks from last time had hurt, but having a bullet lodged in her thigh took the cake.

\-----

**Monday, August 20, 2018**

Dylan barely registered when her wrists were unbound from above. She heard her knees crack against the concrete floor, but it had been a while since she’d gone numb. When her head hit the ground, she watched her own puddle of blood go down the drain, and with it went her hope of ever being free from Max Scott again. Even after her mother recovered, the scars would stay imprinted on her body, her dreams would never forget the man’s face—the man who’d single-handedly ripped everything away from her bit by bit.

A foot embedded itself in her stomach, flipping her on her back and setting every nerve on fire. Dylan’s eyes went wide, her vision whitening. She screamed, arching her back off the ground. But she couldn’t muster the strength to get up. Every part of her ached and burned and _hurt_.

“Shut up.” A blurry face appeared above her, a cloth being lodged into her mouth. “You have ten minutes to get out on your own.” The figure straightened and disappeared.

The only sign she’d been left alone was the creak of a metal door opening.

Dylan squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to move. She reached for the cloth, yanking it away and throwing it. With a shaky hand, she pushed herself off the floor, crying out in pain with every move.

With one shaky step at a time, she made it closer to the doorway, bright light flooding in from the hallway. She leaned against the wall, leaving a bloody trail down the pristine white hallway to the elevator.

Black clouded the edges of her vision, head throbbing when she stumbled into the elevator and hit the 2 with blood-stained hands. She heaved, gripping the metal railing along the wall, and gagged on stomach acid.

The elevator jerked, sending Dylan stumbling and slamming her bloody back into the cold metal. A scream ripped through her throat, body tensing as the cold burned into her ripped flesh. Her knees buckled, and she barely caught herself with railings.

The doors dinged before sliding open to a carpeted hallway. The walls were beige with the lower half a red striped pattern and a darker beige with white trim.

She knew the casino’s layout like the back of her hand, knew which hallways to take to avoid the customers. Thankfully, her bag was just at the end of the hallway in the locker room, the back exit only two hallways down past that.

The locker room was empty when Dylan sat on a bench in the middle of it, dragging her bag closer with a heavy limb. Her breaths were shallow, lungs begging for air but unable to get enough in without being lit on fire. Her stomach rolled with every movement as she pulled her light grey jacket out of the bag, salty tears dripping down her chin as she forced her bloody arms into the sleeves and zipped it up. A sob echoed in the room, the material of her back catching on the cuts. The room went white, the sound of the air conditioning drowned out by Dylan’s sobs.

Minutes passed, Dylan terrified to move and further irritate her back. But she didn’t want to know what would happen if Max caught her still here; ten minutes had to have passed by now. So, she forced herself to her feet, dragging her bag behind her. She took a breath before heading back to the hallway.

Rain dripped down her face, her bare feet digging into the cold concrete. She couldn’t see past the streetlight, eyes refusing to focus on anything but the orange-tinted concrete. Her body was numb, moving on autopilot and using nearby buildings as leverage to stand straight.

What time was it? Where was her phone? Why wasn’t Alex there? He’d promised he’d be there when her punishment was over.

Her vision blurred, and she tripped, sending her stumbling. She closed her eyes, bracing for pain.

But instead of pain, she felt a hand grip her wrist, then cold air hitting her face as she was whipped around. She opened her eyes to see a bearded man before she was slammed into the brick wall in an alleyway. The noise echoed, and she saw circles, but she didn’t feel it. A distant voice told her that wasn’t normal. She should feel that. So why didn’t she?

Her head spun, unable to see straight anymore. Where was she? Who was the person in front of her?

Why did everything _hurt_?

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing on your own this late?” The bearded guy slurred, gripping the zipper of her jacket and yanking it down.

The sudden yank of the cloth jerked the cuts, the cold rain burning the irritated skin. Dylan jolted, trying to shield her injuries from the harsh weather, a new wave of tears rushing down her cheeks. Her mouth stretched open in a silent scream, vocal cords straining in her throat.

A gunshot went off, blood splattering from the man’s shoulder and onto Dylan.

The man shouted, stumbling away while cradling his shoulder.

Dylan tried to see who had shot the bullet, but her vision swam. The world went sideways, and this time she did hit the ground. Her shoulder hit a sharp stone on the alleyway concrete, imbedding itself into one of the cuts. She closed her eyes, head hurting more from the flurry of movement in front of her.

She didn’t know how much time passed, but she managed to make out the sounds of a fight. Grunts, knuckles hitting bone, someone hitting the ground. Then footsteps coming closer, stopping in front of her. She tried opening her eyes, but the light from the streetlamp seemed all too bright now.

A hand brushed against her cheek, gently pushing her hair behind her ear.

“Fuck,” The man cursed, and it sounded so familiar. _Safe._ “Cat, what the hell happened?”

She tried to answer, formed words with her mouth, but nothing came out. She tried to open her eyes again but winced when her head gave a painful throb at the motion.

“Don’t worry, I’m…...help……Icicle……Nightwing…...bastard.”

Then the figure was away, and Dylan was left to try and piece together what she’d heard. Thinking hurt, everything hurt. But something about those names and that voice sounded so familiar.

Dylan hadn’t gotten any closer to answering the questions in her mind when the figure was looming over her again. This time she felt fingers brush the back of her head, and she gagged on a scream, nails digging into the person’s arm.

Stop. Stop. Stop. _Please stop._

The fingers disappeared as fast as they’d appeared, and Dylan dropped her head, this time on something sticky that pulled her hair.

The stranger was saying something again, sounding muffled and distant despite being so close. “Icicle…. Catastrophe…. Screw…fucking….rules!”

Panic flooded Dylan’s system. She knew that name, knew who Icicle was. Dylan tensed, tightening her grip on the stranger’s sleeve and tugging as hard as she could.

It took a few tugs before she got his attention. When she did get his attention, she tried shaking her head, telling him not to bring her. But her body wasn’t listening.

She braced herself against his legs, forcing her head off its cushion. Her eyes peeled open, the black spots dancing her vision. The pain multiplied, and the stranger tried urging her back down, but she resisted. She pushed herself until she had gripped the man’s shoulders, using them as supports. “No,” She croaked out.

The man in front of her wore a red domino mask and a brown leather jacket.

 _Jason_.

Determination filled Dylan’s veins. She licked her lips, tasting copper. The first time she tried, no words came out. But she kept trying, kept her focus on the masked face in front of her until she managed to get _something_ out. “Please,” She tried to swallow, “no.”

She willed Jason to understand what she was trying to get across. Willed him to understand her intentions. Her vision swam, head lolling.

No!

She tightened her grip on his shoulders, nails digging into the leather. She couldn’t relax yet, not until she knew Jason had understood her.

Jason watched the quickly fading girl. He watched the girl struggle to repeat that one word. No? No what?

A voice crackled in his ear.

“Nightwing and I are nearby. ETA five minutes.”

Then it clicked.

“No Icicle and Nightwing?” He peered down at the masked girl, watching for any change in her body language.

The briefest smile crossed her face before it disappeared, and she fell forward, forehead hitting Jason’s chin before slumping sideways.

He froze, searching for a pulse. It was erratic and faint, but there. She’d lost too much blood. He should ignore her wishes; Amber was a better medic than him, and she’d be able to assess the situation better. But she looked so desperate then, fighting with all her strength to get her message across.

As quickly as he could, he tied the attacker up and lifted Catastrophe bridal style. Every instinct told him to wait for the others. Everything in his being screamed for him to turn around. He pushed forward, running down the street with the dying girl and away from the alleyway.

\-----

**Tuesday, August 21, 2018**

Jason stepped into the bedroom, still dressed as Red Hood minus the helmet. His eyes instantly found the small shape shivering, pressed up against the wall on the worn-out mattress. His shoulders slumped at the sight.

She was ghostly pale, beaten within an inch of her life. What had happened since he’d shot her just a few days ago? What had turned that strong, smartass into this quivering girl bundled in a fuzzy blanket.

“Who did this to you?” He muttered, crossing the room in quick strides.

As gently as he could manage, he pulled Catastrophe from the corner and into his lap. She let out a sob, entire body trembling from the force of it, and Jason held her closer to him, holding the back of her head. He ran his fingers over the girl’s domino mask, curiosity getting the better part of him.

He pressed his lips in a thin line, letting go of the domino mask. He trusted the instincts screaming for him to unmask the criminal. But he also trusted his gut that told him this was more complicated.

So instead, he cradled the girl in his arms and rocked her, humming softly in hopes of soothing her cries.

“Save me.” The girl whispered, voice cracking.

Jason nodded, swearing to do just that.

\-----

**Wednesday, August 22, 2018**

Dylan had heard somewhere that a person regaining consciousness gets sound back before anything, then pain.

Whoever said that was a complete liar and deserved to burn in hell.

She woke up on fire, sheets soaked beneath her. Everything hurt, the pain centralizing on her back and head.

Someone was outside the bedroom, arguing with someone else she couldn’t hear.

Dylan took a breath and pushed herself off her stomach, crawling off the thin mattress on sore knees.

On the wooden floor, she pulled herself to her feet, using a nearby table as leverage. The scabbed over wounds pulled and throbbed in protest to the movement, but she bit the inside of her cheek and stumbled to the door, pressing her ear against the old wood.

“What else was I supposed to do? Leave her on her own to die? She was attacked in an alleyway; I couldn’t just ignore it!” Jason sounded exasperated like he was getting tired of the argument.

Dylan looked around the room. It wasn’t much, small, and old. There was another door to the left, leading to an even smaller white tiled bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, taking in the blood-soaked patches of gauze taped to nearly every part of her. She looked like she’d been through a woodchipper.

She grimaced at the sight of her shredded outfit. Max hadn’t let her change out of it before he strung her up and punished her for allowing Kimberly to escape. She wondered if Max had replacement costumes; had he expected her to ruin it while out doing missions as Catastrophe?

Back in the bedroom, Dylan found her bag tucked away in the closet. In her bag, she found her phone, somehow still alive, with a dozen messages and phone calls—most of them from Alex and Max.

**August 21**

**_(6:22 AM)_ ** **Alex: Where are you?**

**_(6:30 AM)_ ** **Alex: I waited at your place all night**

**_(11:36 AM)_ ** **Alex: Everyone’s worried sick…they keep asking me why you aren’t at school today**

**_(5:05 PM)_ ** **Alex: Scott has a team looking for you…says if you don’t get in contact with him soon you’ll have another punishment waiting for you after he gets his hands on you**

**August 22**

**_(12:15 PM)_ ** **Alex: Dil please be alive….**

Dylan looked at the time in the corner of her phone, 5:52 PM on August 22nd.

She swallowed the fear, the sticky substance painting its way down her throat. Her hands shook when she opened Max’s messages.

**August 21**

**_(4:28 PM)_ ** **MS: You are late for training and did not retrieve Vanessa from school today. Report to me immediately.**

**_(4:53 PM)_ ** **MS: Your father has alerted me you did not attend school today, the guards also said you never returned to the penthouse last night. Do not think you can hide from me girl; I’ve told you before I see everything.**

**_(3:49 PM)_ ** **MS: You have until the end of the weekend to contact me. Unless you don’t care about your mother’s medical bills.**

Dylan’s mouth went dry. She read through the messages again, rereading the last line until she’d memorized it.

**_(6:00 PM)_ ** **Dylan: I didn’t mean to neglect my duties, Sir. I apologize. I do not currently know my location, but I will report to you ASAP.**

She hit send, praying Max would at least understand why she hadn’t contacted him. It wasn’t likely, after how mad he got last time. But she didn’t think she could take another punishment like that again, especially so soon.

While waiting for a reply, she went through her other messages. She couldn’t bring herself to open the messages from the girls. She didn’t remember what Jason told them last night, if anything, and she certainly didn’t have a clue what she would say to them. No way she could talk to them, not until she’d wrapped her head around the situation herself.

The air caught in her chest at the last message.

**August 22**

**_(10:27 PM)_ ** **Dad: Your friends called me asking where you were. Are you okay? I know I probably have no right to ask that, I’m the one who put you in this position. But… you’re still my baby girl and I’ll always love you Dil. I hope you know that, and I pray you’re alive at the least.**

**_(10:32 PM)_ ** **Dad: Don’t worry about your mother, it’s slow progress but she’s getting there. She’d worried about you too, I told her what I’d done. She was pissed at first, but now she just wants to see you. Come visit her when you can, she says you’ve not been to see her at all since she’s been awake.**

**_(10:34 PM)_ ** **Dad: We love you Dil, please be alright.**

Dylan sniffled. Her chest hurt, but not from physical pain this time. She’d tried to hate her dad, wanted to curse him out as much as Alex did. But she couldn’t, not when she understood why he did it.

Her phone dinged twice—a new message from Max and Alex.

**_(6:10 PM)_ ** **MS: You have 24 hours**

**_(6:10 PM)_ ** **Alex: Give me everything you know about your whereabouts.**

Dylan looked around, rushing to the first window she found.

Outside the window was a field, a gas station in the far distance. The road was barren, nothing that told her where she was.

**_(6:13 PM)_ ** **Dylan: All I see out the window is a field and a gas station. The house can’t be big, looks run down. Probably a safe house outside Gotham?**

No way Gotham had real grass this green.

**_(6:17 PM)_ ** **Alex: Is anyone there with you?**

**_(6:17 PM)_ ** **Dylan: Jason. He’s in the other room. I don’t think he knows I’m awake yet, I’d like to keep it that way**

**_(6:19 PM)_ ** **Alex: Try and sneak out the window. Get as far away from the house as possible then call me, we’ll try and triangulate your location with the call.**

Dylan looked around, finding her jacket next to the bed. She pulled it on, arms aching from the movement, but the gauze and bandages stopped the material from irritating her injuries further.

She took two pain killers she found in the bathroom medical cabinet before grabbing her bag and heading for the window.

It creaked when she lifted the glass pane up, and Dylan hurried out the window before Jason figured her out.

Her bare feet hit the dirt with a soft thud, and she was off, racing through the field towards the gas station. She kept low and out of sight from the windows of the house.

When she reached the back of the gas station, she reached for her phone, gasping for hair and willing her head to stop throbbing. The painkillers weren’t kicking in fast enough.

Alex answered on the first ring.

“Are you safe?” He was sharp, voice thick with worry yet all business.

Dylan swallowed, nodding. “I think so.” She looked around, past the gas station. “There’s a highway, probably leading into Gotham. I was bleeding out when Jason found me; he wouldn’t have taken me that far away from the city in that condition. Twenty minutes out of the city at most.”

Yesterday flashed in the back of her mind, sending her reeling. She gagged; free arm wrapped around her stomach. She’d expected the punishment, but it had happened so fast. Before she’d known it, she was hanging from the ceiling in that room and-

Her back screamed at the memory.

“Alex?” He hadn’t said anything. Dylan’s brows drew together. Was he still there?

“I’m here,” Alex answered immediately, “We’ve almost got your position. Just hold on a bit longer.”

Dylan exhaled. Part of her wanted to go back, talk to Jason about the entire thing. She shook her head. She couldn’t, there was no guarantee how he’d react, and though Max hadn’t told her to keep it a secret, she didn’t want to know what would happen if she did tell someone. “Just hurry. It’s only a matter of time before he figures out I’m missing.”

There was no reply, but Dylan trusted Alex. He’d get there in time. She was too scared of the alternative to think otherwise.

\-----

**Saturday, September 8, 2018**

_(2 weeks later)_

Catastrophe tapped her heel against the pavement, rubbing her hands together. “C’mon guys,” She muttered to herself, looking around the empty rooftop. “Where the hell are you?”

“You really didn’t die.”

Catastrophe shot around, ninja stars ready. Before her stood the four bat-boys, she knew and loved. She relaxed, putting the ninja stars away. “You’re late.”

Red Robin twirled his bo staff. “Hey, we did the best we could with two hours’ notice.”

Robin glared at the girl in black and white, eyeing her up and down. “Red Hood told us you were near death two weeks ago before you disappeared. Explain.”

“I was recovering after my punishment for allowing Kimberly to escape,” Catastrophe explained, leaning against an air conditioning unit.

“That’s what you call a punishment?” Red Hood seethed. “You were knocking on death’s door!”

Catastrophe nodded. “That’s what happens sometimes.” She shook her head, cutting off the conversation. “We don’t have time to talk about Scott’s cruel punishments. I did the crime; I did the time. End of story.”

Nightwing stepped forward, escrima sticks secured on his back. “Last time we talked, you had something to tell us.”

Red Hood ignored the boiling rage he felt, fingers twitching to get his guns and shoot the first thing that moved. That night he found Catastrophe had been stuck in his head. He saw her fragile figure every time he closed his eyes.

The girl looked at Red Hood for a second longer before she moved her focus to Nightwing. “Months ago, you hacked into Scott’s bank accounts and found a decoy apartment meant to throw you off his scent.”

“What does that have to do with Kimberly?” Red Robin inquired.

“Patience,” Catastrophe snapped. “Scott has dozens of these decoy apartments. There isn’t a single apartment on his bank transactions that are being used. He pays for the real ones with cash only. Cash he gets under the table at his casinos. Every few decoy apartments have traps; they’re set off the moment the door is opened, and the whole apartment explodes.” She eyed Red Hood. “Don’t do it again.”

Nightwing tilted his head. He swore he was going crazy. Catastrophe sounded desperate like she was actually scared his brother would lose his life from an explosion.

“Stop beating around the bush, or you’ll start losing fingers.” Robin didn’t care about whatever warning this girl had. He was only here because the girl had vital information on Kimberly’s kidnappers. “What does Max Scott want with Kimberly Stone?”

Catastrophe rolled her eyes. “Always the impatient one, aren’t you, Damian Wayne?”

Before she could blink, Catastrophe had a katana pressed against her throat, two guns aimed at her, an escrima stick scarily close to her head, and a bo staff pressed into her back.

She winced, the bo staff pressing against a still-healing cut. “Mind laying off on the pressure back there? Two weeks doesn’t make whip lashes hurt any less than when I got them.”

The bo staff dug into the wound even harder, and Catastrophe grunted, biting her lip. She went forward, knees buckling, and the thin blade sliced into her skin.

“Or not, I’ve only had that fucking re-stitched three times. What’s a fourth?” Catastrophe scoffed. She admittedly had hoped it would’ve gone over better, that they wouldn’t be so excited to kill her. Gritting her teeth, she took a breath and forced herself upright.

“You better start talking before I put a bullet between your eyes,” Red Hood’s voice came out in a low, threatening grumble.

She edged away from the blade at her throat, effectively digging the bo staff even further in the wound that was most definitely bleeding inside her suit. “Like I told Kimberly, it’s my job to know everything about her and her friends. That includes her boyfriend’s nightly activities with his family.”

The escrima sticks near her head lit up, electricity crackling out of it. “How’d you find out?”

“A good reporter never reveals her sources,” Catastrophe teased. “I’ve known about you all for a while. Who do you think messaged little Timothy Wayne the location his girlfriend was being held?”

The staff in her back relaxed, relieving some of the pressure against the wound. “That was you?”

“Why’re you sticking your nose out like this all of a sudden?” Red Hood inquired accusingly; guns lowered just a fraction.

She shook her head. “No more discussion until you stop threatening my life and get that _fucking bo staff out of my back_.”

Robin and Red Robin hesitated, staring at each other before they backed off. Nightwing didn’t need nearly as much time before he put his shock sticks away, Red Hood quickly following his examples.

Catastrophe rubbed at her back, wincing when pain shot up her back and looked at Red Hood. “The night of your party, I was there. But something went wrong. Kimberly got too close, too curious. Scott saw it as an opportunity and ordered me to take her. I wanted to refuse, but he would’ve had someone else do it, and I couldn’t risk them hurting her.” She took a breath, the events of that night replaying in her mind. “So, I took her, brought her to Scott like the good dog I am.” She scoffed, shaking her head. “Biggest mistake ever. I learned later that night, his plans for her.”

Red Robin walked around to face Catastrophe. “Plans?”

She nodded, letting herself lean against a nearby air duct for support. Her back was on fire. Fucking bat-clan and their threats. “If you hadn’t noticed, Scott isn’t exactly an outstanding citizen. He has no qualms about buying children off their parents, even resorting to blackmail at times.” Catastrophe refused to look at any of the bat-boys. “When you four arrived, Scott was meeting with Kimberly’s parents to blackmail them into selling Kimberly to him. He wanted an in, someone he controlled in the Wayne Manor. So he could take Bruce Wayne apart from the inside and get into Wayne Enterprises.”

Red Hood wanted to punch something, repeatedly. His fists clenched, fueled with the urge to fight until his knuckles were bloody and ached. Max Scott wanted to blackmail Kimberly’s parents into selling her to him? Just to get to his dad? What kind of fucked up shit is that? He looked to his brothers, curious to see their reactions to this revelation.

Robin and Red Robin had reacted about the same as he did. Face red with rage and body tensed for an imaginary fight.

It was Nightwing’s reaction that concerned Red Hood. Nightwing didn’t give off any indication he’d heard Catastrophe’s news. Instead, he stood there, staring at the girl with this thoughtful, knowing stare.

The oldest brother stepped closer to the girl once again, expression hard and unreadable. “You were sold to him.”

Catastrophe’s head shot up, eyes wide. “Wha-”

“That’s why you helped us, why you helped Kimberly escape despite knowing what you’d go through because of it,” Nightwing interrupted Catastrophe.

The realization washed over Red Hood as fast as the anger had, only this time it left him cold. All the puzzle pieces fell in place, and he suddenly saw Catastrophe in a new light entirely.

Catastrophe bit her lip, looking away again. “No one should go through the shit Scott puts them through. They don’t deserve that trauma.”

“Neither do you,” Nightwing said vehemently. “Work with us. We can help you get free, can help you free others from his hold.”

She smiled softly at the boy in blue and black. “You’re right. No one should go through this; I most certainly wish I hadn’t. But it’s more complicated than that. I can’t run away; I can’t help you. Too much is at stake. I disobey Scott again, and it won’t be me paying the price.” She took a shaky breath, Max’s threats still fresh in her mind. “He controls everyone’s lives, has them under contract. He controls every aspect of our lives.” She started backing away from the group. “I wish I could help you more. Your identities are safe; Scott doesn’t know.”

Red Hood went to stop her as she ran off, jumping off the roof but was stopped by Nightwing. “Dude! She’s getting away!”

Nightwing nodded, watching the girl disappear into the night. “Let her.” He turned to his younger brothers. “We have a crime organization to tear down.”


End file.
